Blinded Obscurity
by AdjustedInsanity
Summary: Regina Mills had always been unlucky in love. Forced to hide behind her career and harbor a secret, she's content to spend her days with her best friend Graham. Then she meets the love of her life. Secrets come to light and life throws a curve ball. Will love prevail or is Regina destined to be alone? AU! No Magic! No Curse! SwanQueen! **Read A/N in Chapter 1 for Warning!**
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is being written for a friend. It's AU and also contains G!P so if that's not something you wanna read, I wouldn't read this. I'm not abandoning The Assistant so no worries. Otherwise let me know what you guys think. Merry Christmas, you know who you are!**

* * *

"I'm not even going to justify that with a response." Regina shot her best friend Graham a glare that could kill as he erupted with laughter while they approached the coat check room for the latest event they were obligated to attend. She tried not to give into his contagious laugher, considering it was at her expense, but she was finding it difficult not to smile.

"Come on Regina!" his Scottish accent was clearly defined as they stood in line behind a few other guests, "Tell me there isn't the least bit of a spark."

"Graham, while I'm not even remotely sure what could have possessed you to hint at the fact that I might be romantically interested in Mary Margaret Blanchard," the name dripped from her lips with contempt, "Know that the only spark there will ever be between us is the one from the match I use to set myself on fire the next time I have to be in her presence."

He erupted in laughter again, "Me thinks the lady doth protest too much."

"Oh for the love of…" Regina trailed off as she caught sight of the most beautiful woman standing behind the coat check desk. Blonde hair that fell in waves, thin pink lips that were pursed in annoyance and from what Regina could see of her body, she was stunning.

Graham followed her line of sight and let out a low wolf whistle, "Now there's a spark."

"She's the whole damn flame," Regina breathed before she thought better of it. Graham's snicker brought her back to reality, shooting him another glare she amended, "She's beautiful is all I meant."

"Ask her out."

"What, no! I can't just go around asking people out."

Graham sighed at his friend, "Not people, Regina, just her."

Glancing back at the beautiful blonde Regina sighed, "Even if I wanted to, I can't, you know that."

"Oh hell Regina!" he screeched garnering a few glances their way so he lowered his voice, "Are you going to let it run your life. You're young, you're beautiful, and you're bloody fucking rich -."

"Exactly," Regina interrupted, "I'm all those things and more, which is why I have the worst time dating. They either want me as some damn arm candy or for my money. Then when they find out the whole package it's so long Regina and hello gag order. God, Graham I give up."

"Regina, I -." Graham started.

"Hi, Can I help you?" He was interrupted by a sweet voice that held a touch of irritation underneath it. Regina hadn't realized they had been moving until she turned and stared straight into sea foam green eyes, "Are you checking in your coats or picking up?" the voice asked again as Regina continued to stare at her.

It was Graham who spoke up as he leaned against the table, "We're checking in doll." He winked, if Regina wasn't going to make a move he sure as hell was.

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Can I have your coats please?" Her gaze traveled back to the stunning brunette that had yet to speak and realized she was still staring at her. Against her will her cheeks began to flush and tinge pink, clearing her throat she accepted the man's coat and watched as he nudged the brunette none too subtlety.

Regina snapped her gaze to Graham after the painful jab to her ribs only for him to nod towards the direction she had been facing. Turning her gaze she locked eyes with the blonde again and smiled as she removed her coat, "I apologize." Regina breathed as she handed over her jacket.

The blonde was taken aback by the smooth sultry voice that escaped from between plump red lips, "That's uh, that's okay." she smiled shyly in return then looked away for her coat log.

Regina looked at Graham as he nudged her again while mouthing "What the hell was that?" She shook her head uncertainly only to have her attention garnered once again by the beautiful blonde behind the desk.

"Can I have your names please for the log book?" the blonde asked.

"I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours." Graham flirted as he leaned further across the desk.

Regina spoke up as she rolled her eyes, "Really, Graham?" she directed toward him then turned her gaze back forward, "I do apologize dear. This imbecile's name is Graham Humbert." She paused as Emma wrote.

"And what's your name?" the beauty behind the desk asked allowing her eyes to travel down to succulent cleavage and back without restraint.

Regina cocked a knowing eyebrow, "Regina Mills, dear."

"Pretty." she smiled as she wrote down their names and made out the coat tickets.

Regina was somewhat caught off guard by the lack of recognition to her name but it was Graham who spoke again, "You don't know who she is?"

Looking up as she handed him his coat ticket and turned to hand Regina hers she replied, "Besides a very beautiful woman who just told me her name was Regina Mills, no, should I?"

Regina smiled genuinely, taking the girls breath away in the process, as she took her coat ticket, "No, dear you shouldn't." she turned to Graham as he scoffed beside her and glared. Turning her attention back where it was wanted she asked, "If you don't mind me asking your name as well?"

"I don't mind at all." She added sticking her hand out towards Regina, "Emma. Emma Swan."

Regina grasped her hand and kissed the back of it, "A pleasure, Miss Swan." She smiled releasing Emma's hand, who stood there gaping, before she turned to Graham and spoke again, "Shall we?" She motioned ahead of her and followed as he walked away.

"B-bye." Emma whispered to Regina's retreating back.

* * *

"_A pleasure Miss Swan_," Graham mocked for the fifty-thousandth time in the last hour as they mingled with other corporate big wigs, "You were practically drooling."

Regina growled softly, "Will you give it a rest already!" she already couldn't get the blonde off her mind, she didn't need his constant reminder as well, "I was being polite."

"You were damn right gentlemanly," he teased again, "Truth or dare." He vibrated with excitement at the game they played to pass the time at these events.

"I'm not in the mood Graham." Regina bristled as she noticed Mary Margaret Blanchard crossing the room toward them, "On second thought, dare, make it a good one."

"I dare you to go back and talk to her."

"What?"

"You have to stay there for at least fifteen minutes. No hiding out in the bathroom either."

Regina smiled as Mary Margaret stopped in front of them, "Fine." She directed toward Graham, then added, "Hello Mary Margaret, Graham was just saying how he wished to run into you here. If you'll excuse me a moment." With that Regina turned on her Armani heels and walked away leaving a sputtering Graham and grinning Mary Margaret. Regina grabbed two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter and walked toward the coat check. She paused catching a glimpse of Emma talking with a member of her staff, Killian jones, took a deep breath and approached them.

"I already told you, Killian was it, I'm not interested." Emma was tired of this conversation.

"Come on love. We would make beautiful music together." Killian leered, his eyes raking down Emma's body in blatant disregard for anything else.

Emma was about to respond when a throat cleared behind them. Turning on her heels she came face to face with Regina Mills. Emma took the seconds before speaking to take in the woman's dress, she had failed to notice earlier in the evening. It was a floor length deep purple that hugged her chest and curves then flared out at the hips, it was gorgeous and she looked absolutely breathtaking. The fact that it was strapless gave way to a deep plunging neckline that was almost obscene with the amount of tanned skin on display, which caused Emma to have to pick up her jaw.

"Miss Mills."

"Regina."

Emma and Killian addressed her at the same time then paused to look at one another.

"You know her?" they said also in unison. Regina had to stifle a laugh as she watched the two.

"Miss Swan?" Regina's sultry voice brought Emma's attention back to her, "Would you like to join me for a drink?" she asked extending the champagne flute.

Emma hesitated looking around her, "Oh, I uh." She swallowed clearing her throat, "I would love to but I can't leave my post."

"I'm sure Mr. Jones wouldn't mind standing in for a few minutes." Regina directed her stare to the man in question, "Isn't that right Killian?"

The way she said his name caused the hair on the back of his neck to stand on end, "Of course Miss Mills."

"Oh, uh no thanks." Emma interrupted, "I better stay here."

Killian gawked at her, while Regina smiled at her dismissal, "Well then dear, may I join you?"

"Um…sure if you want." Emma wasn't sure what was going on but she was kind of flattered that Regina would want to spend time with her, "You can sit in my chair." Emma smiled goofily.

Regina chuckled and Emma felt her knees buckle, "No, no. You sit. I'll stand dear." She waited until Emma took the champagne flute and sat before turning back to their third wheel, "Goodbye Mr. Jones."

Emma laughed quietly as Killian fled then turned her attention back to Regina, "He's afraid of you." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Mm, a lot of people are dear." Regina said after sipping her drink.

Emma tilted her head as she studied the brunette, "Why?"

Regina opened her mouth to speak than closed it again. She didn't really know how to answer that question. Money, power, it could be a many different things that strike fear into others around her, "I'm not quite sure actually."

Emma smiled brightly, "I'm not."

Regina leaned her back against the desk and crossed her arms while holding the blonde's gaze, "You're not what?"

"Afraid of you." Emma smiled as she emptied her glass in one go, "You're too beautiful to be frightening."

Regina leaned into Emma's personal space, "That's a common misconception." She whispered.

"Not for me." Emma breathed back as her gaze dropped to the brunette's lips then cleavage then met her eyes again.

Regina laughed as she leaned back against the desk, "Hmm, I like you Emma Swan." Emma gave her a dazzling smile that took Regina's breath away, "Where did you come from?" Regina asked after she found her voice again.

"Excuse me?" Emma asked.

"I haven't see you here before." Regina clarified.

"Oh, that's because I don't really work here," Regina raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow which caused the blonde to laugh, "I'm covering for a friend, Ruby."

"Ah, Miss Lucas. I know her well." Regina laughed as Emma raised her eyebrow in return, "Not that well, dear."

Emma blushed slightly, "Oh. Yeah well she had a hot date tonight and I didn't so here I am."

Regina hummed her understanding as she let her eyes trail down the form in front of her, "Lucky me." She whispered under her breath. She was about to ask how Emma knew Ruby when her name was called from behind her. Adjusting her gaze she noticed a pissed off Graham, "That would be my cue," Regina smiled turning back to Emma, "Seems as though I am needed elsewhere dear, do have a pleasant rest of the evening." She added walking around to the other side of the desk.

"Bye Regina." Emma smiled shaking her head as Regina looked over her shoulder at her and winked.

* * *

"I never said the merger wa -." Regina stopped in the middle of her sentence for the second time that evening. She and Graham had reached their limit when it came to social courtesies and were calling it a night. It couldn't have come a moment too soon as Regina found herself in an argument with Jefferson Hatter Corporations about his upcoming merger with Alice Teas. Regina felt it would only have him falling deeper into a hole but the man was absolutely mad and wouldn't listen to reason.

"Regina?" Jefferson asked as the silence dragged on.

Turning her gaze back to him Regina smiled politely, "I apologize Jefferson. As I was saying, the merger won't go belly up but you are going to see a significant decline before any real profit can be made. Now if you have the resources stockpiled to make it through the upcoming months then good luck to you. If you'll excuse me." With that she made her way deeper into the lobby and toward the coat check where she noticed moments ago Emma Swan was not.

"Good evening Miss Mills."

"Good evening, Archie." Regina genuinely smiled at the balding man in glasses that stood behind the desk. He'd been with the company for years now and she'd always liked him, "I am just picking up our coats please." She added handing him her and Graham's coat tickets as he walked up beside her.

"Yes ma'am." Archie said heading to the back to return moments later with their jackets.

"Thank you." Regina smiled as she draped it over her arm, "Archie, what happened to the young lady that was here earlier." Graham snorted at Regina's attempt at nonchalance but she ignored him.

"Oh, Emma." Archie smiled, "She left about fifteen minutes ago."

"I see. Thank you." Regina turned on her heel and walked toward the exit with Graham in tow. Shrugging on her jacket while they waited for the car to come around Regina felt an unfamiliar item in her pocket. Pulling it out she smirked as she unfolded it, chuckling lightly.

"What's that?" Graham asked leaning over her shoulder. She handed him the paper with a broad smile and watched as he read:

I would really like to see you again, soon.

682-860-2713

Emma

"You're going to call her right?" Graham exclaimed handing her back the paper, "Regina?" he called as she climbed into the town car.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: This is a short update for those of you that are sticking with us here. A teaser if you will. I've already got the next part well underway so you wont have to wait long. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of its characters, blah blah blah :)**_

* * *

A week had gone by before Graham decided to take matters into his own hands. It was a Friday and Regina was in the worst of moods. There had been a major mix up at work that could potentially cost the company thousands, if not millions if it wasn't caught in time, and her right hand was out of the country. Yes, she was on the red eye back first thing in the morning so that it could be resolved but Regina hated interfering with her honeymoon.

"I can't believe the imbecilic morons that I employ!" Regina was on a rampage as she slammed the door to her house shut behind her and stormed into her bedroom. Graham walked over to the bar and uncapped the bottle of scotch pouring two tumblers full and waiting for her to return on the sofa. She came barreling back into the room in sweat pants and a t-shirt, her comfort clothing and plopped down on the sofa taking a glass from his hand and downing half. Graham counted in his head; three, two, one, "I need a snack. Do you want a snack? I'll be right back," with that she was up and off to the kitchen for a _snack _which Graham knew meant whatever junk food she could find. Regina Mills was stressed.

It was then that he noticed her cellphone sitting on the coffee table. He grabbed it, scrolling through the contacts for one particular name and grinned smugly when he found it. Graham knew she hadn't called, he'd been with her all week, so he debated for a second before hitting call knowing that Regina needed cheering up but this could also backfire on him.

"What the hell." he grinned and pressed the call button. It rang for a number of seconds before the line connected.

"Hello?"

"Hi Emma?" Graham wanted to make sure he was talking to the right person.

"Um…yeah. Who's this?"

"This is Graham, Regina Mills' friend," Graham leaned back against the sofa as he spoke, "We met at the gala a couple of weeks ago."

"Oh yeah. Hi," Emma hesitated, "Why are you calling me?"

"I'm calling from Regina's phone," Graham laughed as he looked through the doorway for Regina, "Listen, I know we got off on the wrong foot but I need you to do me a favor. Can you?"

"Depends," Emma cautioned, "What kind of favor?"

"Fair enough," Graham sighed, "Okay so Regina is having a _really_ bad day. In fact she may very well castrate me for making this call. I need you to cheer her up, that's all, just get her to smile."

"You're a good guy Graham," Emma smiled, "I can do that…I think."

"Perfect Emma, you're a jewel. Okay hold on," Emma laughed as she listened to either Graham walking to Regina or vice versa. She then heard Graham's voice through the speaker again, "Showtime."

Regina turned around from her pantry to see Graham grinning like the cat that ate the canary and holding her phone, "What are you doing?" He didn't say a word, only held the phone out to her again. Regina sighed as she took the cell phone and placed it to her ear, "I don't have time for this Graham. Hello?"

"Hi," Emma smiled at hearing the other woman's frustration, "It's Emma Swan."

"Miss-," Regina pulled the phone away to look at the caller ID, then placed it back on her ear in disbelief, "Miss Swan?"

Emma laughed softly, "Yeah, hi Regina."

"Hello dear," Regina leaned against the pantry door and didn't realize a soft smile had overtaken her face.

"So, I hear you've had a bad day?" Emma asked plopping down across her bed.

"Hmm, bad doesn't even begin to describe it," Regina eyed Graham with an icy glare before turning her attention back to her cell.

"Well, I'm going to cheer you up," Emma grinned goofily although no one could see her.

"Are you, dear?" Regina asked walking into her living room, "And how are you going to do that?"

"I…uh…oh I could take you out tonight?" Emma offered biting her bottom lip.

"Are you asking me on a date Miss Swan?" Regina asked as Graham walked into the room causing him to stop dead in his tracks and nod frantically.

"I don't know," Emma breathed, "That depends."

"Hmm, on what?" Regina asked.

"On whether you are accepting." Emma laughed softly.

Regina chuckled, "I see. So if I say yes, then you are asking me on a date but if I say no, then you are not." Regina deduced, "Is that correct?"

"Yep."

"Well I guess it is a good thing my answer is yes then," Regina laughed as Graham jumped up and whisper yelled _yes_! Shaking her head she returned to her call, "Should I meet you somewhere or would you like me to pick you up?"

Emma couldn't stop grinning, "Shouldn't I be picking you up?"

"If you would like but I don't live close to the city. It might be best if I come to you."

"Oh, okay. That's cool." Emma smiled as she gave Regina her address and told her she'd be ready by 8, "See you later Regina."

"Until then dear," Regina added as she hung up the phone. Graham was sitting beside her so she didn't have to go far in order to hit him.

"OW!" he yelled dramatically as he rubbed his arm, "You're _welcome_."

He flinched as Regina leaned into him before realizing it was for a hug and returned the embrace as she softly spoke, "Thank you."

* * *

Regina arrived at Emma's apartment building at exactly 7:55 later that evening. Taking a look around she noticed the run down building, the peeling paint, the cardboard that was moonlighting as a window in one of the upstairs units and couldn't hold back a grimace. It wasn't that Regina was a snob, she wasn't, it was just that places like this gave her the creeps. There was always someone lurking on the front stoop, always someone watching from the side of the building, always someone wanting something for nothing and Regina Mills was the perfect mark. She was young, pretty and rich. She was also alone.

With a deep breath, Regina climbed from her Mercedes and locked it behind her, wincing at the beep of the alarm, she swore had never been so loud. Making her way toward the front entrance she paused slightly as the eyes of the man loitering there found hers and traveled down her small frame. He smiled and golden toothy grin and stood as she inched closer to pass him.

His hand shot out to the other side of the railing, blocking her path, "What's your name beautiful?"

"Excuse me, please." Regina asked politely taking a step back.

The man tilted his head causing curly brown hair with too much activator to fall across one eye, "Don't be rude sweetheart. I just asked your name. Someone as upper class as you knows it's polite to answer when a man asks you something."

Regina took another step back as he took one forward, now that she was on solid ground and not stairs, her balance shifted. She was prepared for a fight, even in her Christian Dior blouse, slacks and heels, if the need arose. Regina hadn't wanted to be overly dressed for her date with Emma, but she hadn't wanted to be under dressed either, a Mills dressed to impress. So she'd gone casual, Regina Mills casual, a white silk blouse; tailored and pressed maroon slacks and only 4 inch heels.

Shifting her focus back to the man in front of her Regina plastered on a polite smile and tried to diffuse the situation, "I apologize. I was not trying to be rude." Sticking her hand out against her better judgment Regina continued, "Regina Mills, and you are?"

His toothy grin was back as he took her hand in his, "Sydney Glass," he answered as he dropped her hand and circled her, "My, my, my, you-."

He was interrupted by the voice of an angel, "Sydney," Emma Swan stood at the top of the steps leaning against the open door frame. Her beautiful blond locks flowed around her leather encased shoulders and her sea foam green eyes popped in contrast to the dark mascara she wore. Regina scanned her frame from head to toe; flowing hair, red leather jacket, white shirt, skin tight jeans and black calf high boots. When her eyes found Emma's again the blonde wore a knowing smirk causing Regina to blush slightly. Turning her attention back to Sydney she spoke as she pushed off the door frame, "Are you pestering my date?"

"Swan!" Sydney wore a genuine smile then turned his gaze back to Regina briefly, "This fine piece of –."

"Sydney." Emma warned when she reached the duo.

"Sorry," he addressed Regina then turned back to Emma, "What I meant to say is, this your woman Swan?"

It was Emma's turn to blush as Regina cocked a questioning eyebrow, "She's my _date_, Sydney." Emma replied after clearing her throat, "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't bug her."

"Sure thing Swan. You know I mean you no disrespect, enjoy your date." He said as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "Miss Mills." He mock bowed.

"Mr. Glass." Regina tilted her head in respect and smiled as he walked back to his previous position on the front stoop.

"Hi." Emma smiled sheepishly when Regina turned her attention back to her, "Sorry about Sydney."

"No harm, no foul." Regina smiled as she leaned in and kissed the blondes cheek on impulse, "Shall we, dear?" Turning to walk back to her car without waiting for a response, Regina prayed her blush would dissipate before Emma saw it.

Opening the passenger side of her Mercedes, Regina waited as the blonde approached her trying to hide a blush of her own, "Thank you." Emma whispered as she lowered herself into the seat and waited as Regina closed the door.

Walking around to the other side Regina laughed lightly as Sydney shouted an enthusiastic, _Bye_ _Now_, and climbed in beside the blonde. Neither spoke as they buckled their seat belts and Regina started the ignition, turning the radio down to a mere whisper she turned to Emma, "I don't know where we're going." She stated with a smile.

"Oh, right." Emma laughed nervously, "Third and Ozark, there's a great diner there that I thought would be okay. I mean it's not fancy or anything but it's nice and the food is good and it's clean so don't wor-." Emma stopped short when Regina's finger pressed against her lips.

"Calm down, dear." Regina smiled, "I'm sure it's fine." She added before removing her finger, turning her attention back to the road and pulling out into traffic.

"Right, sorry." Emma whispered as she blushed.


	3. Chapter 3

"That was delicious." Regina hummed as they walked back to her car after dinner. Emma was right it wasn't fancy, but Grannies more than made up for it with the food. They'd arrived in the middle of the dinner rush so there was a bit of a wait for an empty booth but conversation flowed easily between the two. Once they were over the initial nervousness and Regina teasingly reminded Emma she wasn't supposed to be _afraid_ of her, it was like they were old friends, "Where to next?" She asked opening the door for Emma once again.

"Well," Emma paused taking in Regina's outfit for the millionth time that evening, "I was going to suggest a walk by the pier but you're not really wearing the right shoes for that."

Regina scoffed, "You would be surprised what I can do in these shoes," and winked as she made her way around to the driver's side, leaving a stunned Emma in her wake, "Are you going to get in dear?" She asked buckling her seat belt as the blonde stood gaping.

"Yep," Emma exhaled a calming breath and followed Regina into the car, "I guess we're going to the pier." She added with a smile as Regina laughed melodiously.

* * *

"Why a walk along the pier dear?" Regina asked after they had been strolling for about ten minutes in companionable silence, "Not that it isn't nice, or dare I say it romantic. It just doesn't seem like something you would suggest."

"And you know all about me and what I would suggest, right?" Emma teased walking backward in front of the brunette.

"Touché, dear, touché." Regina smiled.

After another few moments of silence Emma spoke again, "I like the boats." She conceded walking alongside the brunette again.

"Really?" Regina was formulating an idea.

"Yeah, ever since I was a little kid. " Emma grinned at Regina's smile, "One of my foster dads, a good one, used to bring me out to the pier and tell me about the boats for hours. He knew everything there was to know about them." Emma smiled at the memory.

"You were in foster care," It wasn't a question but Emma nodded anyway, "Do you mind if I ask about your birth parents?"

"Nothing to tell." Emma shrugged, "I didn't know them. I was found on the side of a highway, was in the system until I was 14, then I got adopted by my last family. Which was a miracle because the older kids never get picked."

Regina frowned slightly then made up her mind. Grabbing Emma's hand she tugged her after her down the pier, "Come along, dear."

Emma laughed at the abrupt change, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Regina grinned not bothering to release Emma's hand and Emma didn't mind.

They finally reached the end of the public pier and Emma hesitated as Regina went to lift the rope that led down the private section. Regina stopped at the loss of contact she felt to her hand, "It's okay, really." She smiled as Emma reluctantly nodded, "Come on." She added grabbing her hand again.

"Holy Shit!" Emma breathed as they stopped in front of a black yacht with purple lettering that read _THE EVIL QUEEN. _Next to that was a smaller cream colored yacht with green lettering that read _THE HUNTSMAN. _

"That one was a birthday gift for Graham." Regina pointed to the smaller yacht as she used her key to unlock the chain that was across the gangway leading to _THE EVIL QUEEN_, "Are you coming?" Regina laughed as Emma stood stock still for the second time that evening.

"Regina?" Emma asked as she stepped onto the yacht deck, the beautiful brunette nowhere to be seen. There were a few lounge chairs, a couple of curved sofas with tables and a hot tub adjacent to what appeared to be a fully stocked bar. Nothing extremely fancy but still elegant in its own way.

"I'm in the saloon." She heard from below her.

"And what if I hadn't know what a saloon…" Emma trailed off as she made her way below deck, her breath caught in her throat at the sheer beauty of the large room. It was pristine stark white with black accents. White couches aligned the sides with black throw pillows, there were small tables separating each couch containing bottles of expensive liquors atop them with tumblers, the ceiling was white tiled with black outlining which sparkled with the twinkling lighting, Emma was speechless. She'd never seen anything so beautiful. Her eyes found Regina as she made her way towards her with two tumblers in her hand and Emma changed her mind, she had in fact seen something, well _someone_ more beautiful, "Hi." Emma breathed as Regina handed her a tumbler of amber liquid.

"Hi." Regina smiled shyly at the way Emma was looking at her. Clearing her throat she gestured toward the tumbler, "A glass of the best apple cider you'll ever taste." She added taking a sip of her own glass. Emma watched her drink, she watched her tongue dart out to moisten her lips and she watched her swallow and then bring her glass away from her mouth. She watched her do all of this in silence, then she kissed her.

Regina froze at the first feel of Emma's lips against hers, she wasn't expecting it to feel so…right. Melting into the kiss she used her free hand, the one not holding the tumbler of liquor, to cup the blonde's cheek and returned the kiss. Drowning in the kiss she was reluctant to let go when Emma slowly broke away and exhaled as her eyes fluttered open.

"You're right," Emma was breathless, "That _was_ the best apple cider I've ever tasted."

Regina hummed her agreement and turned on her heels toward the galley. She needed a moment to recuperated, kissing Emma Swan was not what she was expecting. It was like fireworks on the fourth of July. It was like a cool glass of lemonade on a hot summer day. It was closing a multi-million dollar deal and finding out you were named in fortune 500's wealthiest women under 40 all rolled into one. It was fire and ice and Regina needed a stiffer drink.

"Where are you going?" Emma asked worriedly. She'd never kissed someone and had them walk away from her.

Regina paused in the companionway and lifted her glass, "Refill." She called over her shoulder and proceeded on her way. Emma stood there a moment longer before following. Regina was just filling her tumbler with another dose of 150 year old scotch, having downed the first in one go, when Emma walked into the galley. She watched her take in her surroundings. The black and chrome appliances, the black countertops and island with intricate tree limb designs in white sketching, The cabinets, barstools and finally the liquor cabinet Regina stood in front of before she spoke, "Why did you kiss me?"

Emma hesitated at the question before she shrugged, "I wanted to."

"And you always do whatever you want?" Regina was out of sorts, she didn't understand what was happening to her when she was around Emma. She felt out of her element and when Regina Mills was out of her element she went on the defensive.

"You liked it." Emma countered with a smug smirk.

"Did I?" Regina asked sipping her scotch.

The air of nonchalance, pomposity and downright bitchiness Regina was throwing her way set Emma in motion. She stormed across the galley, taking Regina's glass and placing it on the counter with a dull _clink_, grabbed her face and kissed her again.

This kiss was harder, anger and passion fueled. Regina gasped at the act but couldn't stop herself from kissing the woman back. The same as she couldn't stop her fingers from tangling in golden tresses or her mouth from opening when Emma's tongue asked to be invited inside. It was when Emma moaned into the kiss and Regina felt a stirring sensation in her lower abdomen that she pushed the blonde away and turned, leaning her forehead against the cabinet above her she tried to regulate her breathing.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you did," Emma managed between breaths as she stared at the other woman's back. Regina hummed again, Emma realizing she did that when she agreed but refused to verbalize it. After a minute or two of silence, she approached her, softly laying a hand on the brunettes shoulder, "Hey, you okay?"

Regina exhaled looking over her shoulder at the blonde with a small smile, "I just…hmm…no one has _ever_ kissed me like that before. It simply caught me off guard, dear." Regina admitted still not turning around to face Emma fully, "If you will wait for me in the saloon, I'm going to use the facilities."

"Yeah, okay." Emma shyly smiled and backed away before turning and walking back through the companionway.

"Shit." Regina sighed before letting her head softly thud against the cabinet door once again then making her way to the yachts head. Once inside she sat on the closed lid of the commode and pulled out her cell phone.

"Hey you, thought you were on a date." Graham asked after picking up the line.

"I was…I am." Regina sighed, "I have a problem."

Graham turned off the TV that was playing in the background, "What's wrong? Wait, where are you?"

"On THE EVIL QUEEN, in the head and what's wrong is that Emma kissed me."

Graham paused and stared down at the phone, "You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm serious, she kissed me."

"Regina, that's not a problem. That's great!" he paused, "Wait was it bad? Was it like she was trying to eat your face or something, all slobbery and wet and -."

"Graham!" Regina whisper shouted in exasperation, "Will you shut up! It was nothing like that. It was good. It was great actually. It was…hmm…wow," was all she could say in the end.

Graham laughed at the dreamy tone his friend had adapted, he could almost see the goofy smile on her face, "So what's the problem?"

"Why do I call you?" Regina sighed in frustration, "Graham the kiss was good…really, really good." She tried to make him catch on without having to actually say it. If she admitted such things to anyone, she was kind of embarrassed.

Graham wasn't catching on, "Regina I get it, the kiss was good but what doe-"

She interrupted him, "Oh for the love of…it was arousing Graham!"

"Oh," Graham sighed in relief then the severity of the situation caught up to him, "Oh! Shit!"

"Finally," Regina slumped against the back of the commode, "There is a brain in there somewhere right?"

"Well why you didn't just say that in the beginning." He was exasperated now, "How can I help, need to hear a sad story or something?"

Regina stared down at herself and chuckled, "No, apparently your idiocy has once again proven helpful." She could hear Graham erupt with laughter, "I've got to go, I've been in here too long." With that she hung up on the sound of him still laughing.

* * *

The drive back to Emma's apartment was a silent one, Regina wasn't talking and Emma didn't know what to say. The brunette had been distant since her rendezvous into the head at the yacht and Emma couldn't fight the feeling that she'd done something wrong. She kept reminding herself that it wasn't the kiss. The kiss was good, it was really good, Regina agreed. Apparently it had blown the brunette's mind though and that was the problem. Taking a chance, Emma reached over and laced her fingers through Regina's on the gear shift. She felt her flinch but smiled at the fact that she didn't pull away entirely, that was a step in the right direction.

Pulling up in front of Emma's apartment Regina released her hand and smiled as the other woman turned to face her. She knew Emma had to be curious, she'd been closed off since their kiss on the yacht. She just couldn't handle the emotions the younger woman stirred inside of her. Regina looked out the passenger side window and smiled as Sydney waved, why he was still sitting there this time of night baffled her, it was going on midnight.

Emma followed her gaze and laughed, "He's waiting for me. He doesn't go inside until everyone in the building is accounted for, something from when he was in the military." She explained, "We all indulge him though so I guess it's our fault."

"What if you're not coming home that night?" Regina asked with a grin.

Emma laughed, "We tell him not to wait up. If you ever need to know anything, you ask Sydney. Morning, noon or night, he's on that stoop."

Regina smiled, "Good to know."

Silence fell over them again before Emma sighed, "I guess I better not keep him waiting."

"Best not." Regina agreed.

"I had a really good time tonight Regina." Emma offered with a shy smile.

"Me too, dear." Regina returned the smile. She was internally warring with herself as Emma nodded and went to open the passenger door, "Miss Swan, wait."

When Emma turned back to her she closed the distance between them and claimed the blonde's lips in a long, slow kiss. It was hard pressed against the center console until Emma fell closer into her and they split the discomfort without breaking the kiss. Regina's tongue asked for entrance which Emma readily granted and the kiss deepened, Emma's fingers weaving through short brunette strands. They could hear Sydney wolf whistle from the front stoop but still they kissed, Regina felt her arousal thrumming but she couldn't, wouldn't break this kiss until she absolutely had to. She reasoned it was dark out and inside the car, she'd be fine and when Emma pulled back when air became necessary she readjusted in her seat. Emma panted trying to catch her breath as Regina spoke breathlessly, "I'd like to see you again, Emma."

Emma nodded unable to speak clearly and climbed from the car. Regina watched as she walked toward Sydney, who grinned like and high fived her then waved at Regina. She smiled and waved back before putting the car in drive and pulling away from the curb.

**A/N: You guys have been great. Trying to update this at the same time as The Assistant so bear with me :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Wow! You guys are awesome. This chapter is a little longer and I'm already working on the next, so I'll get it up as soon as I can for you guys.**_

* * *

It had been two weeks. Two weeks of being together every second of the day unless they were working or when Regina returned to her home at the end of the night. Emma had been to the _mansion_, as she liked to call it, but they spent the majority of their time in the blonde's little apartment or out in the city. Regina simply lived too far out for it to really be convenient, so when Emma had asked her to stay over because it'd gotten extremely late and she didn't want Regina driving, the correct response should have been a resounding yes.

_"Emma, I can't." Regina sighed as she replaced her heels on her feet and went to grab her purse. _

_ "You can? You won't!" Emma was exasperated. They had been having this argument for a little over an hour and Regina still insisted that she had to go home. No one was that adamant about going home unless there was something waiting there for them, her brain supplied even though she'd been to the mansion and knew Regina lived alone, "Are you cheating one me?"_

_ "Don't be absurd!" Regina yelled as she rounded on the blonde, "I can't believe you had the gall to even ask me that!" She added as she made her way to the front door, all the while mumbling under her breath about stupid questions and infuriating girlfriends._

_ "Regina don't leave!" Emma yelled following after her._

_ "I will call you tomorrow, Emma." Regina stated._

_ "If you walk out that door, don't bother!" Emma was determined to get the brunette to stay, even if it meant resorting to the mindset of a child, "Don't call me and don't come by!" she added as Regina paused._

_Regina turned and invaded the blonde's personal space, "You don't mean that." She said through gritted teeth, her heart was clenching in fear but she was determined to focus on the anger she felt. _

_Emma leaned her head against the wall she'd been backed against and sighed, "Please stay," She asked pulling Regina to her by the lapels of her blazer and kissing her hard, "Please." She breathed against her lips when they separated._

_Regina lay her forehead against Emma's and exhaled a shaky breath, "I can't," Emma growled as Regina pulled away and walked out of the apartment._

That was three days ago and Regina was hell-on- heels. Everything everyone did was wrong. Business deals were shit, employees were useless and no one was safe, not even Graham.

"God dammit Graham!" Regina screamed as she walked into the kitchen, "You were supposed to contact the gardener since you're the reason the landscapist quit. Look at my damn apple tree, it's surrounded by weeds!"

"Regina, the gardener will be here this afternoon." Graham spoke tiredly. It was 7am, entirely too early.

"Imbecile, god I can't believe I put up with your shit!" she angrily mumbled as she slammed cabinet doors looking for her favorite coffee cup, which was beside the coffee pot like always, and she should have known that, "Why do I keep you around anyway, fucking waste…" she continued on until Graham was at his limit.

Three days of her bad mood, bitchiness and ridiculous anger and he had reached the end of his rope, "Because I'm the only one who will put up with _your_ shit Regina Mills! That is why you keep me around, it is always why you have kept me around. Besides the fact that I am your oldest and dearest fucking friend! I put up with you too, don't forget that!" His face was flushed red in anger as he stared and pointed at her, his breathing erratic. Regina froze, mouth agape as tears began to pool behind her eyes. Graham noticed this and softened lowering his hand but it wasn't until a sob broke through her throat that he moved to her side, "Ah shit, I'm sorry." He soothed as he wrapped his arms around the crying woman.

Regina pushed him away and spoke with no malice, "I'm not crying because of you, idiot." She knew Graham put up with her at her worst, she knew she was lucky to have him and always would be, she simply missed Emma, "I miss Emma." Her voice broke as she sat down at the kitchen island and put her head in her hands.

Graham was the only one who had and would ever be allowed to see her broken like this. Regina Mills was a rock and rocks didn't cry, unless they were heartbroken and had their best friend there to rub circles on their backs, then rocks could cry but only then.

"Where is Emma?" Graham asked having just realized he hadn't see heads or tails of the blonde in days.

"We had a fight." Regina's voice was muffled by her hands but he heard her loud and clear.

"You have a lot of fights." Graham tried to make light of the situations and succeeded based on Regina's splutter of wet laughter. It was true, the blonde and the brunette were two sides of the same coin and stubborn to boot. They couldn't order lunch without arguing about who was going to pay for it. Regina always wanted to pay, Emma didn't want to feel like she was being bought, and that started a whole other argument. Still they always kissed and made up before the meal was over, "So, what made this any differently?"

Regina still spoke through her hands, "She wanted me to stay over."

"And."

Regina sighed as she sat up in her chair, "And I said no."

"Why?"

"Because I can't!" Regina was up out of her chair again and headed toward the living room. Graham followed and watched as she fell gracelessly on the couch face down into the cushion.

"Regina, why not?" He asked kneeling down beside her.

"Eber sinf I sarted feing Emur, ibe ben esperinsing nocurnel peni termessas." Regina answered with her face still pressed into the cushion.

Graham laughed softly, "I'm sorry, what?"

Groaning, Regina lifted her head so he could hear her but didn't dare look at him, she could feel her cheeks inflamed from embarrassment already, "Ever since I started seeing Emma, I've been experiencing nocturnal penile tumescence." She explained before dropping her face back into the cushion with maybe a little too much force.

Graham opened his mouth to speak then closed it again. Deep in the recesses of his mind he knew what that meant, he just needed a moment to sift through it, "Noctur…oh!" Regina winced into the cushion as he erupted into laughter. He fell back and laughed hysterically, "Morning wood!"

Regina groaned and hopped up off the couch, "Shut up!" she pushed his shoulder as she stormed back into the kitchen and began making the cup of coffee she'd neglected the first time.

"Oh sweetie, just talk to her. I'm sure she'll understand," Graham was still giggling as he made his way into the kitchen. The sound died in his throat as he noticed the guilty look Regina was giving him. Graham sighed as he plopped down at the kitchen island, "You haven't told her," He assessed disappointedly.

"No."

"Regina…" he trailed off.

"Don't Regina me, Graham Humbert! You don't have this problem," She paused when he snickered, because in reality he did have that problem, "You know what I mean!"

"You need to tell her."

"It's not something that just comes up in conversation," Regina explained exasperatedly, "Yes Emma, I would love to go to the movies on Friday, me and my _penis_ are looking forward to it."

Graham couldn't hold back his laughter which in turn caused Regina to chuckle then laugh at the absurdity of the example she'd just given. When their laughter died down they were left with the drab reality that yes, Regina did in fact need to tell Emma about her abnormality, even if she didn't see it that way anymore. She'd been born with it, it was just a part of her, like her hair was brown and there was nothing she could do about it. Well, no, she actually could do something if she didn't want her hair to be brown anymore but that wasn't the point.

"So how are we going to do this?" Graham asked once they'd made eye contact again.

"We?"

"Yeah, you're my best friend, I'm not going to let you go through this alone." Regina gave him a soft smile as he continued, "Besides, I can look at you and tell that Emma's special, she means something to you."

Regina sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair, a serious expression taking over her face, "I think I'm falling for her." she admitted as she locked eyes with Graham. No sooner had the words left her lips did she silently start to cry, "Graham?" Regina's voice broke.

He was beside her in a flash, his arms embracing her as she clung to him and cried into his chest, he was too tall to reach his shoulders, "Okay, it's okay," he breathed into her hair as he rubbed soothing circles on her back, "Man, who would have thought when you fell in love it would be so _damn_ dramatic."

Regina snorted into his chest and pulled away. Graham had always been able to make her laugh in the midst of adversity, "Idiot." she smiled as she wiped her tear tracked cheeks. He was right though. Regina had never been lucky in love. She'd been in lust, a lot, and she'd been infatuated with her fair share of women but she'd neveronce felt the way she feels about Emma.

"First things first," Graham stated as he pulled down two shot glasses from the cabinet and a bottle of Grey Goose Vodka out of the freezer, "How do we get the girl back?"

* * *

Emma lay across her couch listening to the sound of rain thrum against the window sill, the stereo was tuned to some rhythm and blues station in the background and her laptop chimed at her that the battery was dying but Emma didn't register any of it. What garnered her attention was the vase of 3 dozen rainbow roses, held by a giant bear with a down turned mouth and a ribbon that read IM SORRY, that sat in the middle of her coffee table.

It had come an hour ago, no card was attached but Emma knew who it was from. It was the reason she lay here, her phone in her hand and silent tears running down her cheeks. She hadn't heard from Regina in almost a week and her heart hurt more than she was willing to admit. Yes, okay, if she hadn't overreacted and told the brunette not to bother contacting her again then they probably wouldn't have been in this situation in the first place. If she had just accepted the fact that Regina didn't want to stay the night, kissed her goodbye and told her to drive safely, then they could have been cuddling all week like usual when the brunette left work and came over for few hours.

Emma didn't understand though and that was the problem. She couldn't comprehend why Regina didn't want to stay. She didn't understand why she was so adamant about leaving and making the two hour drive back to the mansion at well after midnight. Did she not want to be around the blonde every minute of every day? Did Regina not feel the same way Emma felt?

Emma wiped another tear from her eyes, "Gah fucking tears," she groaned as she heard a knock at her front door. She had a feeling she knew who it was, he'd been by every day for almost a week since Regina had stormed past him, peeled out of her parking spot and into traffic, "I swear Sydney if you come…" Emma trailed off as she flung open the door.

"Hello dear." Regina held out a single rainbow rose toward the blonde. Emma stared at her, her eyes flicking from the rose to Regina and back, "May I come in?"

Emma took a step back and allowed the brunette in closing the door behind her. She turned to find Regina hadn't moved more than a few feet away from her and still held out the rose, Emma sighed taking it from her hand, "Thank you," she whispered as she smelled it.

Regina smiled, "You're welcome," her face unreadable as she watched Emma.

"Thank you for that too," Emma gestured toward her coffee table as she went to walk past the brunette, "They're beautiful but you -. " She stopped talking when Regina's arm seized her waist and gently tugged her towards her. Instantly lost in deep chocolate eyes Emma allowed Regina to close the space between them and softly press their lips together.

"I've missed you." Regina whispered against her lips as she pulled away slightly, their lips still brushing as she spoke, "I'm so sorry if I hurt you Emma."

Emma's response was to claim her lips again, this time longer and sweeter but still chaste, "I may have overreacted, I'm sorry too," Regina kissed her again, lips moving lightly against one another, neither tried to deepen it or dominate, both content to be reunited. Regina hummed as her eyes fluttered open once Emma pulled away and smiled softly, "But don't do it again."

Rubbing her thumb across a pale cheek Regina stared into sea foam green eyes, "I promise."

* * *

"Do you want kids?" Emma asked later that night as they sat watching _The Parent Trap_. It was the only thing on that captured Emma's attention.

Regina was absentmindedly running her fingers through blonde tresses, her new favorite past time, so the question caught her off guard, "I'm sorry, what?"

Emma pointed to the screen where two little Lindsay Lohan's conspired to get their parents together, "Kids." She smiled looking over at Regina, "Ever want any?"

"I…um," Regina didn't know how to answer that question.

She loved children, she just didn't know if she would ever have any and to be honest the thought made her miserable. She wanted more than anything to fall in love and have babies with the woman she would spend the rest of her life with but had long ago she'd resigned herself to the fact that no matter how much she wanted it, it wasn't ever going to happen. That grief caused her to respond with an unquestionable, "No. I don't."

"Oh," Emma tried to hide the disappointment in her voice, she failed.

"Not right now, anyway," Regina amended with a slight smile, "I'm too into my career to start a family anytime in the next ten years." She shrugged casually.

Emma nodded, "I get it. Maybe someday."

Regina kissed her temple, "Yeah, maybe someday."

* * *

_**A/N: In response to a couple of reviews, I chose Regina for the simple fact that most fics center on Emma g!p. I've always admired Regina's strength and felt she would probably handle it a lot better than Emma would, so here we are. :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hi guys! So this is a short chapter, in all honesty it's kind of filler to set up the next one, which will be longer and a turning point for everyone. So enjoy it all the same and I will not disappoint later on.**_

* * *

"Are you serious?!" Ruby exclaimed during their morning run.

Emma laughed, "It's not that big of a deal Rubes."

The leggy brunette scoffed as she ran backwards in front of the blonde, her long locks whipping around her face in the breeze, "You've been together forever and you haven't slept together?"

"Ruby!" Emma hissed as joggers passing by slowed at the outburst, "It hasn't been forever, it's been a little over 2 months."

"Emma, doll, when you are with a woman as hot as _Regina_ _Mills_, that's forever." Ruby teased running beside her again, "What about a couple weeks ago when she took you to Mexico for your anniversary?"

"It was Argentina, and no," Emma sighed. The truth was she wanted Regina and she wanted her bad. She'd been throwing out hints, having extremely heated make out sessions with the other woman, touching her whenever the opportunity arose. Hell, she'd even resorted to wearing more revealing clothing, especially when they were at the beach in Argentina but Regina wasn't biting, "Regina's not ready and I respect that." Emma chose to say instead.

Ruby stayed silent and studied the blonde as they ran the end of their route and turned to run back. After a couple minutes of silence with Emma glancing at her warily and returning her gaze back to the trail she laughed. Emma looked over at her friend questioningly, "What?"

Ruby continued to giggle as she stated, "You're hurtin' bad," She teased with a knowing smirk.

Emma groaned as they picked up their pace, "You have no idea."

"Have you tried talking to her about it?" Ruby asked hating to see her friend suffer but also finding it extremely funny.

"What am I supposed to say? Regina I want you to jump my bones already?" Emma and Ruby broke into giggles as a man running past tripped over his own feet and sprawled out on the ground.

"That could do it." Ruby teased, "Seriously though, you should bring it up or you're going to get blue balls."

Emma laughed, "I'm pretty sure I'd have to have balls for that."

"Nah, it could happen." Ruby nudged her as the neared the end of their run, "Want to grab some lunch?"

"Grannies?"

"You know it. I'll race you!" Ruby screamed as she took off in a sprint, Emma hot on her heels.

* * *

E: I miss you. Hope you're having a good day at work.

Regina smiled as she read the text she'd just received from Emma. No matter how many times she told her that Wednesdays she was in meetings all day, Emma never remembered and truth be told Regina loved that about her. Hitting the reply button she glanced up to let her associate know she was still listening and began typing.

R: I miss you too, dear. My day has just gotten exponentially better, thank you. What are you doing?

E: Went running with Ruby. Now we are at Grannies grabbing some lunch. Don't forget to eat today.

R: I won't. I have a lunch meeting so that takes care of that. Plans for this evening?

E: Well…there was this really beautiful woman that I wanted to spend time with but if you want to do something I could reschedule :-P

Regina snorted under her breath garnering the attention of a couple people around her, none who would dare say anything to her and Graham who smiled and mouthed _Emma_, Regina nodded and quickly returned her gaze to her phone typing out a response

R: You're so funny. You're lucky you're hot.

E: LOL. Thank you baby.

Regina smiled at the term of endearment and glanced up at her associate again. He'd changed the pie chart but nothing of importance was being touched on just yet.

R: I want to kiss you very badly right now.

E: Yeah? Me too. I'll kiss you extra tonight.

R: It seems my attention is sorely being missed so I will see you around 7 tonight.

E: XOXO

* * *

Regina had barely made it into Emma's apartment, they'd exchanged keys during their first month together, before the blonde's mouth was on hers. She hummed into the kiss as arms encircled her neck and fingers wove through brunette strands. Regina's hands instantly clamped onto Emma's hips, holding her close but also far enough away that should anything _arise_ Emma wouldn't know. The tricks she'd been using lately to keep her secret from the other woman, yes she still hadn't told her about her _addition_, were beginning not to work as Emma got bolder with her advances.

Regina knew the blonde wanted to have sex. If she hadn't already figured it out, she definitely would have known after Argentina, some of the blondes clothing was downright indecent during that trip. It had resulted in a lot of cold showers and the occasional _helping_ hand when Emma was sleeping or out of the room.

"Mm, hello dear." Regina licked her lips as she pulled away from the kiss, "To what do I owe that welcome?"

Emma giggled as she bit her bottom lip, "I missed you." She said it like a question then turned on her heel and walked toward the kitchen, "And I owed you, want something to drink?"

"Water would be great, thank you."

"How was your day?" Emma asked as she sat beside the brunette and handed her the glass of water, "Anything exciting?"

Taking a sip Regina shook her head, "Nothing exciting. Just another day."

"How did your lunch meeting go?"

"Well, but I don't think we're going to be working with the company. He kind of gave me the creeps." Regina scrunched up her face.

Emma laughed, "Who was it?"

"Robin Loxley, CEO of Merrimen Industries." Regina answered sipping her water again.

Emma hummed as though she knew what Regina meant. It was no secret to the brunette that Emma wasn't big on business knowledge but she indulged her in conversation and she loved her for it. So when Emma changed the subject and asked if she wanted to watch a movie she readily agreed and they settled in for the night.

* * *

Regina had stayed over a couple of times since their fight months ago. She made adjustments, wore baggy pajamas, the underwear that she had especially made to conceal her member and made sure she was out of bed and in the shower with the door locked long before Emma awoke.

When they cuddled on the couch, Regina stayed sitting upright and if Emma wanted to lay her head in her lap she made sure there was a pillow over her legs. It wasn't the most comfortable of situations, especially when they were watching something that Regina found stimulating, which thanks to Emma happened a lot as of late, but it worked.

Regina had been absentmindedly running her fingers through blonde tresses as they rested on her lap when Emma spoke, "It'll be 3 months in less than 2 weeks." She whispered as she watched the actors on the movie kiss. Regina hummed but didn't speak as she continued, "I don't want to go anywhere. I want to stay in. Is that okay?"

Regina shifted slightly to adjust as Emma turned to look up at her, "That's fine dear."

Emma smiled, "I'll cook for you."

"Are you sure that's wise, I thought you _liked_ your apartment." Regina teased and flinched slightly as Emma pinched her hip.

"Ass." Emma grinned turning back to the TV.

A short while later Regina noticed the blonde hadn't spoken in a while and looked down to see her sleeping. Nudging the blonde gently awake, she followed her sleepily to the bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: Stick with me, it's about to be an interesting ride :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: And away we go…**_

* * *

"Happy Anniversary beautiful." Emma beamed as Regina presented her with the small jewelry box. Her hands shook as she took it and sat down on the couch staring down at it. Regina stifled a chuckle, "Are you going to open it?"

"I just," Emma hesitated before looking back at her, "I thought we weren't exchanging gifts, you said we weren't exchanging gifts."

Regina sat beside her and grabbed her hand, "I know. I'm sorry. I just couldn't pass it up when I saw it." She kissed the blonde's temple, "Forgive me?"

Emma sighed, "Always."

Turning back to the jewelry box in her hand she smiled excitedly and slowly opened the lip, Regina smiled when she heard the blonde gasp, "Do you like it?"

Emma couldn't take her eyes off of the beautiful necklace. She stared down at the sterling silver circle pendant embedded with a beautiful swan and fought the urge to cry. It wasn't fancy, it was simple and modern like Emma preferred, in fact the only thing on it was that she would call fancy was the small diamond that made up the eye of the swan. Letting out a shaky breath she turned to Regina and kissed her softly, "I love it." She breathed, "Put it on me?"

"I'd be honored," Regina smiled as she reached over and removed the necklace from the box. Waiting until Emma lifted her hair, she gently placed it against her sternum and clasped it in the back. Regina smiled, "Perfect." She whispered placing a sweet kiss on the blonde's shoulder.

Emma turned and captured the brunette's lips in a slow sweet kiss, her fingers weaving into short brunette locks, Regina couldn't stop herself from leaning into the other woman. The blonde felt the shift and slowly began to lay back against the couch. Regina could feel the situation getting slowly out of hand as they continued to deepen the kiss. Tongues slipped into awaiting mouths while hands grasped at any available surface on the others body. They had been toeing this line for a while now and once they crossed it there was no going back. Everything she had worked for with Emma, everything she had given of herself would be thrown out like yesterday's newspaper. Regina had been hiding this for so long and if she didn't stop things right now there would be no more hiding, Emma would know. With the utmost reluctance she pulled away and tried not to smirk as Emma groaned in disappointment.

"Why did you stop?" Emma gasped trailing her fingertips through long blonde locks and locking eyes with the stunning brunette.

"We can't." Regina answered a little breathlessly, "I should go."

"But we haven't had dinner yet." Emma pouted as she readjusted her dress and moved closer to Regina on the couch, "I cooked." She teased reminding Regina of a conversation they'd had in the beginning of how useless the blonde was in the kitchen.

Regina laughed, "I should _really_ go then."

"Hey!" Emma feigned insult as she swatted the other woman's arm, "Ass."

Regina continued to chuckle as Emma's fingertips trailed down her forearm, over the fingers in her lap and onto her thigh. When she began drawing abstract patterns right above her knee Regina's laughter abruptly stopped. She could feel her arousal for this woman growing and that was not something she could handle, "What are you doing?" She breathed as Emma leaned in to kiss her for the second time that evening.

"I have to explain it?" Emma asked as her hand crept higher on Regina's pants covered thigh. Regina bolted upright off of the couch, stunned by the abrupt departure, Emma let out a frustrated sigh, "Regina, what is _wrong_?"

Regina looked down at the gorgeous blonde and ran her fingers through her shorter hair, "Emma…," she sighed.

"No," she interrupted leaning back against the arm of the couch, "Why are you running from me?"

"I'm not running!" Regina challenged.

Emma raised an eyebrow and gestured toward the other woman, "Sure looks like running."

"I have never and I will never run from anything in my life!" Regina was growing angry.

The audacity. The nerve. She was the youngest CEO in New York and had millions to show for it, people feared her. She'd never backed down from a challenge in her entire life…yet here she was. She sighed knowing that there was some truth to Emma's statement, she was _kind of _running, but what did she expect. She loved Emma, she'd started falling for the other woman months ago when Emma had no idea who she was, and didn't care. It had been a breath of fresh air, a clean slate, Regina had never really been afraid of anything but she was afraid of losing Emma.

"Regina, come here." Emma sighed as she watched the emotions play out over the other woman's face. She was hiding something.

"I'm not a child, dear." Regina bristled at the pitying tone in the other woman's voice.

Emma threw up her hands in exasperation. This wasn't their first argument, fight, whatever you wanted to call it. They'd been dating for 3 months, they'd had their share of tiffs but this was ridiculous. Regina was a beautiful, strong, bossy and controlling woman. She had to be. Emma understood that, she even liked it to an extent, although she'd never admit it to the brunette. Emma was equally beautiful and strong but she was also stubborn and refused to be controlled, hence they're arguments, "So stop acting like one and come here."

Regina actually had to fight the urge to stomp her ChristianLouboutin covered foot, if she broke a three thousand dollar heel she'd actually kill someone, and walked over to the couch plopping down gracefully beside the blonde. She couldn't ignore the smirk on Emma's face, "Happy, dear?"

"Tell me what's going on," Emma leaned into her side, placing her head on the brunette's shoulder, her breath ghosting across Regina's neck, "Hmm, what are you so afraid of?"

Regina absently ran her fingers through the end of Emma's blonde tresses, they reached the middle of her back when straightened but tonight they wound in free flowing curls, "You need a trim dear." Regina breathed as she straightened a curl only to let it bounce back in place, "I could make you an appointment with Javier."

"I prefer Super Cuts," Emma joked as she curled further into Regina's side, the other woman chuckled, "And you're deflecting."

They were silent for a short while, Emma letting Regina think and Regina trying to come up with anything other than the truth to tell the woman she knew could break her. Emma held too much power over her, her emotions were all over the board where the blonde was concerned and Regina had never felt this way before. It's why she decided at the last moment to just say what needed to be said and get it over with, "I don't want to lose you," it was barely a whisper but Emma heard it loud and clear.

She smiled against Regina's neck and kissed her thrumming pulse, "You won't."

"Emma -." Regina breathed looking down as she looked up at her.

"No," Emma shook her head as she closed the distance between them and claimed Regina's lips in a sweet kiss, "You won't lose me." She breathed against Regina's still parted lips as she pulled a hairsbreadth away from the other woman's mouth, their lips grazing as she spoke.

Regina studied her face from their close proximity. She searched Emma's eyes for deceit. She followed the slope of the other woman's nose, the contours of her lips, the angle of her jaw, "You're going to break my heart," she breathed.

Emma didn't have time to think about the statement before Regina surged forward reclaiming her lips in a heated and passionate kiss. Emma hummed her approval, not realizing she'd picked up the trait from the brunette, as Regina slowly laid her back on the couch and hovered above her never breaking the kiss. Their mouths moved in sync, their tongues exploring every inch of the others mouth they could feel, battling for dominance and moving against each other in submission. Regina relented as she trailed kisses down Emma's jaw to her neck. Biting gently on her pulse point, Emma whimpered before Regina soothed it with her tongue and returned her lips to the blonde's.

Regina's arm began to shake with the strain of holding herself above the blonde and Emma noticed. Pulling Regina by the hip, with the hand that wasn't buried in short brunette strands, she tried to coax the older woman down on top of her. Regina tensed instantly and pulled away from her. Shaking her head she closed her eyes and tried to regain control of her body, her arousal. Regina could feel it pulsing between her thighs, her panties were beyond uncomfortable and she ached for release.

"Regina," Emma panted, breathless from the kiss, "Come here."

"I-." Regina started, still shaking her head, eyes still closed.

"Come here." Emma's tone brooked no dissent causing Regina to look down at her in confusion, "Come here," she spoke softer.

Regina slowly hovered over her again and sighed as Emma claimed her lips. The kiss was slow, sensual and did nothing to ease the ache between her legs. Emma squirmed as fingers began a slow ascent up her right leg until they played with the hem of her dress which had risen to the middle of her thigh. Dropping her mouth from Emma's lips to her jaw and down to her shoulder, Regina released a shaky breath when she heard Emma's voice in her ear as she tugged gently on her hips again, "You won't break me." She punctuated the whispered statement with another slight tug on Regina's hips and a bite to her earlobe.

Regina's head shook against her shoulder as she released another, longer, shaky breath, "Emma," she swallowed to lubricate her dry throat, "I can't."

"Yes, you can." Emma raised her chin and met her lips in another kiss as she slowly convinced Regina to bring her weight down on top of her.

Regina leaned down on her bent elbow never breaking their kiss, aligning her breasts against Emma's, certain the other woman could feel her heart as it tried to beat its way out of her chest. Her hand slipped further up the blonde's thigh as she gently allowed her stomach to rest against Emma's, wondering when the woman's legs had fallen apart to accommodate her between them. Finally with a deep breath, her lips still attached to Emma's, Regina allowed her pelvis to rest against the blonde's beneath her.

Emma broke the kiss with a gasp and fought the urge to squirm away, "Regina?"

"Don't run away from me." Regina breathed against her ear as her head dropped, "Please."

"I-," Emma paused taking a deep breath and swallowing hard, "I'm not going to run, just is - . Regina?"

Regina leaned back slightly in order to look into the blonde's eyes. She saw uncertainty, confusion and something that she couldn't define but she didn't see fear. That was a start, she assumed biting her lower lip, "Now you know." She breathed.

Emma raised a questioning eyebrow, not sure how to take the other woman's dismissal of what she considered a _big_ deal, "You have a pe-, Regina what the hell?!"


	7. Chapter 7

Regina moved away from the blonde to the other end of the couch and tried, unsuccessfully, to hide her erection. She knew this was going to happen. She'd known that Emma wouldn't be able to see past her addition and yet knowing did nothing to ease the pain. It hurt so much. She took a gasping breath, trying to fight back the tears, as her heart clenched in her chest. Releasing a shuddering breath she slammed her hand against the arm of the couch as a tear broke way down her cheek, "Dammit!"

Emma watched from her spot on the couch, after sitting up, as Regina tried to compose herself. Trying and failing, not to look down at the other woman's crotch, she jumped at Regina's outburst, her eyes shooting up to the brunette's face in time to see another tear fall. Emma scrambled over to her, "Hey," she breathed reaching a hand to her forearm, taking no offense when Regina flinched, she drew slow circles with her thumb, "Why are you crying?"

Regina scoffed turning her head, "Are you daft?" Emma chuckled softly, realizing it was a stupid question after she'd asked it, causing Regina to glance back at her, "What, pray tell, is so funny, Miss Swan?"

"Miss Swan again?" Emma asking sitting up next to the brunette, "Regina, come on, don't shut me out."

"What would you like for me to do then? Say that we can remain friends, tell you that it's okay that I _disgust_ you?" Regina was up and pacing now, "That everything will be fine and we can just go on as though this never happened? I cannot just go back to my life before you, I love you Emma!" Regina paused realizing her slip but continued on in a whisper, "I would have been fine never being intimate with you, kissing you every day, because I still would _have_ you."

Emma stood from her place on the couch and approached the distraught brunette slowly, like one would a frightened animal, "You don't disgust me." She whispered once she was close enough to garner Regina's attention. It was true, she wasn't disgusted by Regina, no matter what she had between her legs. The brunette turned and looked at her as Emma slowly reached for her hand and brought it over her pounding heart, encasing it with her own. Regina inhaled at the beating beneath her fingers that sped up as Emma took a step closer diminishing the personal space between them, "I love you too Regina and you still have me. I just need you to explain this to me. Baby, I want to understand. I mean – were you born with it or did you get to close to a chemical plant?" Emma tried to lighten the mood.

Against her better judgment Regina snorted a quiet laugh and gave the blonde a small smile, "I was born this way Emma, I won't change who I am."

Emma nodded, "I'm not asking you to, okay? Come sit down." She added as she led Regina to the couch by the hand. Once seated she tucked a stray strand back behind the brunettes ear and wiped tears away with her thumbs. Regina softly smiled at her, "So beautiful." Emma breathed as she leaned in and chastely kissed her lips.

Regina let out a contented sigh against her lips and allowed her eyes to drift closed, "You love me?" She whispered into the space between them as Emma pulled away.

Emma nodded when Regina's eyes sought her own, "Yes," she smiled although it faded quickly, "I shouldn't have pressured you. I'm sorry. You would have told me in your own time."

"I'm not so sure I would have." Regina confessed, "I should have told you in the beginning but I was terrified Emma. I've never been so scared in my life." She added looking down at her hands as they twisted in her lap. Regina hated to show weakness and this felt worse than breaking down in front of Graham.

"I'm sorry." Emma frowned again, "That I made you feel that way. You are safe with me Regina. I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose, you know that." Emma added and kissed her again, this time a little slower and longer.

Cupping Emma's cheek, Regina sighed as she felt Emma try and deepen the kiss, her tongue swiping against her bottom lip, "You're not helping." She stated as Emma's fingers entwined in her hair.

"Sorry." Emma breathed against her neck as she broke the kiss, "It's just your lips, God!"

Regina genuinely laughed, "Hmm, I understand, dear. Your mouth," She hummed her appreciation as she leaned in and kissed the blonde again, "It is simply sinful."

Emma grinned as her eyes trailed down to Regina's crotch, she could only see a minor sign of her erection and that's only because she knew it was there, still it intrigued her, "So…" Emma trailed off as her eyes found Regina's again.

"So?" Regina smirked having followed her gaze.

Any other time she would have been self-conscious if someone were looking at her crotch, which is why she went through so much trouble to conceal it. Body adhesives, underwear that was specially made and ridiculously expensive, and this coming from a woman that dropped thousands on a pair of JimmyChoo pumps that she only wore once. With Emma though, she didn't feel that tingle in the back of her mind that told her to hide, she was comfortable now that her secret was out in the open.

"Tell me about…it." She struggled to find the right words without being crass.

Regina grinned, "Well his name is Regal -."

"You named it!" Emma interrupted.

Regina laughed loudly at the ludicrousness of the conversation, "Of course not Emma! Don't be absurd." She watched as Emma's cheeks flamed red with embarrassment and decided to let her off easy, "Really dear, you have to be a little more specific with your questions."

"You Regina Mills are an ass!" Emma tossed out with a smile letting the brunette know she was joking, "Okay fine…um…who all knows about…it." She scrunched up her brows at the pronoun, "Maybe we _should_ call it Regal."

Regina laughed again, "If it makes you feel better dear, you may call my _penis_ whatever you'd like."

Emma blushed at the bluntness of Regina's statement but nodded after a moment, "Yep, I like Regal. It'll be our little secret name for him." Regina shook her head in humor and Emma continued, "So, who all knows about _Regal_ over there."

Emma smiled as Regina chuckled, she cleared her throat of the laughter and spoke, "Well, my doctors and parents of course. My tailor, personal designer, masseuse and Graham." Regina answered.

"Graham knows!"

"He is my best friend Emma."

"I know, I just thought…I'm not sure what I thought." Regina chuckled again and leaned in to kiss the blonde's pout before she continued, "How has no one ever leaked this?"

Regina raised a confused eyebrow, "I don't understand the question, dear."

Emma hesitated, "I – I just mean you're high profile and I'm sure you've been in relationships before me that ended, so how have you kept it a secret?"

"Ah" Regina nodded her understanding, "Gag orders and expensive lawyers go a long way."

"Gag orders, right." Emma paused, "Do I have to sign one?"

Regina deflated, "Are we breaking up?"

"No!" Emma clarified as the brunette paled slightly, "I just meant, you know what, never mind."

Regina exhaled in relief, "What else dear?"

"How have you hid him all this time?"

"Many different ways. There are body adhesives and special underwear that I use in my day to day routine." Regina added teasingly, "Mostly will power when I'm around you."

"Hey!" Emma laughed, "Why would you need will power around me? I behave." she teased running her hand up Regina's thigh.

"Mmhmm," Regina leaned in and kissed the blonde, "Is this turning you on Miss Swan?" she whispered against soft pink lips.

Emma looked into Regina's eyes through the minimal distance and kissed her slowly, "You have always turned me on Regina," She confessed pecking her lips again before sitting back again, "_This_ doesn't change that."

Regina felt her eyes water and looked away from sea foam green eyes to regain her composure, "I don't deserve you." She breathed as she looked back at Emma.

Emma frowned, "Why not?"

"I just don't."

"Yes, you do. It's me who doesn't deserve you." Emma confessed.

It was Regina's turn to frown, "What do you mean?"

"You're Regina Mills and I'm just…me."

"I happen to like _just you_." Regina smiled softly before kissing the blonde long and sweet.

Emma smiled into the kiss and smirked mischievously as Regina sat back, "Sooo, how big is he?" She added scooting closer to Regina as her hand grazed the side of Regal.

Regina's breath hitched as she answered, "Bi-big enough." She cleared her throat as Emma's hand began to softly stroke the length of her above her slacks, "Emma?"

"Hmm?" Emma purred kissing her neck and continuing her ministrations.

"What are you doing?" Regina breathed as she turned her head to face her only to have her lips claimed in a kiss that left little to wonder about what the other woman was doing. Regina contentedly hummed as Emma's tongue made its way into her mouth and massaged her own while her hand massaged her member. She moaned as Emma straddled her lap, running her hands up Emma's thighs she gently squeezed as the dress continued to ride up. Regina's lips trailed to her neck and bit down while Emma's fingers unbuttoned and unzipped her slacks, "Sweet Je-mmm." Regina gasped against her pulse point when Emma's hand first made contact with her pulsating member beneath the barrier of her underwear.

"Wow," Emma breathlessly spoke in her ear as she gripped and stroked Regina, "You weren't kidding, _big_ enough."

"Fuck." Regina clenched her jaw when Emma's thumb rubbed across the tip, "You…hmm shit…I can't even…mmm…fuck Emma."

Emma chuckled throatily as she bent to kiss the tops of Regina's breasts, "Take this off." She breathed as she unbuttoned the other woman's blouse with her free hand, "So is Regal like a regular...um."

Regina chuckled at her sudden fluster and took a second to breathe as Emma paused, "Yes." She inhaled removing her blouse and unzipping the back of Emma's dress. Emma grinned, "Regal is just like any other fully functioning member." Regina waited for Emma to raise her arms allowing her to remove the dress then leaned in to kiss her, shifting to lay her down on the couch and wasting no time leaning into her. Regal pressed hard against Emma's panty clad core as Regina devoured her mouth with her own.

She locked eyes with Emma as she kissed her way down her chest, running her tongue along the edge of her bra before pulling the cup down, pulling a straining nipple into her mouth and sucking lightly. Emma arched into her and whimpered softly, her fingers tugging at brunette strands. She was panting when Regina released her nipple with a soft _pop_ and moved over to the breast she'd neglected. She kept her eyes on Emma the entire time, even when the blonde's rolled back as she moaned, her nails gently scraping Regina's scalp.

Returning to Emma's lips, Regina's fingers trailed down a quivering stomach and across to rest against a hip bone and teasingly run under the waist band of the blonde's panties. She was so caught up in the feel of the woman beneath her that she barely registered when Emma began pushing her slacks down her hips. She lifted slightly to assist allowing them to pool on the floor as her fingers wove through golden tresses and tugged slightly. Emma moaned against her mouth as her fingers ran up then down Regina's smooth back before settling on her bottom and squeezing a firm cheek. Regina gasped and arched into the blonde, she could feel Emma's arousal through both of their panties, her own member throbbing to the point of being painful.

Regina broke away from the blonde's mouth and laced their fingers together while resting her forehead against Emma's as she tried to catch her breath. Emma took the hint and looked up at her through dark hooded lashes. Pupils blown wide with lust, both women lay there with chests heaving for breath, clad only in their bra and panties. Regina was the first to speak after an intense minute of searching each other's face, "Are we really doing this?"

"D-do you have a condom?" Emma asked looking down between Regina's legs at the bulge that was barely being contained in the other woman's panties and biting her bottom lip.

Regina shook her head once Emma looked back up at her, "I hadn't planned on this ever happening."

"Oh," Emma breathed. After another intense moment of staring Regina was resigned to her fate that she would not be having sex with Emma tonight and rose to move away. Emma grabbed onto her hips and held her still. Glancing down at the woman beneath her she waited for her to speak, releasing her bottom lip from beneath her own teeth, Emma finally made eye contact and spoke, "Just pull out."

"What?" Regina asked confused by the statement.

"When you need…um…need to…" Emma rolled her eyes at herself and the inability she suddenly had to formulate sentences.

"Cum, dear?" Regina offered with a smirk.

This time the eye roll was directed at her, "Yeah," Emma breathed, "Pull out."

Regina hesitated, "Are you sure?"

Emma nodded in return and grabbed the back of her neck bringing her into a passion filled kiss. They wasted no time divesting each other of their remaining undergarments and Emma gasped at the sight of Regina. Not only was her body a masterpiece of tanned perfection from her head all the way to her feet, but the member between her legs was, "Oh my god." Emma breathed as she stared at Regina's rock hard pulsating member in all its glory, "Big enough? _Really_ Regina? That thing is like..." she trailed off.

"I know, dear." Regina tried not to grin, she knew she was well endowed, but there was no need to boast about it. She'd always thought since she had to be born with a male member at least it was a big one when it counted. Looking down at Emma her arousal shot through her tenfold as she watched Emma's eyes trail down her body like it was the last drop of water in the middle of a drought, "You're stunning." Regina breathed as her eyes scanned Emma's frame. She was all toned muscle, smooth flesh and curves, her abs alone had Regina near drooling.

Emma smiled up at her as she leaned down before their lips touched in a sweet, leisurely kiss. Hands began exploring unhurriedly until the heat between them became too much again and all thought of moving slowly went out the window. Emma gripped at Regina's back as her hand went between the blonde's legs and the drenched folds that resided there. She was so wet. Regina had no doubt that she would slip in with little to no friction as she traced slow circles around her clit. Emma bucked her hips for more contact so Regina slid her middle finger down to her entrance in response and listened as she moaned. Emma pulled her closer and wrapped a leg around her waist, resulting in opening herself wider for Regina's stroking digit.

Her head lolled to the side, and she whimpered as Regina dipped her middle finger shallowly into her core. Regina's breath puffed against the blonde's throat at the narrow space, "Shit Emma."

"I-it's been a while." Emma moaned as Regina pulled her finger out only to push further back in,

"I don't want to hurt you." Regina breathed, she couldn't wait any longer to be inside her, especially when Emma began teasing her nipples the way she was doing with her mouth at the moment. Regina arched into her as Emma bit down on her left nipple causing her member to rub the length of the blonde's saturated slit, "Fuck." She hissed as Emma's head fell back with a _thud_ against the arm of the couch.

"Regina," Emma breathed looking into the brunette's lust darkened eyes, "Please."

"Tell me if it's too much." Regina stated as she positioned herself.

Emma nodded biting her bottom lip and gasped as she felt Regina slowly enter her, "Fuck, fuck, fuck…mm," She grit her teeth as Regina continued to fill and stretch her. Looking down she could see she was halfway inside when she felt her stop so that she could adjust. Emma's head fell back against the couch again as she moaned, "Mm…don't stop…don't stop…fuck don't stop." Regina gave a shallow thrust of her hips as she filled the blonde another inch.

Her right hand gripped the couch beside Emma's head, and she leaned over her while her left hand held her member as she inched inside the blonde. She couldn't contain her moan, "You're so damn tight," Regina breathed as Emma bit her bottom lip to keep quiet when she finally filled her fully, "You feel so good Emma, fuck." Regina grabbed the blonde's thigh to ground them both before she started to move.

"Who knew you had such a filthy mouth during sex Miss Mi…mmm" Regina chuckled as Emma cut herself off with a moan when she began long, slow thrusts into her, pulling out almost all the way and thrusting back in.

It wasn't enough to get either of them where they needed to be but Regina wouldn't take the blonde the way she wanted to, she refused to hurt her. Her forehead rested against Emma's as she moved against her, "Look at me," Regina breathed before they locked eyes, "I love you Emma." Emma's breath hitched at the sheer intensity of Regina's stare forcing her to look away and bite her lip to keep from crying.

It felt good, damn good, to have Regina inside her but Emma could tell she was holding back. She could feel her hesitancy on every inward thrust. She appreciated that she was being so cautious, especially with how tight Emma was, but enough was enough, "Regina," Emma moaned as she thrust back into her slowly and waited until she met her eyes, Pulling Regina down into a sensual kiss she trailed her lips to the other woman's ear and whispered, "You won't break me."

Regina closed her eyes for a moment as the words rolled around inside her head. She thrust her hips hard into Emma causing the other woman's breathe to catch in her throat as she let out a long deep moan. Emma had never felt fuller in her sexually active life. She'd had a number of sexual partners in her day, mostly one night stands, but none of them could compare to what Regina was doing to her. She gripped the other woman's shoulders, blunt nails leaving crescent shaped red marks in her tanned skin as Regina pounded into her in short deep thrusts, "Fuck…oh god…yes! Mm…don't stop…don't stop…shit!"

Regina rolled her hips on every inward thrust making sure to graze Emma's inner walls on every pull out, not enough to make her cum but enough to get her close. She could feel Emma loosen up around her slightly but not enough for her to slip fully out without a squeeze, not that she planned on slipping fully out, "Emma, you have no idea how good you feel." Regina grunted on an inward thrust that made Emma's back arch off the sofa, "You like that? You like it deep and hard?"

Emma was close to screaming, "Yes! Yes! Fuck yes!" She yelped when Regina shifted and lifted her slightly into her lap causing her member to slide deeper into Emma, "Oh god…oh…oh….mmm…fuck!" Emma clung to Regina with the new position and claimed the brunette's lips. Her knees were bent on either side of Regina's thighs, their breasts brushed against one another and the only thing holding her up was Regina's arm around her lower back as Emma rode her deep and hard.

"I lo- love you," Regina breathed into the blonde's ear as her left hand wound into blonde tresses. Emma's head fell to her shoulder with a deep moan on an upward thrust while she clung to her with her right arm. She didn't know what possessed her to lift the blonde into her lap but it was proving effective as she met each downward thrust of Emma's hips with an upward thrust of her own. Skin slapped against skin, sweat glistened between their breasts, they slid against one another as Regina went from internally thinking I'm getting close to, "Fuck, I'm going to cum." She panted as she tried lifting Emma off of her to no avail.

"No…no…Fuck, hold on." Emma grunted as she slammed down onto Regina's member faster, "Shit…I'm close…fuck…I'm so close Gina. I love you baby, hold on."

Regina clenched her jaw as she fought to hold her orgasm at bay and increased her thrusts into Emma tenfold. She wanted her to cum, she wanted her to be satisfied but fuck this was torture. "Ah…yes!" Emma screamed as Regina rammed into her, "Mm…shit! Regina…fuck! Harder baby…harder!"

"Come on Emma, cum for me. I can't hold off much longer." Regina panted in her ear as her grip in Emma's hair tightened to almost painful. She was going to cum if she didn't pull out soon. She felt Emma tighten around her and that didn't help any, "Oh fuck, Emma, I…shit…I need to pull out. Fuck…fuck…God…I'm going to cum."

Emma was so close, she could feel it, she was so fucking close, "Do it." She breathed as she smashed back down as Regina thrust up, "Mm…fuck Gina…I'm close." Regina thrust up into her again as she spoke, "I'm on the p-pill…cum baby."

Regina hesitated but as Emma bit down on her shoulder on a particularly deep thrust inward she clenched and came hard, harder than she ever remembered having cum before, "Shit…shit…fuck." She groaned as she twitched inside the blonde's still tight channel.

Oddly enough it was feeling Regina's release that pushed Emma over the edge, "Oh fuck!" Emma screamed out her own release as Regina slowed down her thrusts. Emma clung to her as wave after wave of aftershocks washed through her causing her to tighten and squeeze Regina's member. Regina groaned as Emma continued to spasm and gently tried pulling out of her, "Wait, wait, not yet." Emma breathed.

Regina stilled and kissed the blondes lips as their foreheads rested against one another. Emma hummed into the kiss and lazily moved her tongue against the brunettes. When she felt the blonde loosen Regina slipped out of her but kept Emma sitting in her lap as she kissed her forehead; her nose, her lips and finally above her heart where the necklace rested. Emma's eyes remained closed as she relished in post orgasmic bliss, "I love you." Regina breathed as she held tightly to the blonde who sighed happily, "I couldn't have asked for a better gift."

Emma hummed, "I love you." Resting her head against Regina's shoulder she asked, "Can we just…for a few minutes?"

"Whatever you want, my love." Regina shifted so that her feet we planted on the floor with the blonde still straddling her waist and leaned against the back of the couch closing her eyes as she radiated pure happiness, "Whatever you want."

* * *

_**A/N: So…this got away from me lol. It's longer than planned, went in an entirely different direction and I'm okay with that :) Also I had to enlist the help of my buddy ToAngstOrNotToAngst for the smut because lesbihonest…so Happy New Year!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Another long one…**__**.So these are coming out a lot faster than normal since with the holidays I've got nothing to do but soon work will pick up and there will be a bit of time between updates. Not too much, don't want you guys to lose interest, but if I go silent for a week don't be alarmed**_ :)

* * *

"I can't do lunch at Grannies today." Emma exhaled a long breath, her muscles protesting during their morning run, as she pushed to stay in step with Ruby.

Ruby glanced at her friend, "Oh okay, why not?"

"Regina's coming over for her lunch break," Emma smiled as she side stepped a branch that had made its way onto the path, "We haven't seen each other since the day after our anniversary. She had a business trip this weekend in Boston and we just haven't been able to connect."

"You two are so sweet, it hurts my teeth." Ruby teased as they turned down a particularly populated area of the park.

"Yeah." Emma's smile widened as she breathlessly agreed.

Ruby glanced at her friend again, something was different and she was determined to put her finger on it. After jogging for a few more minutes in silence, her brain finally caught up with her. Looking over at Emma again, Ruby stopped dead in her tracks, a wolfish grin overtaking her face.

Emma turned when she realized she'd been running alone, looking around puzzled she jogged back toward Ruby who stood stock still in the middle of the path, unaware of the other joggers moving around her. Hesitating because of the kind of creepy grin on her best friends face, Emma looked around again before asking, "What?"

Ruby took a deep breath before practically screaming, "Oh my god, you had sex!"

"Ruby!" Emma blushed furiously as people literally stopped to stare at the duo, "Can you not!"

"And it was good!" Ruby jumped up and down as Emma's blush darkened, "Tell me everything!"

Emma shrieked in surprise as Ruby swiftly maneuvered her off the jogging path and practically pushed her onto a park bench, "Jeez Rubes, ease up." Emma laughed straightening her shirt sleeve from Ruby's manhandling.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm just excited." Ruby's smile couldn't get any wider, "You guys finally had sex and it was good…really good!" She deduced after Emma ducked her head.

"I'm not talking to you about this." Emma stated as she went to get up from the bench only to be pulled back down, "Ruby!"

"Come on Emma," Ruby pouted, "You cannot keep this to yourself. Give me something."

Emma exhaled defeat and Ruby bounced with joy, "Okay, fine, but I swear if you say anything to –"

"I won't. I won't." Ruby raised her hand in scouts honor.

"I can't believe I'm enabling you," Emma sighed as she thought of what to say. She couldn't very well tell Ruby about Regal but she had to give the other woman _something_ or she'd never hear the end of it. Resigning herself to her fate Emma opened her mouth, "It was good, really good. Yesterday was the first day I could walk without wincing."

Ruby shrieked and bounced in her seat happily, "Oh. My. God. Regina's a _beast!"_ Emma laughed at her friends' antics, "What did she do?"

"Ruby!" Emma admonished, "No, I am not getting that detailed with you."

Ruby pouted again but relented when she realized Emma wasn't going to budge, "Fine, you were more fun before you fell in _love_," she groaned her frustration and glanced at her watch, "I gotta get going. We will talk later. If you're not too tired." She added with a wink as an afterthought causing Emma to erupt in laughter as they headed back toward their respective cars.

* * *

Regina looked up when her office door opened, "Hey," she smiled at Graham before glancing at the clock then back at her diagrams. She had a little over half an hour before she needed to leave for Emma's and wanted to get as much as possible done.

"Hey, lunch today?"

'Hmm, I can't." Regina shook her head casting a quick look in his direction as he took a seat opposite her.

"Big plans with Emma?" He teased picking up a sketch from her pile on the desk before she promptly snatched it back and glared at him, "So what are you two doing?"

No matter how hard she fought it, Regina could not keep the blush from creeping onto her face when she thought about what she wanted to do with Emma during the break, "Nothing," she croaked, clearing her throat she tried again, "Nothing, just stuff."

Graham was intrigued now, if he knew anything about Regina Mills, his life-long best friend, it was that she did not say _stuff_, "Giinnnaaa," he sing-songed.

"Hmm?" she asked avoiding eye contact, the graphic she was studying suddenly the most interesting thing on the planet.

"Regina Mills, what are you not telling me?"

"What? Nothing, don't be ridiculous."

Graham squinted at her, watching her squirm in her seat and avoid his eyes, something was going on. Tilting his head to the side, he studied her and thought about what was different. She'd been happy all week, almost too happy, almost as happy as he was when, "You had sex!"

"Graham!" Regina reprimanded him, "For the love of…we are at work and I am not talking to you about this."

"You did!" he deciphered her dismissal with a boyish grin, "You totally got laid. You did the horizontal mambo. You had a slice of giblet pie. You mingled limbs. You bumped uglies. You -."

"Graham!" Regina's face was bright red as she interrupted him.

"…slytherin her hufflepuff," he finished.

She couldn't stop herself if she'd tried, Regina let out a loud bark of laughter, "Oh my god! No more Harry Potter for you!" She spoke through her laughter, "I don't even want to know where you got that from."

"David Nolan," he replied mischievously. Regina laughed again at the thought of her company's lawyer and _problem_ fixer Kathryn's husband, he was a child stuck in a grown man's body, "So, you had gland to gland combat?"

"Oh my god, Graham!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," He chuckled, "Just did you finally tell Emma and you were intimate with each other…"

"That's better."

"…or did you do the five knuckle shuffle?"

Regina threw her empty coffee cup at him, which he caught in hysterical laughter, "Imbecile!"

Graham couldn't stop laughing, he knew the truth just by the look on her face but he wouldn't be her best friend if he didn't give her shit about it, this was a big deal after all, "Regina," she glared at him, "Honestly, though. I'm really happy for you."

She blushed again looking down at her desk, "Thank you."

* * *

She was waiting for Emma when she returned to her apartment after her run with Ruby. Sitting up from where she was reclined on the couch reading a file, she heard the front door open and smirked at the stunned blonde, "Hello, dear." Regina smiled as Emma's face lit up with recognition. She yelped slightly when Emma came barreling around the couch, jumped in her lap and kissed her senseless but quickly recovered. Regina loved that she could have the blonde in her lap, which was quickly becoming Emma's favorite spot, and not have to worry. Her fingers instantly wove into golden, albeit somewhat sweaty, tresses and pulled the blonde closer to her as their lips moved in sync. Regina's tongue requested entrance which Emma immediately granted then moaned into the brunette's mouth when their tongues moved against one another.

It was another few minutes before Regina pulled away panting and rested their foreheads together, "I have missed you but you need a shower." She teased causing Emma to laugh.

Climbing from the brunette's lap Emma threw a throw pillow at her, "Ass," she added as she walked toward her bathroom, "You're lucky I love you," she called over her shoulder causing Regina's smile to widen as she picked up the file that had been dropped to the floor.

* * *

Half an hour later Regina was just putting the file back down when she heard Emma call her name from the other room. Standing and stretching she made her way to the blonde's bedroom, "Yes, my lo-." She froze in the doorway at the sight of Emma laying across the bed in nothing but her panties.

"Come here." Emma breathed huskily her arousal apparent in her voice.

Regina made her way over to the bed and crawled toward the blonde, removing her blouse and kicking off her heels in the process. Emma's fingers wrapped around the back of her neck and pulled her into a lust filled kiss. Her tongue gliding against the roof of the brunette's mouth before moving against her tongue and massaging gently. Regina hummed into the kiss and pressed her body flush against Emma's on the bed. She could feel the blonde's arousal on her stomach and slowly rolled her hips against her.

Emma's breath hitched as Regal pressed against her clit, she could tell Regina was getting hard and couldn't wait to feel her fully against her. It still amazed her that this beautiful amazing woman was harboring such a secret. Yes, Emma preferred women, as did Regina, but it never crossed her mind to think of Regina as less of one because of what was between her legs. Her heart, her soul, her spirit is what made her a woman, her anatomy just made her human. Her hands went to Regina's back and unclasped her bra, she broke their kiss to allow it to be pulled down her arms and dropped to the floor.

"You're so beautiful," Emma whispered as she moved her lips to Regina's neck and allowed her hands to travel down the brunette's torso. Her fingertips ghosted over Regina's collarbone, across her nipples, down her quivering stomach and rested on her hips, "I love you."

Regina raised her head from where it had fallen back on her shoulders to allow Emma more access to her neck and stared into sea foam green eyes, "I love you," Regina breathed as she arched into Emma's touch, "So much." Lowering her head to the blonde's chest Regina kissed her sternum then trailed her tongue down to the curve of her right breast gently nipping the flesh with her teeth before circling her nipple with the tip of her tongue. Emma writhed beneath her at the sensation, moaning softly when it was finally encase in a warm wet mouth and tugged on slightly by beautiful white teeth. Relishing in the sounds the blonde was making Regina moved on to pay the same respects to her left breast.

Emma's eyes instantly closed, her mouth open, breath heavy as Regina kissed her way down the blonde's stomach. She moaned as she felt Regina's teeth scrape against her hip bone as they latched onto the band of her panties and pulled. She used her teeth until she got them halfway down the blonde's thighs then removed them the rest of the way with her hands. Regina covered every bit of exposed skin with open mouthed kisses, nips and licks as she climbed back up Emma's body, her fingers leaving goose bumps up pale thighs as they moved closer to her core. When her thumbs began slow circles on sensitive inner thighs and her hot breath dusted a drenched center, Emma was a mess beneath her.

Her chest heaved with erratic breaths, her fingers clenched in the comforter on both sides of her body, she was trembling, "Reginahhh." Emma's plea turned into a loud moan as Regina's tongue made contact with her dripping core. Her fingers latched onto short dark hair as Emma tried to pull her closer and push her away at the same time. Regina's tongue found her clit and began slow tight circles that had Emma bucking against her. Wrapping her left arm around the blonde's thigh Regina used her hand to hold down chaotic hips as her tongue moved back down to the source of milk and honey and dipped in as far as it would go before once again performing circles. Fingers tightened in her hair as Emma whimpered then moaned quietly, "Mm…shit."

Regina removed her tongue only to replace it with two fingers as she moved her attention back to the blonde's clit. Matching the rhythm of her fingers with her tongue she didn't have to wait long before Emma began to clench around her digits. Emma was breathless chaos above her and Regina enjoyed the sight. She wanted Emma to know that she could pleasure her in more than one way, in whatever way the blonde wanted her to perform. Picking up the speed of her fingers ministrations, Regina abandoned her clit to press sweet kisses to Emma's inner thigh. When she felt the blonde clench around her again she bit down causing Emma to arch off the bed and cum with a strangled cry.

Slowing her fingers to work Emma down from her orgasm, Regina licked and soothed the bite that was definitely going to bruise, before crawling back up to the blonde's mouth and kissing her lovingly on the lips. Emma wrapped her arm lazily around Regina's neck and returned the kiss, enjoying the taste of herself on the brunette's tongue.

Breaking away Regina smiled down at her, "Hello beautiful," she stated as Emma's eyes fluttered open.

"Mm." Emma hummed, "Hi."

Regina chuckled as she watched Emma bask in post orgasmic delight, "You okay?"

Emma nodded, "Yeah, I just wasn't expecting that. I mean, I figured with Regal and everything…" she trailed off.

Regina frowned slightly, "I don't always have to rely on it." She admitted, "You've been really great about this and I just want you to know that I can do other things you'll like. I know Regal kind of defeats the purpose of being with a woman and I'm sorry. If I could change for anyone, Emma, I would change for you."

Emma watched the brunette and heard every degrading statement, whether she realized it was degrading as she spoke them or not, and furrowed her brow in confusion, "What are you talking about?" She asked sitting up and straddling the brunettes lap, trying to ignore the fact that Regal was pressing against her, she cupped Regina's cheeks and kissed her softly, "I love you. _You_ Regina, I don't want you to change a single thing about yourself, besides, I like Regal."

Regina smiled shyly, she didn't know where this insecurity was coming from, "You do?"

Emma smirked, "Baby, if I didn't prove that to you before then I've got a lot of work to do." Emma punctuated her statement by grinding down on Regina's lap.

Regina groaned softly and bit her bottom lip as Emma kissed down her jaw line to her neck, bit down on her pulse point and sucked, all while rotating her hips along Regal. Her hands attached to the blonde's hips as she pulled her harder against her, "In my pu-purse," Regina swallowed thickly as Emma trailed her tongue up to her ear and breathed hotly against it, the rotation of her hips never ceasing, "There's c-condoms." She managed before her ear lobe was tugged between hot lips and dazzling teeth causing her to moan.

"Don't move." Emma breathed as she climbed off the bed and made her way to the brunette's purse. Regina lay there panting before sitting up and removing her slacks. They were a mess with the evidence of Emma's arousal but she couldn't care less, she could always get another pair of Gucci slacks. Emma stood in the doorway watching the brunette, now bare below the waist as well except for her panties which were kind of useless, "I told you not to move." She teasingly admonished as she made her way back over to the bed.

"I guess you'll just have to punish me." Regina breathed as Emma stalked toward her, a predatory gleam in her eye. She watched as the blonde climbed onto the bed on all fours before hooking her fingers into the band of her panties and tugging. Regina lifted her hips slightly to assist before falling gracefully back to the bed, Regal springing to life at his newfound freedom. She whimpered at the sight of Emma licking her lips while staring down at her.

"How should I go about punishing you?" Emma asked as she slowly began trailing her fingers, followed by her tongue, up the brunette's left leg and back down the right one, "Hmm?"

Regina squirmed every time her mouth got close to Regal. She'd never had anyone use their mouth on her and the thought of Emma even slightly touching her member with that sinful tongue had her on edge in seconds, "Emma," Regina breathed her eyes never leaving the blonde's face.

"Hmm?" Emma asked again.

Regina's breath stuck in her throat and her heart stopped, she was certain, as soon as she felt the flat of Emma's tongue travel up the shaft of her member and circle the tip before continuing up her stomach; chest, neck and finally reaching her ear, "Maybe next time…" Emma trailed off and yelped as Regina suddenly flipped her onto her back.

"Condom." Regina growled holding out her hand, which the blonde immediately placed the condom in. Regina wasted no time ripping open the package and sliding it over Regal before finding the blondes gaze again. Emma's breath hitched as she spoke, "Brace yourself."

Emma let out a high pitched moan, almost a scream as Regina entered her in one long thrust, "Fuck!" she groaned. Regina set a vigorous pace, giving the blonde little to no time to adjust, before she began pounding in and out of her. Emma didn't need the time anyway, she was dripping wet so Regina met no resistance as she took her higher, "Fuck…fuck…so good baby." Emma panted.

Regina trailed her hand down the blonde's thigh, pushing it out and up, opening her wider as she changed the angle of her hips. Emma cried out again as her eyes rolled back and her hand shot up to grip the headboard. Regina watched her white knuckled grip and smirked as she leaned over Emma causing Regal to hit deeper on each thrust, "You shouldn't tease me Emma," She breathed across the blonde's face, "You have no _idea_ what I'm capable of." She punctuated her statement with a hard thrust.

"Fuuuck!" Emma semi screamed as the hand she'd had gripping the bedspread shot up and around Regina's shoulders pulling her impossibly closer to her, "Yes, baby yes! Mm…fuck Reginaaaa!"

Regina gasped as Emma suddenly clenched hard around her and came with no previous warning, she continued with her pace as Emma panted out her climax, "We're not done yet, dear." Regina grunted as she shifted her weight onto her other side, effectively changing her angle once again.

"Oh god. Oh god." Emma's nails bit into the brunette's shoulder, no doubt drawing blood, "I can't. I can't. Oh shi…" Emma trailed off as Regina's hand found her clit and rubbed.

Regina could feel the blood rushing in her ears, she felt the metaphorical spring coil tighter in her abdomen and lower back and knew she was going to cum _very_ soon. She picked up her pace inside Emma and put more pressure on her clit, "Shit…almost." Regina encouraged, "I want you to cum with me Emma…fuck…look at me."

Emma struggled but managed to lock eyes with the brunette, Regina stared into sea foam green eyes, mouth open searching for fleeting breath, with one final thrust and a pinch to her clit, Emma clamped down and came with the loudest shriek of the brunettes name she'd ever made. It was enough for Regina to fall over the edge along with her, grunting her release along with a moan of _Emma_ as her back tensed. She swelled with love for the blonde, the push pull effect as she continued to slowly pump into her causing an agonizing burn of pleasure to develop inside of her.

Regina slumped over Emma, her head on her shoulder and still buried base deep inside her, as they both trembled and twitched with aftershocks, "Mm…damn." She breathed against the blonde's neck, "I will never get tired of the way you feel."

"I don't think I can walk." Emma giggled after they had been laying there a few minutes, "I think you broke me." She teased looking over at Regina.

Regina smirked, "Oh yeah?" Emma nodded and then squealed when Regina began tickling her and scrambled off the bed in order to get away from her, "You're cured." Regina managed while laughing.

"Ass." Emma pouted as she watched Regina stand up, dispose of the condom and stretch, then begin gathering her clothing. She didn't realize she'd been staring at her naked grandeur until the woman chuckled and cocked an eyebrow at her smirking, "Shut up." Emma blushed as she grabbed a robe and pulled it on.

* * *

"I've got a change of clothing at the office," Regina answered Emma's unasked question about her pants, "I've also got a dinner meeting tonight and tomorrow is booked up so I won't see you again until later in the week." she kissed her lips chastely as she opened the door to the apartment to leave. Emma nodded but didn't speak, she couldn't keep the heartbreaking look from falling across her face, "My love, what's wrong?" Regina asked taking a step back toward the blonde.

"I just…"she trailed off.

"Emma, what is it?" Regina was slightly worried now.

Emma sighed and looked away from searching mocha eyes, "Nothing, I'm just emotional from the three mind-blowing orgasms you just gave me." She laughed lightly, "Go on, you're late getting back."

Regina eliminated the space between them and cupped a fair skinned cheek, "I'm the boss dear, I can be late. Now tell me what is bothering you."

Emma's eyes began to water, she inhaled shakily and her voice broke before she spoke, "I don't want to be clingy, I just miss you already." She swiped at her eyes and released a frustrated groaned, "It's stupid, just go. I'll be fine."

Regina grabbed her hand as she went to pull away and held her close, "Hey, no, it's not stupid." she soothed, "I'm going to miss you too, okay? I just, I have to go to work dear."

"Ugh, I know. I know that." Emma sighed, "I've just been emotional lately. It's okay, I'm okay." She added squeezing the hand that held her own.

"Are you sure? I could stay a little while longer."

Emma smiled softly, "Thank you, but you don't need to. I'm okay." Regina gave her a skeptical look, "I promise. Now _get_ _out_, you're smothering me." Emma teased.

Regina chuckled and gave her lips a sweet kiss before pulling away, "I love you."

"I love you." Emma breathed into the air as her eyes fluttered open in time to see a glimpse of brunette hair slip through her front door. Her stomach dropped and her eyes began to water again, "Jesus Emma, what is wrong with you?!" She scolded herself as she wiped at her eyes and headed back to her bathroom for another shower.


	9. Chapter 9

Later that week never came. Regina had a big offer come up and needed to be at work with her team to make sure it came through without a glitch. She was there morning, noon and night and found little time to take care of anything else, which included her girlfriend. Emma had been understanding when she'd called to cancelled one dinner date and vowed to make up for it two days later. She'd been fine when Regina texted her to say she couldn't make it by at lunch time the following day. Hell she'd even given her the benefit of the doubt when Regina had Graham come by the hotel she'd started working at to tell her that Regina wouldn't be able to keep their breakfast date the next morning. She knew the woman was busy. You didn't become CEO of your own company and a multimillionaire by sitting on your butt, but this was getting ridiculous.

"I'm sorry!" Regina was exasperated. She and Emma had been arguing, on the phone have you because she couldn't get away from the office, for the better part of half an hour, "I don't know what you want me to do Emma."

Emma groaned her frustration, "I want you to keep your word Regina."

"If there was any way I could get away tonight I would but I can't. I need to see this through." Regina stated just as the document she'd been waiting for came through on her computer screen drawing her attention away from her phone conversation and by association her girlfriend.

"That's what you said two days ago when you canceled our last dinner plans," Emma paused listening to keys clack on the other end of the line, "Are you listening to me? Regina!"

"What? Yes. I'm listening sorry, I just need to reply to this email really quick and – hello?" Regina pulled her desk phone away from her ear as she heard a click, slamming it back into its cradle, "Dammit!"

"Trouble in paradise?" Looking up she glared at Graham wiping the smug smile from his face, "Shit, really?"

"I've been busy." She stated leaning back in her chair, "She feels neglected."

"_Are_ you neglecting her?" Graham asked taking a seat across from her.

"No." Regina stalled momentarily, "Yes, but I've been busy! This deal has taken more time than I originally thought. It's not because I don't _want_ to see her, I love her for god's sake."

Graham smiled softly as her ego noticeably deflated, "So fix it."

* * *

It took a few more days before Regina had the opportunity to even think of how she would fix it. They were going on 2 weeks without seeing each other, three days of not talking, but not from a lack of trying on Regina's part. Emma had stopped answering her phone, she wouldn't respond to her text messages, so Regina swallowed her pride and drove to the blonde's apartment. Imagine her surprise when it was Ruby who answered instead of the blonde she'd come to see.

"Miss Lucas," Regina greeted although there was an undertone of a question.

"Emma's in the bedroom," She clarified when Regina raised an inquisitive brow, "She's um, well she just wanted to go lay down."

"I see." Regina stated moving past the other woman and removing her jacket, "Feel free to leave, I'll take good care of her." Regina dismissed heading toward the bedroom, she didn't wait for a response but smiled when she heard the front door close.

Emma didn't bother to look up at the sound of her bedroom door opening, "Ruby, can you grab another box of Kleenex?"

Regina cleared her throat, "Miss Lucas had to leave but I'd be happy to get them."

Emma's head shot up so fast it made her dizzy. Taking a moment to frantically wipe the tears from her cheeks she frowned, "What are you doing here?"

"Miss Lucas said you were feeling…poorly." Regina deflected as she began picking up discarded clothing on the floor, all belonging to Emma, and balled up tissue paper. She avoided the blonde's stare as she placed the clothing in the bathroom hamper and the Kleenex in the wastebasket, "Would you like some water?" Regina asked looking at the empty glass on the bedside table. She couldn't look at her, Regina knew she'd been crying and she had this nagging feeling that she was to blame.

"Regina?" Emma questioned again, trying to hold on to her anger and not let the small light that was steadily growing larger in the brunette's presence take over. She'd missed her so much and not seeing her for nearly two weeks, Emma had allowed the negative side of her to take over. The side that told her Regina didn't love her, the side that said she was seeing someone else, that Emma wasn't good enough for the other woman. She'd been a mess lately and wanting to make a clean break she'd started ignoring Regina's calls. If they were going to be breaking up, it was better to ease herself away now rather than have it all hit her at once.

"No?" Regina turned to head back into the main room, "How about some dinner, I can make something if yo -."

"Regina!" Emma interrupted her.

"What Emma?!" Regina ran her fingers through her hair and exhaled before locking eyes with the blonde, "What?" she asked again somberly.

It was that look, the sheer fear of being rejected and sent away on her face that allowed the light to consume Emma. Regina wasn't breaking up with her, she was afraid that Emma would leave her instead, She smiled softly, "Come here." Emma whispered as she leaned against the headboard.

Regina climbed onto the bed and snuggled close to the blonde. Emma's head instantly found her shoulder and Regina's arms wrapped protectively around her as she sighed against her collarbone. They sat that way for a while, neither spoke, neither felt the need, they were content to be in each other's arms. When the light started to dim through the bedroom window, Emma stirred, unknowingly waking Regina from the peaceful sleep she'd drifted into listening to the other woman's breathing. Regina hummed as her eyes fluttered open and smiled down at the blonde, "Are you okay, dear?"

Emma nodded, "You're late getting back to work." She gestured toward the setting sun.

Regina shook her head as she stretched her back, "I took the evening off."

"Really?" Emma smiled.

Regina returned it, "Yes, my love." She sighed, "I'm terribly sorry I've been so inattentive these past couple of weeks."

Emma shrugged, "It's okay. I know you get busy, I shouldn't have been so needy."

"I like when you're needy." Regina stroked her cheek then kissed her softly on the lips, "I like being needed."

"Yeah?" Emma breathed against her lips.

"Mmhmm." Regina hummed before claiming the blonde's lips in a harder kiss. Her fingers stroked down a strong jaw, rested against the base of a smooth neck clinging lightly to the swan necklace Emma never took off, before traveling down to the curve of a hip and squeezing.

Emma broke away after another short peck, "Can we just cuddle tonight?" She asked looking down at her lap so as not to see the disappointment in dark chocolate eyes.

Using two fingers, Regina gently lifted her chin and looked intently in green eyes, "We can do whatever you want, my love." She spoke with conviction causing a small smile to break on the blonde's face, which she readily returned.

* * *

Stretching languidly Emma noticed two things, she was still in bed with the sheets tucked closely around her and warm, and Regina was nowhere to be found. It was in that moment that she also picked up on a third thing, there was the most mouth-watering smell drifting through her apartment. She made her way into the kitchen and a smile overtook her face at the sight that greeted her. Regina was bent in front of the stove, apron wrapped around her waist, and oven mitts on her hands. Her hair was pulled back lazily into a claw clip, some had escaped at the top, and she was barefoot, wearing a pair of Emma's sweats and a long sleeve tee shirt.

"Take a picture, dear." Regina teased as she placed the pan she'd removed from the oven on top of the stove and looked over her shoulder.

Emma grinned, "You look cute in my clothing."

"Hmm," Regina sipped from a glass of wine that Emma hadn't noticed before, "I hope you don't mind."

"Nah, probably more comfortable that your normal attire of blouses, pencil skirts and heels." Emma joked as she swiped the wine glass taking a sip, "Not that I'm complaining though."

"Don't forget about my dress slacks," Regina smirked taking her glass back, as she turned back to the stove and pointed to another full glass, "_That_ is yours."

Emma giggled and reached for her designated glass, "Sorry."

Regina smiled, "Not to worry, my love."

Emma leaned pressed Regina's back and glanced down at the dish she'd made, "Did you make me lasagna?" Regina nodded very aware of the blonde pressed against her and the effect it was having on her ability to concentrate on what she was doing, "I had the ingredients to make lasagna?"

Regina laughed at the confused lilt in the blonde's voice, "No actually. I phoned my assistant and had him bring a few things."

"I didn't know you had an assistant," Emma's brow furrowed as she stepped back to refill their wine glasses.

"Not a lot of people do," Regina shrugged, "I don't use him often, and I prefer doing things myself."

"Always in control."

Regina licked her lips as she advanced on the blonde, smirking inside as Emma became spellbound by the move, "You like that about me," she spoke huskily and watched as Emma gulped but remained silent, "Emma?"

"Hmm?" Emma whimpered a little at the low growling of the other woman's voice.

Regina slowly lifted her chin so that she was staring at coffee colored eyes and not crimson lips. She stayed silent a moment allowing her eyes to bore into the other woman's, she waited until Emma's cheeks became flushed with arousal, until her pupils began to dilate then whispered a sultry, "Set the table," and stepped back over to the stove. Emma literally growled, causing Regina to nearly choke on the wine she'd just sipped in order to hold in her laughter as the blonde fumed while doing as she was asked.

* * *

_**A/N: Is anyone else having trouble logging in on a computer? That said I uploaded this chapter via mobile so let me know if there's any mistakes. **_


	10. Chapter 10

"It's Graham's birthday this weekend," Regina said as she walked into the bedroom where Emma was folding her laundry, "You don't have to do that, I'll get to it later," she added moving a pile of underwear and pajamas to the side.

"I don't mind," Emma smiled, "I interrupted your laundry day so I'm helping."

"You didn't interrupt anything, I love spending time with you," Regina kissed her cheek. It was true, she loved spending time with her girlfriend. It had been rough for a while but Regina had made sacrifices. She made sure she took weekends off, even if there was work to be done. She delegated things during the week when she knew they had plans, this all initiated her using her assistant more, which resulted in her seeing Graham less and less. Not many people realized that while Graham was and had always been her best friend, his actual job title was her assistant. It was really just a way to keep him at her side and ease some of the boredom a corporate drone had to endure. He also had a great head for business, when he applied himself, but her mother insisted that they make it legal so she placed him on the payroll.

"Do you have anything planned?" Emma asked setting another pair of pajamas on the pile.

"He wanted to have a yacht party," Regina explained as she walked the pile over to her chest of drawers and gently placed them inside, "I offered to have it on the EVIL QUEEN because I haven't been around much lately so we'll see. Would you be up for attending?"

"Yeah," Emma smiled, "Of course."

"Great," Regina smiled lifting a pile of freshly folded clothing and dropping them haphazardly back into the basket. She grinned at Emma's outraged gasp, "Why don't we leave the laundry…" she breathed leaning over the blonde who lay back on her elbows with a smile of her own, "…and do something fun instead," she continued with a chaste kiss to pink lips.

Emma leaned up into the kiss and used her leg to flip the brunette onto her back on the bed, "Something fun huh?" she asked kissing down a tanned neck. Regina squirmed as Emma straddled her and began grinding her hips, "What did you have in mind?"

"Hmm?" Regina hummed as her hands grabbed the tempting hips in front of her and assisted in the movements, "I could think of a few things."

"Yeah?" Emma gasped softly, "Like what?"

Regina pulled her down into a fierce kiss, Emma's bottom lip trapped between both of hers, she groaned as the blonde wove her fingers through her hair and fell more into her. With a wet _pop_, Regina panted, "Do you want to try something different?"

Emma was just as breathless, "Different?"

Regina gave a naughty smile but before she could speak there was a gruff accented, "Gina!" called through the front of the house.

"Shhh," she whispered against smirking pink lips, "Maybe he'll go away."

Emma giggled, "Both our cars are in the driveway."

"Gina!" Graham was getting closer.

Emma climbed off the brunettes lap after pecking her lips one last time, she laughed as Regina flopped onto her stomach with a huff, hiding her erection as well as pouting, "Dammit."

"Gin…Oh hey!" Graham smiled walking into her bedroom. Emma was casually folding laundry again, "So, what's going on?"

"Just laundry," Emma answered in amusement as Regina groaned.

Graham smiled cheekily, "Uh huh," he gently nudged the bottom of Regina's bare foot with his shoe as she remained sprawled across the bed face down in the comforter. She turned her head and glared at him, his grin widened, "Hey."

Her eyes narrowed, "Mr. Humbert."

Emma giggled, as Graham groaned, "Oh ouch, what did I do?"

Regina sighed, secretly running her hand down her torso to make sure she was once again _presentable, _before sitting up, "Nothing…I'm sorry. Hi Graham."

Emma snickered still as she matched socks and stockings beside the duo, "You guys wanna get lunch?"

"Sure," Graham beamed.

"We could order in," Regina offered, "Watch a movie after."

"Aw Gina, are you asking us on a date?" Graham teased, ducking as Regina threw a newly rolled pair of socks at him. He caught them with a grin, "Hey aren't these mine?"

Regina and Emma simultaneously burst into laughter, "You know if I didn't know you were both packing and into women, I'd be concerned," Emma managed as all three erupted into laughter again.

* * *

She lay with her head against Regina's chest. The brunette had long since fallen asleep, leaving only Emma and Graham watching _The Hobbit_, Graham's pick. She turned placing a tender kiss on Regina's shoulder, her hand caressing the soft flesh of her abdomen where her shirt had risen up, even asleep the brunette pulled the blonde closer to her. Emma smiled as she snuggled into her.

"So how does it feel?" Graham whispered barely audible over the television.

"Hmm?" Emma asked leaning over slightly to make eye contact with him around the arm of the couch, "What?"

"Going on six months," he clarified, "How does it feel?"

Emma smiled widely, "Amazing."

"You know that could have been me," he teased.

"Over my dead body," came a hoarse response from beneath Emma. Graham laughed as Regina shot him a glare over the arm of the couch, "Stop hitting on my girlfriend."

He gasped, mock offended, "Well I never, what kind of man do you take me for?"

"The kind with a penis between his legs," Regina grunted as she sat up causing Emma to snort and nearly spit out her drink. She smiled as she pat her on the back, "I'm sorry, darling."

"S'okay," Emma wheezed as she coughed. She watched as Graham tried to come up with a retort, his eyebrows bunched up, and his lips quirked to the side. She couldn't stop the laugh from bubbling up in her throat at his defeated expression.

"Well shit," he grinned, "Can't dispute that."

* * *

Emma jumped as an arm encircled her waist while standing at the bathroom vanity, "You're beautiful," Regina breathed, her fingers playing with the end of blonde locks. She'd just seen Graham out, more than happy that she and Emma were finally going to be alone again after hours of spending time with him. She loved her best friend, more than she loved a lot of people, but she really wanted to spend some quality time with Emma and couldn't do that with Graham in the house.

Emma chuckled softly, "You just want to get laid."

Regina hummed, "Mm while that is true, you are also exceptionally beautiful my love." She stepped back as Emma turned and clasped her arms behind her neck, Emma didn't speak, just studied her face, "What?"

"I love you."

Regina smiled, "I love you too."

"What were you going to suggest?" Regina shook her head in confusion, "Earlier."

Her lips parted slightly in shock, she had been in the moment when the idea popped into her head, now she wasn't so sure she wanted to bring it up, "Oh…um nothing. It wasn't important."

"Regina," Emma pecked her lips, "You can tell me," When Regina didn't look convinced she continued, "Was it bondage? Anal?"

"Emma no!" Regina flushed bright red before her eyes grew wide, "Wait! Would you do those?"

Emma snickered, "Not anal." Regina quirked an eyebrow at her non-dispute of bondage and filed it away for future examination, "So what was it? Was it sixty-nine? Doggy style?" Regina tried and failed not to let her eyes light up as the blonde guessed correctly, Emma grinned cheekily, "Doggy style, really?"

Regina flushed again, "It was just an idea. We don't have-."

"Okay."

"Wait, what?"

Emma laughed as she led her out of the bathroom and over to the bed, sitting her along the edge and pulling their faces together in a heated kiss. Regina groaned as Emma nestled herself between her legs, trailing her hands up the blondes legs, she rested them on her ass with a firm squeeze. Emma nearly toppled into her but managed to catch herself, grinning into the kiss she threaded the fingers of her right hand through mahogany strands and clutched at Regina's shoulder with her left, deepening the kiss.

It wasn't long before both women had undressed the other. Regina trailed her lips across Emma's neck, turning her in the process as she maneuvered herself behind the blonde, her lips ghosting across pale shoulders. Emma shivered at the feel of Regina pressed against the back of her thighs and ass, her lips on the nape of her neck, and her fingers caressing her stomach. She allowed herself to be guided onto the bed, Regina following closely behind her, draping herself across the blonde's back, her hair sweeping diagonally the same path her lips traveled.

"Regina, you're killing me," Emma breathed as her skin tingled everywhere the other woman touched her, goose bumps raising with each tickle of her hair.

Regina chuckled as she placed a kiss on her lower back before dragging her tongue back up the length of her body, "Top drawer," she moaned as her member pressed against Emma's ass.

Emma was on her knee's leaning over to the bedside table in no time. Regina's breath hitched at the view of Emma's engorged sex from a new angle and she couldn't suppress a whimper as the blonde leaned more to reach further inside the drawer searching for the stash of condoms Regina kept there. Crawling toward her Regina allowed her member to tease up and down her drenched slit, "Mm…" Emma gasped as she pushed back into her, Regina's arms encircling her waist again, "Shit, not here…drawers empty."

Regina groaned as Emma ground her ass into her abdomen, "I just bought another box." She froze, her hand on a perky breast and dropped her head to Emma's shoulder as she remembered where the box of condoms was.

"What?" Emma asked turning her head to look at the suddenly still brunette.

"Fuck," Regina groaned, "They're still in the trunk of my car."

Emma chuckled softly, "So who's going to go and get them?"

Regina grunted, "I guess I will," she pulled back, both women moaning as her member rubbed against Emma again, "Or…we could go without." She kissed her shoulder as her hands roamed Emma's torso.

"Are you sure?"

Regina moaned, "God Emma, I just want to be inside you right now, I will wear cling wrap if you ask me to."

"Cling wrap, huh?" Emma asked as she reached down gripping Regina. Her laugh turned into a moan as she guided the brunette into her from behind, "Oh fuck..."

Regina clutched her tightly, her breathing ragged, and slowly bent her so that she was on all fours. Emma with her hair thrown to one side, ass in perfect view as she pushed into her, was the most intoxicating thing she had seen. One hand clutched a firm hip, while the other roamed up and down the back in front of her as she began thrusting.

"Oh god…" Emma panted when her pace picked up, "Shit…shit!"

The sound of flesh slapping against flesh released something inside the brunette. Soon both hands were on Emma's hips, pulling her back into every forward thrust, the muscles in Regina's lower back burning deliciously. Emma was no longer holding herself up, her head and shoulders lay resting on the mattress, her ass gloriously in the air.

Regina grunted, "So good, Emma. You feel so good."

"Ah…ah…fuck!" Emma's inner walls fluttered and Regina pushed in deeper and harder, it was like an out of body experience. She molded herself to Emma, her hips driving at a vicious pace, as she wound her hand into blonde strands and tugged Emma's head back roughly "Oh….like that…fuck just like that Gina!"

"You're so fucking sexy..." Regina groaned as Emma's eyes fluttered, her throat bared as she held her hair and head firmly back. Unable to resist she latched onto the blonde's sweat slicked throat and sucked hard. Emma shrieked and came, her entire body trembling with the force of her orgasm. Regina grunted as she was pushed over right behind her, "Shit! Fuck!"

"We…really…" Emma panted as Regina released her hair and she fell against the pillows in front of her, "gotta work on…your…timing." Regina followed her lead and fell beside the sweaty woman, too spent to speak she nodded her agreement, kissing her softly on the shoulder. Emma snuggled back against her, Regina's arm instantly wrapping around her midsection and pulling her closer as they both drifted off.

* * *

_**A/N: Busy week coming up. Will try to update come the following weekend.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: I know I said the weekend but I had some free time today, yay! You guys can thank ToAngstOrNotToAngst for this chapter apparently it was time. Enjoy! : P**_

* * *

Emma sat watching their interaction, her fists clenched at her sides, while vaguely listening to Ruby talk beside her. They had been on the yacht for a few hours now, adrift in the water, everyone was having a good time. They'd arrived early that afternoon, ate in the saloon, and danced up on deck. Ruby, Emma, Graham and a slew of other people spent some time in the hot tub while others mingled amongst themselves. The birthday boy was more than drunk as he stood, more like leaned, at the bar talking to a very attractive red head. People were milling about, conversation and alcohol flowing freely, but Emma was focused solely on one pair.

Regina was reclining in a lounge chair on the other side of the deck, hair flowing around her, Dolce and Gabbana shades adorning her eyes. She looked absolutely stunning in her sky blue bikini top and white shorts, her legs glistening from the lotion that still clung to her skin that Emma had applied earlier. Surprisingly she wasn't the center of the blondes stare.

She was beautiful, tall and thin with a serpentine figure, black hair falling down the middle of her back. Long dark lashes that fluttered and kissed the top of cheeks when she spoke, full lips that showcased exotically white teeth, and an equally tanned complexion that stood out in contrast to her blood red bikini. It was this woman that Emma couldn't take her eyes off of, she was sitting personally close to Regina, talking in what Emma could tell was close to a whisper. Regina smiled at something that was said, her smile drawing Emma's attention briefly before it was immediately drawn to slim finger trailing down _her_ brunette's bicep.

Emma growled, "Seriously!" Standing abruptly she nearly toppled the chair she was sitting in over.

"Em?" Ruby grabbed her arm before she could storm across the deck, "What's wrong?"

"Can you believe her?" Emma roared as she pointed toward Regina and the mystery woman. Ruby followed her gaze, her mouth dropping open in shock as the woman had the nerve to trail her fingers across Regina's bared midsection, "Oh hell no!"

Emma was barreling across the deck before Ruby had the chance to react properly, "Oh shit!" She squeaked following swiftly after her friend.

Unaware of the fuming blonde headed in her direction, Regina grasped her companions wrist before she could do much more to embarrass herself, "It's impolite to touch without asking, dear," she smirked placing the woman's hand back into her own lap, "While I am incredibly flattered, I am also seeing someone."

"Hey Regina," Emma stated as she came to a stop in front of the brunette's lounge chair trying and failing for nonchalance.

Regina smirked at the other brunette, "And here she is," she added turning to face Emma her smile widening at the look of barely masked fury on adorning pale features, "Hello darling." She licked her lips taking in the stark contrast of a jade green halter and boy short bathing suit against milky white flesh. Regina knew she shouldn't be happy that Emma was obviously jealous but there was something about belonging to the blonde, not as a possession but as a lover, as a girlfriend, that sent warmth and love flowing through her.

Emma's eyes flickered over to the unashamed brunette and back to Regina, Ruby finally sidling up beside her taking in the scene as well, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, is everything okay?" Emma echoed her question.

"Just fine, Miss Lucas. My love," grasping onto Emma's hand Regina pulled her gently down into her lap, wrapping her arms around a smooth waist, "India and I were just talking."

"India, is it?" Emma nearly growled, "I'm Emma."

"Pleasure to meet you," Emma hated her even more at the smoothness of her voice and the smoothness of her hand when they shook, "And you are?" India nearly purred as she focused on Ruby.

Emma rolled her eyes, Regina chuckling softly in her ear as Ruby blushed and answered, "Ruby."

"Ruby," India hummed, "Would you like to sit and have a drink with me?"

Ruby was silent for a moment, her gaze flicking to Emma and Regina, then back to India, "Um…no," Emma snorted as Ruby turned on heel and fled.

"Well," India smiled at the two other women again, "If you change your mind Regina, you have my number," She puckered her lips and sauntered away.

"Seriously!" Emma raged jumping up quickly but Regina was faster as she clamped a hand around her waist and pulled her back down with a startled, "Oomph!"

"Emma, calm down," she breathed into blonde locks, "She's drunk, my love."

"Bitch is going to be unconscious when I get done with her!"

"Emma..." Regina vibrated into her neck, smirking at the shiver that traveled through the woman in her lap, "Forget her," she placed a kiss on a warm shoulder and inhaled the blonde's scent, "You are so sexy when you're riled up."

Emma turned so she was straddling her lap, "Do you like her? I mean, is she more attractive than me?"

Regina didn't hesitate, "No," she pecked her girlfriend's lips, the look of vulnerability and insecurity there melting away into a small grin, "You are the most beautiful woman on this planet to me and the only woman I desire." She was caught slightly off guard as Emma's lips crashed into her but quickly responded, her fingers weaving into blonde hair.

Emma molded herself as close as she could to Regina and wrapped her arms around her neck deepening the kiss. She was conscious of the fact that they were on full display amongst dozens of the brunette's colleagues, employees and friends. She was also conscious of the fact that Regina was quickly gaining a hard on beneath her, shifting she tried to alleviate the pressure, she failed as Regina gasped against her mouth.

"I need you," Regina breathed out.

Emma pulled back looking into her eyes, "There's like…a million people on this boat Regina," she explained looking around them and lowered her voice, "There's absolutely no way we can have sex right now."

Regina actually pouted, "You could be really quiet."

Emma scoffed with a shake of her head, "You make that very difficult."

That previous pout turned into a wicked smirk, "I will be as gentle as you want me to be," Regina whispered against her ear as her lips and tongue trailed down Emma's neck resulting in a low moan.

Her head tilted at the sensation of Regina's lips against her flesh, Emma warred internally inside herself. They couldn't have sex, she knew that she wouldn't be able to remain quiet with Regina inside of her, but that didn't mean the brunette had to suffer Emma realized, "Come on," she breathed as she leapt up. Regina instantly following and molding herself to Emma's back, her arms around her waist and kissing her shoulders, as they walked swiftly across the deck, oblivious to the knowing looks of Ruby and Graham.

* * *

Regina groaned as she was pulled into the head and slammed against the closed door. She watched as Emma dropped to her knees in front of her and unbuttoned her shorts, "Um…" She was dreaming, she thought and dug her nails into her own forearm, hissing at the sudden pain but still Emma remained where she was. The zipper pulled down, followed by her shorts and bathing suit bottom. Emma's hot breath ghosting across her member, she moaned as the throbbing intensified. It wasn't until a wet heat engulfed the head of her member that her eyes slammed closed her head slamming back against the door, "Emma," she panted.

She looked down again as Emma chuckled and was met with blonde curls and sea foam green eyes looking back at her smirking, "You have to be quiet, remember?"

Regina nodded, her breathing became erratic as Emma began stroking her. She let out a deep moan, her head slammed back against the door when Emma's mouth engulfed her again and slid down her length. She could feel the back of the blonde's throat, her lips teasingly inching lower and gently scraping teeth as she slid back up, "Fuuuck!" Regina exhaled as her hands clenched trying to find purchase against the door.

Emma chuckled softly at Regina's flustered state, the vibrations flowing through the other woman as she continued to glide slowly up and down her shaft. Releasing her with a _pop_, she continued stroking with her hand as she spoke again, "Gina, baby you really gotta be quiet."

Regina nodded enthusiastically, "What…mmm fuck." She was cut short by Emma's tongue circling her tip before taking her fully in her mouth again. She rushed out a breathy whisper, "God yes! Whatever you want baby…fuck… just like that…just like that…shit." Her right hand gripped golden tresses tightly as Emma began gliding faster up and down her shaft. She had never seen anything sexier in her life as Emma taking all of her into her mouth over and over again.

"Wawena, ohf bu" Emma tried talking around Regal.

"What?" Regina gasped out looking down at the blonde, her mouth open for breath.

Emma pulled away with a slurp, but continued stroking as she panted, "If you cum in my mouth, I swear to all that is holy I'm not talking to you for a month." Emma warned.

"Got it. Got it." Regina sighed as she gently pushed the blonde's head back to her throbbing member. Emma took the hint and surrounded her again, "Mm…I love your mouth…shit." Regina was trembling. When Emma slid all the way down until Regina could feel the back of her throat again, then swallowed she clamped her hand over her mouth to stiffly a loud moan, "Uhhh fuck! Shit…do that… again."

Emma obliged and Regina couldn't stop her hips from thrusting into the blonde's mouth. Emma choked slightly, making her way back up her shaft and down again resulting in Regina bucking her hips a second time. This time however, she was ready for it and allowed the brunette to thrust in and out of her mouth for a moment before moving back up to the head. Regina's grip tightened to almost painful as Emma's mouth played with the head of her member. She circled it with her tongue, pulled it into her mouth only to release it with a _pop_ moments later and start all over again.

Emma watched the brunette enjoy what she was doing with her mouth. She looked so sexy, with her head fallen to the side, her eyes slammed shut and her mouth open searching for oxygen. If they had a little more privacy, she'd definitely be allowing Regina to take her right now, still she was happy to be giving the brunette pleasure. That was until she deep throated her again allowing Regina to thrust into her mouth and felt her tense and cum. This resulted in Emma swallowing a decent amount as her member pushed out its release before she could remove it from her mouth.

Emma scrambled away and over to the sink. She could hear Regina panting out a series of, "Shit…fuck…shit," behind her as she ran water and spit into the sink, rinsing out her mouth. She turned glaring at the brunette, "Goddammit Regina!"

Regina smiled guiltily, "I'm sorry," she said it as a question.

"I told you –." Emma started.

Regina cut her off, "I know, I know. I'm sorry. It was just your mouth," She moaned, "I couldn't stop, it…you felt so _good_."

"You are grounded from blow jobs for the next month."

"I'm sorry baby." Regina said again as she leaned over and pecked the blonde's cheek where she leaned against the door beside her. Emma turned to face her and allowed Regina to claim her lips in a chaste kiss. It didn't stay chaste for long as the brunette shifted to where she was in front of the blonde, her right hand trailing up to squeeze a soft breast and deepened it with a seeking tongue. Emma moaned and arched into her touch, "You sure you don't want to have sex?" Regina's breath whispered across the blondes face as she spoke.

"I–I…Mm." Emma stuttered as Regina's hand made its way inside her bathing suit and cupped her sex. She was wet, she knew that, pleasuring Regina had aroused her. Her breath hitched as Regina's fingers started stroking through silken folds, "Re-Regina." She whispered her eyes closing as her head fell to the side.

"Do you want me to stop?" Regina breathed against her ear as she circled her clit, "Whatever you want."

"Fu-fuck me with your fi-fingers." Emma gasped out. Regina moaned into her shoulder as she pushed two fingers easily into the blonde, Emma gasped again, "Fuck."

"I love being inside you Emma." Regina whispered as she began thrusting at a leisurely pace, "Tell me what you want."

Emma whimpered quietly, "Harder," her breath hitched as Regina complied, "Mm, faster baby."

It was Regina's turn to whimper as Emma spoke and she was more than happy to oblige, "Like this?" Regina asked as she slammed into her with her fingers, her palm brushing Emma's clit on every inward thrust, "Is this how you want it?"

"Fuck, yes!" Emma called out biting her lower lip, "Like that baby. Just like that. Shit Regina."

"Emma…" Regina breathed and waited until the blonde's sea green eyes met hers, "I love you."

"I…I love…mm…fuck." Emma hummed and trailed off as Regina twisted her fingers and rubbed across her inner walls, "Ah…ah…I love you!" Emma came with a quiet shout against the brunettes shoulder but Regina heard it loud and clear. She smiled as she continued to slowly pump her fingers, helping Emma ride out the last of her orgasm, before pulling out and kissing her sweaty forehead.

Emma purred but before she could speak there was knock on the door and Ruby's unmistakable voice, "Are you guys done?" The question was followed by Graham's distinctive laughter.

_**A/N (to those who don't read The Assistant): What do you guys think about teacher/student fics? I've been requested to write one with our favorite ladies. If I do, it'll be pretty angsty but as always there will be a happy ending. Should I do it? Also, if you have any ideas as to fics you would like to read, you can totally PM me and I'll consider writing them for you. **_


	12. Chapter 12

"Happy anniversary my love," Regina breathed as she ran her fingers through golden tresses. She had insisted that they celebrate being together six months, the longest she'd ever been in a relationship, by going on a trip but Emma had declined. She didn't want Regina spending ridiculous sums of money on some lavish vacation to god-knew-where and besides she had to work. There had been an argument then about how, in Regina's opinion, Emma didn't _have_ to work because she would take care of her. This in turn led to Emma going off on a rant about her independence and not being a kept-woman and they had stumbled upon a truce. Regina could spoil her for one week and then it was back to normal.

She'd taken the week off, spent every waking minute with her girlfriend, doting on her every chance she got. For the most part, Emma went into work but every day there had been a surprise for her there, flowers, edible arrangements, candy grams, and even lunch deliveries for the entire hotel. Everyone had been talking about Emma and her special deliveries all week, saying how lucky she was to have someone who treated her like a princess. When she came home, Regina was there with dinner cooking on the stove, or take out set out on the table or reservations to this place or that. They made love every night, Regina rose early and prepared breakfast, refusing to let Emma take care of anything.

It was Sunday now, Regina would be heading back to work first thing in the morning and it had been weighing heavy on her mind all day. She didn't want to go back to the way things were, she loved being with Emma every minute of the day, taking care of her and making love to her. They'd awoke and immediately made love, Regina hadn't been able to wait another second to feel the blonde against her, above and beneath her.

Emma hummed contentedly as Regina lay beside her drawing abstract patterns on her thigh and Regina couldn't stop the words from falling out of her mouth, "I could spend forever with you." She felt the exact moment the blonde tensed, "Emma?"

"Hmm?" Emma asked without opening her eyes. She couldn't. Regina would see the war raging inside of her, her fight or flight instincts kicking in, flight had always won up until this point.

"Look at me." Regina's voice was barely audible as she brushed the hair from Emma's face but she didn't move, "Emma…"

"Regina, I just –," Emma sighed her eyes still closed, "Can we just – can we not, right now?"

Regina felt her anger and humiliation rising, climbing off the bed she stormed across the room pulling on her clothing, "You know what Emma, fine! Let's not right now."

"Regina…" Emma sighed as she sat up in bed.

"No!" Regina yelled causing the blonde to flinch, "You do not get to dictate when I feel something! I love you and I was just saying that I could spend the rest of my life with you! It's not like I fucking proposed Emma! It may be too soon for you to feel anything so strongly, I get it, but it's not for me! And you should respect that I feel that way."

"Regina, you're overreacting," Emma fell back onto the bed staring up at the ceiling as she spoke, "I love you okay. I'm just not the 'spend forever' kind of person. I mean this is fun right, us spending time together, fucking like rabbits, but I mean do you really see a future for us?"

"I'm an idiot," Regina scoffed as she slipped her feet into her heels, "Yes, Emma I do see a future for us, but it is nice to know that you don't." Her voice broke on the last word and she stomped her way into the living so Emma wouldn't see her cry.

"Shit! Regina," Emma scrambled out of bed, throwing on her clothing and bursting into the living room just after the front door slammed shut, "Regina!" she called again making her way out into the hallway but the brunette was nowhere to be seen. Rushing over to the window she cursed under her breath as she watched the sleek black Mercedes peel out of its parking spot, "Goddammit Emma! You and you're fucking abandonment issues!"

* * *

She wasn't answering her calls or returning her texts and Emma had exhausted all other attempts. Even Graham had answered at least once telling her that if a war raged he was automatically in Regina's army. Whenever she went to the mansion, Regina wasn't home, that left her with no other options come Wednesday of that week. It'd been two and a half days, she'd allowed the brunette to fester for long enough and knew if she wanted to fix things then she had to swallow her pride. This is how Emma found herself pacing back and forth in the lobby of Mills Corporation, waiting for the front desk clerk, a girl named Paige to buzz Regina and let her know she had a guest.

"_Yes?" _

Emma's head whipped around at the sound of Regina's voice, only to realize it was coming clearly through the intercom on the desk that Paige had her finger pressed against, still she held her breath as if the brunette was right in front of her and one wrong breath would send her world crashing down.

Paige glanced at the tense blonde before speaking, "Sorry to bother you Miss Mills, but you have a guest in the lobby who has requested to see you."

"_Does this guest have a name?"_

"Yes, Miss Mills, I apologize," Paige cleared her throat, "It's a Miss Emma Swan, ma'am."

There was silence for a short while but felt like an eternity for Emma, her hands were shoved deep into her pockets and balled into fists, it was the only way she wouldn't spring away at all the tension in her body. She hadn't realized she was holding her breath until it came whooshing out as Regina finally replied.

"_Send her up, please."_

"Yes, Miss Mills. This way Miss Swan," Paige rose from her desk and over to the bank of elevators against the far wall. Scanning the card attached to her belt she smiled softly, "When you get inside you want to go to the 21st floor, don't stop on any other floors because you won't be able to call the elevator again."

"I'm just here to see Regina," Emma assured her.

Paige nodded, "Great. Take a left off of the elevator and head straight down the corridor until you come to another desk like mine," she tilted her head as the elevator doors opened, "Ruth will let Miss Mills know you are waiting."

Emma nodded as she stepped into the elevator and pressed the 21st floor, there was a grinding of gears as the door clanged shut, then the dropping of her stomach that signaled the ascension upward, "Okay Emma," she told herself, "You're just going to be honest. _Regina, I'm sorry. I was an idiot and nothing I said had anything to do with you. You know I grew up in the foster system and because of that I never think good things will last. Me and you, it's a good thing, it's a really good thing_. God, I'm such an idiot." Emma scolded herself as she ran her fingers though her hair, tugging slightly,_ "I don't know how I got so lucky, I mean look at you and all you have accomplished and look at me. You shouldn't have ever looked twice in my direction but you did and it's been six months and I love you. I lied, because I was afraid but I do…I can…see a future for us. I'm so sorry baby that I hurt you and if you give me another shot, I promise I will never hurt you again." _ Emma blew out a breath as the doors opened, "Okay now if I can remember that, I should be okay." Stepping out of the elevator and to her left she never saw the blinking light above the numbers panel.

Stopping in front of a large oak desk Emma waited until the older woman was done with her phone call before clearing her throat, "One second, I noticed you when you walked up," Ruth stated clicking a few keys on her keyboard, "How can I help you?" Ruth asked looking up from her computer screen.

Emma smiled shyly, "I'm here to see Regina, my names Emma Swan."

Ruth nodded as she pressed her own intercom button, the buzzing much closer as Emma glanced at the opaque doors in front of her that stated REGINA MILLS, President - Mills Corporation. There was a shuffling inside, Emma assumed Regina was setting down a file, then the very distinct instruction of, "Send her in Ruth, thank you."

"She'll see you now," Ruth gestured toward the double doors.

Emma took a deep breath and strolled through the door, exuding ten times more confidence than she felt at that moment. It was all in vain however because as soon as she saw Regina her confidence deflated and tears began to pool in her eyes. The brunette leaned against the front of her desk, arms crossed in front of her chest, her posture closed off. She was dressed to the nines as usual, her Jimmy Choo heel tapping rhythmically against the carpeted floor as she stared at the woman in front of her.

"Regina…" Emma's voice wavered as she took a step closer to her.

"Did you mean it?" Regina interrupted, "What you said in the elevator?"

"You hear-yeah, I meant every word," Emma wiped a tear that had fallen down her cheek as she watched the brunette fight tears of her own, "I'm so sorry baby."

Regina nodded and dropped her hands to her sides, "I know I have done things to hurt you Emma but I have never degraded our relationship like that. You are more to me than some woman with whom I fuck like rabbits, this is more than just fun for me. I love you, Emma Swan and if you ever say anything like that to me again…"

"I won't," Emma breathed cutting her off as she stepped into her personal space, her thumbs wiping tears Regina hadn't realized were falling before resting against her cheeks, "I love you, I really, really do Regina and I am so incredibly sorry. Please forgive me, give me another chance, yeah?" Regina's response was to kiss her, a kiss that spoke volumes as Emma melted into her, her fingers clutching at a blonde head Regina never wanted to let go.

Emma pulled back when the need to breathe overwhelmed her, still she stayed close resting her forehead against Regina's as she continued to peck her lips, with a small smile she admitted, "I think I'm addicted to you," Regina chuckled, "I'm serious, it's been two and a half days and I have barely been able to function without you."

Regina sighed allowing her eyes to slip closed briefly, "I feel the same way Emma, I love you."

"I love you," Emma replied kissing her again. Regina's arms clasped behind her neck as Emma's encircled her waist and pulled her flush against her. Unlike their usual kisses, this one didn't escalate, there wasn't the lust and desperation that normally sparked every time they touched. There was only promises, trust, and love.

* * *

_**A/N: Moving along, things are about to get interesting in future chapters :)**_


	13. Chapter 13

Miss Swan," Doctor Whale flashed her a smile as he walked into the examining room, "What brings you in to see me today?"

"I um haven't been feeling very well lately," Emma spoke softly as she sat beside the hospital bed. It had taken Ruby walking in on her vomiting in the bathroom of Grannies the second morning in a row and threatening to call Regina, in order to convince Emma to make this appointment. Emma hated doctors. You went to them for one thing and came out with a whole different set of problems, if you came out at all.

"Alright, well I'm sorry to hear that," He took a step closer to her looping his stethoscope around his neck, "What type of symptoms have you been experiencing?"

"Um…nausea; dizziness, vomiting," Emma couldn't think if she was experiencing anything else, "I think that's all besides I'm tired, like all the time lately."

"Okay, hop up on the exam table for me," Doctor Whale said as Emma stood and sat on the edge of the bed. He then placed his stethoscope in his ears and pressed it against her back, "Deep breath," Emma complied, "Again," he instructed as he moved it around to her chest, "Have you been sexually active Miss Swan?"

Emma blushed faintly and nodded, "Yeah, um yes but only with one person."

Doctor Whale nodded, "And do you use protection with him?"

Emma wanted to correct him, she wanted to tell him it was her not him, but she answered instead, "Yes."

He stepped back looping his stethoscope back around his neck, "Are you aware that prophylactics only have a 98% success rate at preventing pregnancy?" Emma nodded, "Good. Just to be safe, I'd like to perform a transvaginal ultrasound. Is that okay?" Emma nodded again.

Doctor Whale excused himself to gather the equipment while Emma changed into an examination gown. To say that she was freaking out on the inside was an understatement. She couldn't be pregnant, Regina didn't want kids. They were careful. They used condoms. There were never any rips or tears or holes in them that either woman could tell. They had rarely gone without, "Shit," all the air rushed out of Emma's lungs with that one word, her hand flew up to cover her mouth as tears burned behind her eyes, "This isn't happening."

#

"Okay this may feel a little uncomfortable." Doctor Whale was talking as he guided the wand inside of her, Emma grunted at the cold metal and tensed slightly, "Just relax. I'm going to move this around a bit and see if we can find anything. If you are pregnant, depending on how far along, there may or may not be a heartbeat just yet so don't be alarmed if you can't hear anything."

Emma watched the monitor of static, black with the occasional wave drifting through it, her fists clenched at her sides, white with the pressure of her nails biting into her palm. She felt like a horrible person, praying to whatever deity that would listen to please make this not true. She saw it before she heard it. Releasing a shaky breath, which she hadn't realized she was holding, tears streamed down her face at the sound. _Thump-thump. Thump-thump_, "Is that…"

"That is your baby Miss Swan." Doctor Whale smiled as he shifted the wand slightly, "Based on the looks of things I'd say you were anywhere between 6-8 weeks and everything looks good."

Emma's hand covered her mouth as she watched the blob on the screen and listened to the beating of its little heart, "Oh my god," she breathed, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

"Hey Miss Mills! What are you doing here?" Sydney asked as Regina walked toward the front of the apartment building.

She hadn't seen Emma in a few days. Not since after her doctor's appointment almost a week ago, when Emma had called to say she had a virus and Regina needed to stay away for a couple of days until she was no longer contagious. She missed her and considering Emma hadn't answered her calls in the past 48 hours, even though she did reply with the occasional text saying, _I'm fine and I love you_, Regina needed to see for herself. So with the risk of contracting whatever her girlfriend had, she'd left work early and driven over.

Regina smiled at the man who'd grown on her over the months, "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Regina, Sydney?"

"Right, Regina," He laughed, "Just didn't think I'd see you again. Emma forget something?"

Regina paused, "I'm sorry?"

"I told her to double check the apartment," Sydney didn't notice Regina freeze or the color drain from her face as he spoke lost in his own thoughts, "But no, she just shook her head at old Sydney and said she had it all. So what'd she forget?" he grinned at the brunette.

Regina swallowed thickly, "What are you talking about?" Her heart was pumping slower in her chest, she could feel it struggle for every last beat. She knew what he was about to say, she knew deep inside and it was about to kill her, "Sydney, where's Emma?"

Sydney's brows furrowed in confusion as he watched the brunette struggle to breathe, "She's gone Regina. I was sure you knew. Packed up the bug and took off a couple days ago."

Regina stumbled back as though it had been a physical blow. Sydney rose to help but she held out a halting hand, "I'm fine," it was barely a whisper. She couldn't catch her breath as she rushed around to the driver's side of her car and sank into her seat. Grabbing her phone she dialed Emma like she had a million times before and waited with bated breath as it rang.

_You've reached Emma Swan, I can't come to the phone, leave a message. _

"Emma, sweetheart please. Where are you? Don't do this to me, to us." Regina couldn't stop the tears that were streaming down her face as she disconnected the line. She numbly started the car, threw it in drive and pulled into traffic barely avoiding being side swiped by an oncoming SUV. She stopped by the hotel and they confirmed that Emma had quit a couple days prior.

"Regina?" Ruby dropped the rag she'd been using to clean the counter as she rushed into Grannies, "Oh god, she lied, she didn't talk to you," she sighed at the tears in brown eyes.

"Ruby, where is she?"

"I-I don't know, honestly. She didn't tell me much, just that she was taking off for a while and would call when she got there."

"Why?" Regina's voice quaked.

"I really don't know Regina," Ruby placed a sympathetic hand on her arm, "I'm sorry. She said she talked to you."

Regina shook her head as she left the diner with Ruby staring after her and pulled her phone from inside her pocket, dialing Emma one more time only to receive the same recording she quickly hung up and sent a text to Graham.

Regina returned to her house and Graham met her as soon as she walked through the door way. He could tell by the look on her face that her text of, _she left, she promised not to hurt me and she left_, hadn't been a joke. He barely had time to catch her as she crumpled to the floor and sobbed, "She's gone…" Regina was hyperventilating as she clutched weakly against his chest, "Sh-she's just gone…"she trailed off into more sobs.

"I've got you." Graham tried soothing his best friend, "I've got you Gina. I've got you."

* * *

_**A/N: Don't hate me…**_


	14. Chapter 14

"It'll be okay," Graham quieted her until her tears tapered off and her breathing remained steady although it hitched sporadically, "She'll come back. We'll figure this out." They had been sitting there for at least an hour, his back was stiff from hunching over her trying to hold her close, and sometimes he hated the height difference between them. Regina tensed in his arms, her grip had slackened as her tears subsided and he knew she was tapping into the arduous Mills strength that so many feared. Glancing down at her and the steel guise that had overcome her face, despite the blotchiness from crying, he gave her a questioning look.

"Call Kat," Regina stated in response as she pulled away from him and began pacing the room.

He did as he was told, knowing not to even think about questioning her when she demanded he get in touch with the other woman. Kat was Regina's right hand, where Graham was her left and if she couldn't fix this then no one could. The woman was a lawyer, a fixer and a finder of all things possible and impossible. She was like a bloodhound when she received a scent and if Regina wanted her on this then Graham wasn't going to stand in her way.

"Kathryn Nolan."

"Kat," Regina spoke tersely as Graham handed her the phone, "Emma Swan."

There was no hesitation as the other woman asked, "Lose or find?"

"Find."

"I'll call you when I have something."

* * *

"What do you have?" Regina asked leaning back in her desk chair as Graham closed the office door after their guest. It had been three days since calling Kathryn and now the woman stood in front of her. Looking at the blonde you wouldn't think much of her, she was small in stature with a gentle face and timid aura but that was where most people made the mistake of underestimating her. She was a powerhouse of knowledge and connections, if there was a loophole or any semblance of a trail, she would find it.

"Two weeks ago, Emma Swan had an appointment at Boston General with her primary care doctor. "

"She had a virus."

Kathryn paused flipping through the notepad held in her hand, a confused look overtaking her face. Glancing up at her boss she shook her head, "She was pregnant, Regina."

"What!" Regina yelled holding her hand out for the woman's evidence. She immediately began scanning through the pages when Kathryn placed them in front of her. There was a statement from someone at the hospital, the name intentionally missing, and a copy of a sonogram photo which boasted Emma's name. Locking eyes with Graham, Regina exhaled a shaky breath and handed Kathryn the papers back, "Did you find her?"

"Phone records indicated that she contacted two different numbers over the course of the week after her appointment. The first belonging to a Sarah Fisher and the second belonging to yourself. Digging deeper into the record, I was able to determine..."

Regina cut her off, "_Did_. _You_. _Find._ _Her?"_

Kat nodded despite the fact that she really hated when Regina interrupted her, "Recon determined that she is currently residing with Ms. Fisher in…" she trailed off consulting her notes, "Storybrooke, Maine."

"Maine?" Regina asked confused, "Who is Sarah Fisher?"

"Her mother, well the last foster mother she had," Kathryn concluded placing the entirety of her findings on the brunette's desk, "The last page contains the address to the Fisher household as well as the date and time of Emma Swan's upcoming appointment at Storybrooke Memorial Hospital."

Reading over the information Regina looked up at the other woman, "Thank you Kathryn," Then to Graham, "Take care of it please."

Graham nodded as he turned to follow Kathryn out of the office, "I'm on it."

* * *

Regina stood beside the entrance/exit to Storybrooke Memorial and waited. She refused to go inside the hospital and make a scene during Emma's appointment but that hadn't stopped her from sending Graham inside to make sure Emma was indeed there. He'd come back confirming and now she was waiting. They'd arrived fifteen minutes after the blonde's appointment time because Regina needed to figure out how to approach the situation. She was angry but mostly hurt and if she didn't get her emotions under control there was no determining what could happen. The two women were matched equally in stubbornness and pride, something had to give.

A short while later, Regina felt her breath catch as she watched Emma emerge from the hospital doors. She looked more beautiful than she had two weeks ago, her hair was up in a ponytail and her clothing fit a little snugger but she was still stunning. The other woman was looking down at her phone with a frown etched across her face, little did Regina know she was trying to come up with the courage to contact the brunette for the millionth time. Needless to say, Emma was so focused on the task at hand that she failed to notice the dark haired woman leaning against the wall until she spoke.

"You ran," Emma froze at the familiar voice somewhere behind her. She should have known that Regina would find her, a part of her was hoping for it but she was shocked that it had happened so soon. She could feel her heart begin pounding in her chest and didn't dare turn around. Emma's stomach turned a flip and she wasn't sure if it was nerves or the baby recognizing its other mother but it was unpleasant, "Is it mine?" Regina added slowly walking toward the other woman. She let out the breath she'd been holding when Emma nodded slightly, "Why?"

"Regina," Emma breathed closing her eyes.

"At least look at me!" Regina's anger began getting the best of her so she took a deep breath, a step back and spoke calmly, "You lie to me and then you disappear carrying my child. Who the _hell_ do you think you are?"

Turning to face her Emma blinked back her tears, "I'm sorry," she managed, "I was so scared Regina."

"Scared of what!?" Regina asked with an exasperated shout.

"You said you didn't want children!" Emma yelled, "I won't give up my kid!"

"I said some day!" Regina countered, "You talk to me Emma! You don't just leave!" Before Emma could respond Graham walked up and stated that the hospital would call security if they didn't move along, "I can't believe you just left," Regina whispered as she walked past the blonde and over toward the hideous thing she called a car.

"Regina," Emma sighed as she approached the fuming woman, "I was afraid if I told you that you would leave and that you wouldn't want to be a part of the baby's life. Or worse that you would try to talk me into getting rid of it and I can't do that. I don't deserve you're forgiveness, but I am so sorry I hurt you. I wasn't thinking straight and I panicked. I'm sorry."

"Is it healthy?" She asked her expression unreadable.

"Yes."

Regina nodded looking down before locking eyes with the woman she loved, "I would _never_ ask you to abort a child, mine or not."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm going to take care of it. It will want for nothing and once it's born, I want full parental rights along with you." She stated grabbing the folder that Graham held out to her before disappearing again, "I had my attorney draw up some documents for you to read over and sign."

"Regina…" Emma shook her head as she took the folder, "What is this? What are you saying?"

"It's all there in black and white," she added pointing to the documents, "Are you coming back to New York or do I need to make arrangements here for my child?"

Emma blinked rapidly, her tears returning, "Are we done? Is th-that what you're telling me?"

Regina scoffed, "You left Emma," shaking her head she fought her own tears, "I have _never_ in my life hurt so much. What did you expect, you didn't even think to…you just didn't think."

"Gina, baby please," Emma choked back a sob, "Don't do this."

"I believe that is exactly what I said," Emma wrapped her arms around herself as the brunette took a step back, "Read the papers, sign them and I'll be in touch soon," Emma nodded as she watched her turn and walk away all the while tears streamed down her cheeks.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Updates are going to be a little sporadic for a bit because I'm in the process of moving but hang in there. I'm not abandoning this fic. *hugs***_

Sarah Fisher, Emma's foster mother was a forty something blonde with icy blue eyes and a loving smile. She owned an ice cream parlor near Main Street and gave out free samples on Sundays. Regina steered clear of her for two reasons, rumor had it she was extremely protective of her kids and she was directly tied to Emma. Funny enough it was the latter reasoning that had her stepping over the threshold of the little shop in order to locate the blonde two weeks later.

Regina had been having Emma tailed, nothing too invasive, just knowing where she was at all times. That was until she received a late night text from said blonde none too subtly saying, "If you wanna know where I am or anything else ASK ME and call off the damn guard dogs!" Regretfully respecting her wishes, Regina called Kat and her information squad off, if anyone asked it had been costing her too much to employ the outside man anyway.

"Miss Mills," Regina turned from gently closing the shop door behind her, a look of bewilderment on her face, "Pleasure to finally meet you."

"Hello," Regina greeted as she stepped closer to the counter where the older woman stood, "Ms. Fisher, correct?"

"Let's not play coy sweetheart. I know who you are and you know who I am," Regina nodded her agreement as she continued, "What I don't understand is what I can do for you."

Clearing her throat, Regina fought the urge to cross her arms over her chest, "I'm looking for Emma."

"And why would that be?"

She blanked momentarily before giving the woman an incredulous look, "As I'm sure you are aware, she's pregnant."

"Yes."

"With my child," Regina continued quickly, waiting to gage the woman's reaction. Instead of shock or disgust, Sarah just nodded and waited for Regina to get to the point, "Therefore I feel it is my right to know her whereabouts."

"Now we've reached the thick of things," Sarah Fisher smiled and leaned against the counter directly into Regina's personal space, "From what I understand, you broke up with Emma and served her with some parental rights papers, which she will not be signing by the way. If you want to be a parent to this child then you need to go about it the way all other parents do, from the beginning."

"I would have," Regina seethed, "_She_ left me without knowledge of her pregnancy and whereabouts! I had to use my resources to find the woman I love. What if I hadn't looked for her? What if I had simply moved on and forgotten about her? I would never even know I had a child," she finished with an exhausted breath.

Sarah smiled, "Love?"

"Excuse me?"

"You said 'the woman you love'."

"Oh..."

Returning to a standing position, she wiped her hands on her apron and deciding to give the flustered brunette a break, cleared her throat, "Because I have no doubt that if denied you'll use those same resources to find her again, I'll gladly save you the trouble of a phone call." She smirked as she handed Regina a small cup of coffee ice cream, a guilty pleasure only Emma and Graham were aware of, before continuing, "She was getting restless so after finally convincing her to contact Ruby, she got herself a job managing Granny's Bed and Breakfast. Go down Main to Forester, it's on the corner."

"Thank you."

"No problem, but you listen to me. I don't care how much money you have, you hurt my Emma again and I'll hurt _you_. Understand me?"

Regina paused, "You should know Ms. Fisher, while I can take whatever you feel the need to throw at me, I don't take kindly to threats."

She didn't bat an eye as she replied, "Consider it a promise then. Better eat that before it melts."

* * *

The last thing Regina expected to see when she got to the Bed and Breakfast was what awaited her. She walked in as Emma finished talking to a tall, thin man with a scruffy beard and a kind smile. What caught her eye was the way his hand slipped from Emma's when he pulled back from kissing her on the forehead. Maybe it was the residue of anger from her conversation with the blonde's foster mother, maybe it was the pang of jealousy that stabbed her in the chest or maybe it was the fact that he had brown hair and brown eyes that set her off. Either way, it didn't matter because before she could think twice of it Regina was grabbing him roughly by the arm and pinning him against the wall with her forearm on his throat, "_Who_ are you?"

"Regina, what the hell?!" Emma yelled trying to pull the brunette off only to be gently nudged away.

Before she could say anything else, Regina slammed him back harder against the wall, "Who. Are. You?"

The man grunted out something that sounded like, "Emma's bah," but the pressure on his throat was making it hard to speak.

"Regina stop!" Emma screamed pulling at her arm as the man became red in the face, "He's my brother!"

"What?" Regina breathed backing away.

Emma exhaled as he slid to the floor clutching his throat and gasping for breath, "He's my foster brother." she breathed out kneeling beside him, "Are you okay August?"

He nodded clearing his throat, "That's Regina?"

Emma gave a small chuckle glancing at the brunette who was now pacing the other side of the room, "Yeah, that's her."

"Shit," August shook his head, "She almost killed me."

"I apologize," Regina sighed standing before the pair again, "I don't know what came over me."

"I think they call it a jealous rage," August explained rubbing at his throat again. There was a snort from the doorway which signaled Graham's presence.

Regina shook her head, "I'm just stressed. Regardless, I do apologize. Do you want to seek medical attention? Graham would happily escort you and take care of all expenses."

August not trusting that it wasn't some kind of code for the bigger man to take him somewhere and _deal_ with him, declined with a shake of his head, "I'm just going to go. I'll see you later Em," he added standing to his feet.

Emma nodded and watched as he exited the building before turning angrily to the brunette, "Seriously, Regina what the actual fuck is going on!?" She shouted, "You don't get to come in here like a jealous bull in a…a…"

"China shop," Graham offered helpfully.

"You could have helped," she accused and turned back to Regina at Grahams scoff, "Like a jealous bull in a china shop and start assaulting people."

"I do not get jealous. It was a misunderstanding!" Regina slammed her hand into the desk beside Emma.

"How was that a misunderstanding?" Emma countered, "You could have killed him!"

"Nobody touches what's mine!" Regina yelled in the blonde's face, her hand instantly flying to cover her mouth when what she'd said registered.

"Yours?" Emma's ire rose, "I don't belong to anyone!"

"I didn't mean it like that," Regina exhaled, "I just meant that whether you like it or not, you are carrying my child and that means something at least."

"It means that you are going to be a mother, not that you own me Regina."

"I know," she stated calmly, "I'm sorry. It's been a long couple of weeks but that's no excuse, I overreacted."

"Fine," Emma breathed leaning against the desk behind her, suddenly exhausted, "I can't keep fighting with you."

Regina stopped herself from reaching out to her, "Are you okay?"

Emma nodded a small smile breaking out across her face, "Yeah, your son just doesn't seem to like it when his mommies fight."

"Son," Regina croaked, "It's a boy?"

Emma nodded, "Yeah, I found out a couple days ago. Here," before Regina knew it her hand was being pressed against a slightly rounded abdomen and she was inches from the blondes face, "He doesn't really move yet but who knows," Emma whispered as her senses were assaulted with the scent of all things Regina.

Regina nodded staring at the placement of her hand before slowly looking up into cautious green eyes. She watched as Emma licked her lips and quickly glanced down at hers before exhaling shakily, "I can't do this."

Emma's grip on her hand tightened as she went to step away, "Please Regina," she brought her free hand up to a tanned cheek, "I'm so sorry. I don't want to do this without you."

Regina cursed herself for leaning into the touch and whispered, "You weren't thinking about that when you left me."

Emma matched her tone, both women forgetting Graham who stood awkwardly and uncomfortable by the entrance door like security, "I know and I was an idiot but I was just so scared. I love you Regina, so very much. I don't want to lose you again. I can't lose you again."

Regina exhaled against pale pink lips, not realizing they had slowly begun inching toward one another, "You can't always expect to look at me with those damned puppy eyes and be forgiven Emma."

Chuckling wetly Emma nodded, "I know," she smiled softly, "Can I use them just one last time though?"

Regina nodded closing the distance between them. She could feel Emma smile against her mouth, a smile that matched her own as they fell in sync with one another. Their lips reconnecting the lines that had been severed between their souls, their hearts beating fully again in tune with its mate, and their son shifting in happiness inside his mother's womb. Neither woman cared that their kisses turned salty as weeks of pain and turmoil fell away. They knew they weren't in the clear, they had a lot to talk about and work through but first they had a baby to think about and a love to rekindle. At that familiar pull and burn of lust and desire within themselves, they knew the latter of their concerns was going to be an easy one to fix.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: So because I'm here with a sick valentine napping beside me, you guys get a long update :) Happy Valentines Day!**_

* * *

"Jesus woman," Emma muttered to herself as she pulled up outside 108 Mifflin Street. The house had originally been the mayor's mansion when she was growing up but had been vacated once the new mayor's mansion had been constructed behind town hall, "When you said _arrangements_, I didn't think you meant buying the second largest house in town." With a shake of her head, wondering how she could have expected any less from the brunette, she withdrew from her bug and headed up the walkway. Everything looked pristine and recently cultivated, making her wonder when exactly Regina had moved in and who was running the company if she was holed up in the middle of nowhere Maine.

Knocking on the door, her hand came to rest over her baby bump which it was prone to do as of late, and she couldn't wait to allow Regina to feel the subtle movements that had begun happening more frequently. The brunette had accompanied her to the last doctor's appointment but things had been strained between the lovers and they hadn't seen much of each other in the following week.

"_Miss Swan," the tall red headed doctor called and waited until Emma made her way over to the exam room, "It's good to see you again Emma. I take it you are still feeling okay?"_

"_Right as rain Dr. West," Emma smiled as she noticed Regina making her way over to her from where she'd ventured to the restroom, "Um, so you remember when I told you about the babies other parent."_

_Dr. Zelena West nodded as she motioned to the exam table recalling the curious conversation about the beautiful brunette who just so happened to be, as Emma phrased it, packing a little extra surprise below the waist. She was about to say just that when there was a firm knock on the door before it was gently pushed open, "I'm sorry this room is occupied," Zelena stated walking over to push the door closed again._

"_She's with me," Emma smiled and waved Regina in, "Dr. West this is Regina Mills, my baby's daddy," Emma grinned stupidly as Regina gasped and smacked her arm._

"_Emma Swan!" Regina admonished, "I am not a man!"_

_Zelena chuckled good naturedly, "It's nice to meet you Miss Mills. I have heard a lot about you."_

"_All lies, I'm sure," Regina smiled and shook the doctor's hand, "Very nice to meet you as well."_

"_Alright Doc," Emma interrupted the small banter not liking that Regina wasn't focused on her, "What are we doing today?"_

_Dr. West smiled as took her place beside the exam table, "Just a routine checkup," She explained, "We're going to check your levels and have a quick look to make sure the little guy is still developing alright and we'll be done." _

_The tests went by without error and after listening to the heartbeat for the first time and getting a little misty eyed Regina asked to speak with the doctor in private, much to Emma chagrin, and followed her to her personal office._

"_Is anything the matter?" Zelena asked closing the door behind the brunette._

"_No I simply had a few questions and didn't want to alarm Emma."_

"_Of course," she motioned to the visitors chair, "I will answer best I can granted you don't ask anything that falls under doctor/patient privileges."_

"_Thank you," Regina smiled as she perched stiffly on the edge of the chair, "I was just wondering about the baby. You said that he looked healthy and seemed to be progressing at a normal rate."_

"_That's correct."_

"_All ten fingers and toes," Regina teased._

"_I counted myself."_

_Laughing softly Regina continued, "And Emma?"_

"_Miss Swan is healthy as well. Her body is taking the pregnancy very well." Zelena smiled, "What did you really want to know Miss Mills?"_

"_Is there," Regina hesitated, "I mean is there a possibility that he will be affected by my…"_

"_Regina. May I call you that?" At the brunettes nod she continued, "Regina, as far as my knowledge of the specifics, your genetic makeup is just that, yours. The fact that you were conceived with an altered genetic structure is not hereditary. These things happen very seldom in births and as far as I can tell this early in the pregnancy, Emma and your baby is a perfectly healthy boy with 100% male genetics."_

_Releasing a breath she hadn't realized she was holding Regina nodded and rose to her feet, "Thank you."_

"_Not a problem," Zelena smiled as she followed the brunette back to the waiting area and handed her a business card, "If you have any other questions please feel free to give me a call. I will see you soon Emma," She added to the waiting blonde before heading back down the hallway,_

_Emma tried, she really did, but she failed, "What was that about?"_

"_Nothing dear," Regina stated nonchalantly as she opened the passenger door to her Mercedes which Graham had driven down to her, "I just had some questions."_

"_About?"_

"_Genetics, Emma." Regina sighed pulling out of the parking lot and heading toward the Fisher household, "Why the questions?"_

_The blonde shrugged not wanting to admit the slight twinge of jealousy she'd felt, not certain if she was allowed to feel anything yet after the stunt she'd pulled, "Just wondered," Regina nodded as she put the car in park. Storybrooke really was a small town, it took minutes to get anywhere and almost made driving unnecessary if not for the less than sunny weather half of the time. She didn't miss the way Emma fidgeted as if she wanted to flee the car but stay at the same time._

"_We'll get together and talk this week, hmm?" Regina asked quietly turning to face the blonde who smiled softly and nodded, "Good. See you soon," she added with a small kiss to pink lips. Emma nodded again and this time fled the car._

Regina answered the door after the second knock having been in the back of the house on a conference call, "Hello dear," she smiled as Emma stepped past her and removed her jacket, "Would you like something to drink? Juice or Water?"

"Got anything stronger," Emma mumbled as she followed the brunette toward what she assumed was the kitchen.

Chuckling softly Regina nodded as she pulled open the fridge, "I do but not for you."

Emma pouted but happily accepted her glass of juice, "Thanks."

Looking around the kitchen she noted it had exact copies of the same appliances as Regina's house in New York down to the black and white curtains hanging over the window, upon further inspection of the toaster, which Regina tried not to laugh at, Emma gasped, "This is the same one that tried to eat my toast!" Regina nodded as she poured herself a glass of wine, "First of all, not fair with the alcohol and secondly is all of this the same?"

Regina hummed as she sipped her drink then nodded again, "I've had a busy week."

"You moved here?" Regina smiled as Emma gawked taking in a familiarity she thought she'd lost forever. Remembering now the coat rack by the door, the hallway table they'd passed which housed the same basket for keys, "You _moved_ to the middle of nowhere Maine for our kid?" The _and me_ left unspoken as the brunette set her glass on the kitchen island.

"I want to be a part of my son's life Emma," Regina stated as she stared into quickly watering green eyes, "I can't do that from New York."

"Regina…" she was cut off by a series of staccato beeps that echoed throughout the house, "What is that?"

Regina sighed picking up her wine glass, "I'm sorry, I've got to take that," she added as she swiftly walked from the kitchen and toward the back of the house with Emma following slowly behind as she took in the rest of the house. Stepping into her office, Regina leaned across her desk picking up a small remote and pressed the blinking red light, "Yes Graham?"

"Well that explains it," Emma whispered as she stepped into the brunette's home office, if it could be called that, a minute later. Regina was standing in the center of a large room leaning on her desk, obviously a wall had been knocked down somewhere, talking to a very large and very clear Graham on a giant monitor along the front wall. The left side of the room was filled with file cabinets, and a white board surrounding a large window looking over the back yard where obvious landscaping was still underway.

"Hi Emma!" Graham waved from the monitor causing Regina to turn and smile at the blonde as she waved back slack jawed. Just as he was about to speak, the beeps sounded again, "That would be Kathryn," Graham explained as Regina clicked a second blinking light on the remote and Kathryn came into view beside Graham.

"Picture in picture, of course," Emma shook her head as the brunette greeted the other blonde and they continued to talk business. Taking in the rest of the office Emma wasn't surprised to see familiar leather furniture nestled against the right side along with the brunette's bar set up and stocked to the brim with her favorites. It was the far back wall that surprised her, there was nothing hung on the wall where there was artwork on every other. Against it within eyesight of everything and everyone, was a fully loaded changing table and KinderCare play pen, Emma knew the brand because she'd been searching online and fell in love with it, unfortunately it was the most expensive one on the market as well.

Turning back at the lack of voices Emma found Regina watching her with a small smile on her face, "Regina…"

She was once again cut off as the brunette stepped forward, "Come with me, I want to show you something." Emma dutifully followed as she was led back through the house and up the stairs, passing two doors on either side she came to a stop behind the brunette as she stood in front of the last door in the center of the hall, her hand on the knob, "I couldn't help myself," she gave by way of explanation as she pushed open the door.

Emma gasped as her hand shakily covered her mouth and walked into the room. It was a nursery. Regina had made their son a nursery. It was painted a soft green with brown trim and had a forest theme with monkeys swinging from the trees. The crib; changing table, dressers, rocker and glider were all a deep chestnut wood and stood in perfect contrast to the walls. The bedding was also brown and green with monkeys and trees on it. Emma felt tears slowly track down her cheeks, this was more than she'd been hoping to be able to give the little guy.

"I hope this is okay," Regina whispered coming up behind her, "I didn't know what you would like but I saw this and I couldn't pass it up. If you don't like…" she fell silent as Emma turned abruptly, threw herself into her arms and claimed her lips.

"It's perfect," Emma whispered when they slowly parted, "Thank you Regina."

"I think we should have that talk now," Regina smiled wiping red from a pink bottom lip, "Let's go to the living room."

* * *

I know we can't talk about everything today," Regina began as she sat beside the blonde after refilling her wine and grabbing Emma a bottle of water, "But I would like to get the difficult things out of the way and maybe we can move on a little. I don't know if you have felt it but things have been a little…"

"Tense," Emma offered as Regina nodded, "Yeah Gina, I feel it. I know it's my fault…"

"We're not placing blame," Regina interrupted, "I just want us to understand one another Emma. Our relationship went from us spending time together and talking all the time to sex. Every time we were around each other we were either _fucking like rabbits_ as you called it or making love and I loved it. Don't get me wrong, I _really_ loved it but I think somewhere in there we forgot to really get to know one another and now we're here."

"Okay," Emma exhaled toying with the label on her water bottle, "I guess I'll start?"

"If you would like," Regina nodded, "Or I can, it really doesn't matter as long as we talk."

"I told you I was scared," Emma began, "And I was but that's not an excuse. I should have talked to you Regina and made the decision based on that conversation. The reason I ran, yes I was afraid you wouldn't want our child, but it was also because I'm me. I run, when things get hard or complicated and before anyone else can leave, I leave. I keep mentioning when I was in the system and I'm not trying to use it as a crutch but growing up being tossed from family to family, constantly being told you aren't good enough or not what they were looking for, it does some damage you know."

"I'm so sorry Emma."

Emma shrugged as she fought tears, "When I found out I was pregnant, everything hit home. I could almost hear you telling me you were leaving because I wasn't good enough to raise your child. Or worse, I saw our kid crying because he wasn't what you were looking for in a kid so you didn't want to be a part of his life."

"I would never do or say things like that," Regina defended.

"I know," Emma nodded as she silently cried, "I know you wouldn't Regina, but at the time I didn't think of that. I let my imagination get the best of me, I let past experiences rule my heart and mind and I ran. I came here, to the last place I called home and I fought with myself everyday on whether to call you but then you found me. Thank you for finding me by the way because you didn't have to. You could have moved on without me and Regina I am so very sorry for hurting you, again."

"I couldn't breathe," Regina wiped her own tears, "I was inhaling but it wasn't filling my lungs. I could feel the sting of the cold air as it hit my face, burned down my throat, and reached my chest but still I _couldn't_ breathe. I just kept telling myself that 'this wasn't happening.' I tried to convince myself that I hadn't just been told the woman I loved more than the air I was struggling to breathe had left without so much as a call, a text, or a note."

"I'm sorry."

Regina shook her head and sniffled, "I know you are Emma and I'm not trying to make you feel worse, I just couldn't breathe," she explained, "I thought maybe I had been too much. Maybe you weren't as okay with _me_ as you made it seem."

"Regina…"

"My whole life," She continued before she lost the courage, "I've had to hide who I was to get what I wanted. My father died when I was six and before my mother remarried she told me that I wasn't like other little girls. She explained to me, a six year old, that I wasn't normal and that I would never be accepted as a woman unless I hid who I was. She didn't want me ruining the possibility of her happiness by revealing my secret so I was sent abroad to study and be taught by teachers who were paid to be silent. I wasn't shipped from home to home but I was just as lonely because I didn't have a home either Emma. By the time I grew up, I had learned every trick of the trade. I went to college and mother couldn't stop me from being sexually attracted to anyone but god the hell I caught when I revealed I was into women. Not only was I abnormal but I was an abomination now too." She paused, "The point is I didn't know why you left and it opened so many wounds. Then I found out you were pregnant and it hurt so much worse because I've wanted nothing more than to have a family one day but I never thought it would be possible so I said I didn't. And to find out it was within my reach and you ran away from me, it nearly killed me because I thought you loved me."

"I do," Emma cried, "I love you so very much."

"I love you more than I have ever loved anyone," Regina whispered wiping tears from pale cheeks, "I want to be with you Emma, but I need to know that you want me too."

"I swear to you Regina," Emma exhaled, "I want you, all of you. I want this baby, I want a family, and I want all of it _with_ you."

Regina couldn't stop herself from gently kissing her, Emma melting into her before she pulled away, "It's going to take more than one conversation for either of us to trust this fully," At Emma's nod she continued, "But I want this, I want you and our son. I want our family. I want you to move in here with me."

"What?" Emma asked pulling back further, "Seriously?"

Regina nodded, "Unless you don't want to."

It was Emma who initiated the kiss this time, "We would love to move in with you Regina," She smiled widely holding her stomach. She gasped as she finally remembered, "Oh, feel this!"

Regina leaned forward as Emma dragged her hand to her belly and pressed it against the rounded flesh. It was a few seconds later but she felt it, the slight thump against her flattened palm that had tears filling her eyes again, "Oh…" she grinned looking into sea-green eyes, "I love you."

Emma returned her grin as she kissed her again, "I love you."


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/N: So sorry this took so long to post. Lots going on in the world. Hope you all are well and still hanging in there with me. _**

**_Without further ado..._**

* * *

_It was inevitable really with the way things had been going the last couple of weeks. Although the two had made up in a sense and were happy being in each other presence once again, this time learning things about each other more so than before, there was still that tension. That fog that hung low over them and made it hard to breathe at times. The kind of tension that gripped at their stomachs and clenched in their chests. The sharp pain, kind of like falling asleep on a limb and then trying to wake it up later, which made the back of their heads tingle. _

_Emma had moved in, well Regina moved her in because she wouldn't let the blonde lift, push or pull anything. No matter how many times Emma muttered the phrase, "I'm pregnant Regina not an invalid," she was still gently nudged out of the way so that Regina and Graham could unload another box. You would have thought that Regina Mills hired people to do these things for her but the brunette preferred to get her hands dirty every now and again besides Emma didn't have a lot of things, mostly clothes and keepsakes, and it didn't really take three people to move it all. _

"Put. It. Down." Regina stood with her hands on her hips staring at Emma as she picked up a small milk crate of DVD's.

"Regina…." Emma groaned.

The brunette huffed as she stepped closer to her, "Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"I just want to help," The blonde pouted and actually stamped her foot.

"I'll take that," Graham said as he deftly removed the crate from her grasp with his signature grin, "Take a load off Em's."

Repressing another groan, Emma slumped against the side of Graham's truck with a mumbled, "Besides work that's all I'm allowed to do lately."

"Emma," Regina sighed as she leaned beside the sulking woman, "I'm just trying to take -."

"I know," Emma interrupted, "I know Gina. I'm just not used to people taking care of me,"

Emma allowed her eyes to flutter closed as Regina pushed an errant strand of blonde hair from her face, "_Get_ used to it because I'm going to take care of you as long as you let me." Regina was caught slightly off guard as Emma pulled her by the front of her tee shirt, a rarity for the brunette, and claimed her lips in a fierce kiss. It was instantaneous, that burn in the pit of their stomachs, the tingling in extremities and the clearing of Graham's throat. Regina swallowed her groan as she pulled back and returned Emma's small smile, "Let's get this finished and I'll make us all lunch,"

Emma nodded her head and watched as Regina stepped away to lift a cardboard box that was home to old photographs, papers and other random things. Running her fingers through her hair she exhaled a breath and titled her head back against the truck with a small _thump_ as she willed her body to stop humming.

* * *

_The following week the duo had a surprise visit from Ruby and at the same time life seemed to intensify ten-fold. Not only was Emma frustrated with being treated like a child and suddenly down a person at the Bed and Breakfast but Regina had a mini crisis back in New York that couldn't be handled from within the confines of her lair, as Emma liked to call it. She was on an immediate flight out leaving Emma to the care of her leggy best friend with a promise that she would not let the blonde overexert herself. Needless to say, if you want something done in business or in life, Regina realized she had to do it herself._

"Rubes!" Emma whined as her cell started blaring Regina's ring tone, "Whyyyyy?"

"I had to take you to the hospital Emma, she deserved to know."

Emma groaned before swiping her screen, "Hi baby," she grimaced at the pitch of her voice knowing Regina would not be fooled by her overly sweet tenor, "What's up?"

"Emma Swan!" Regina shrieked, "You could have _seriously_ injured yourself or our child! What were you thinking?"

"I'm fine, Ruby overreacted," Emma huffed leaning back against the couch she'd been resting on and ignored her friend's scoff, "I was just a little winded and dizzy."

"_Winded_ and _dizzy_," Regina parroted, "You thought waking up and going jogging in the middle of nowhere Maine with snow on the ground was an acceptable thing for a _pregnant_ woman to do?!"

Emma rolled her eyes, she knew it was dumb after the fact, hindsight being 20/20 and all. She'd only wanted a little freedom and Ruby was turning into a mini Regina while the brunette was away. Making Emma relax and eat and…_relax_. Okay so she knew she was being petulant but from an independent woman standpoint, someone who had always had to take care of herself, she was suffocating, "I don't know what you want me to say."

"I _want_ you to be more responsible!"

"Okay, I get it. I'm sorry." Emma paused as she heard a quiet sniffle, "Are…are you crying?"

Regina thought to deny it, to tell Emma not to be absurd, instead she relented with the truth, "I was so worried," she sighed wiping under her eyes, "I was in a meeting and missed Ruby's call. On the voicemail she sounded frightened and only said she'd had to take you to the hospital and I didn't know I…God, Emma please _be_ careful."

Well shit, Emma thought as she listened to how upset her girlfriend was, she hadn't meant to worry or scare anyone. She had only wanted to feel normal again, it had been a long and trying few months and she craved the normalcy that had seemed so tangible that morning. Emma felt tears well up in her own eyes, blinking them back she exhaled a shaky breath, "I will. I promise," she whispered through the line, "I'm sorry baby."

"I know," Regina exhaled, "I promise to _try_ and be a little less controlling but Emma I love you and I only want to take care of you. Once the baby is born, you can go sky diving for all I care, just please _right now_ be cautious."

"Sky diving, really?"

Regina couldn't hide her grin at the amusement in the blonde's voice, "Okay, maybe not that."

"I didn't think so," Emma laughed, "I promise to be a little less bratty."

It was Regina's turn to laugh, "I doubt it,"

"Hey!"

Glancing up as her office door opened Regina held up a finger, "I have to go but I love and miss you terribly."

Emma grinned like an idiot, "I love and miss you terribly too."

"Liar," Regina teased.

"Ass," Emma giggled.

"Goodbye my love."

"Bye,"

* * *

_It was inevitable. Looking back, both women should have realized why it was becoming increasingly hard. Emma was coiled tighter than a rubber band ready to pop. Every time Regina insisted on doing something she was more than capable of doing, like getting tea, she found it necessary to bite her tongue. Regina, while loosening the reigns a bit and remembering that Emma was an adult and could make her own decisions, still found herself tense and lashing out at the blonde for little things. Things like walking around the house in her underwear and a tank top in the dead of a Maine winter, even though the heat was on and she wore socks on her feet._

"How could you be so asinine," the brunette growled as she threw a blanket over the blonde on the living room couch, "Are you trying to catch pneumonia?"

Emma groaned pulling the blanked over her head, "Regina!" she grunted, "It's like eighty-five degrees in here!"

"I don't care Emma! You're immune system is already weak because of the baby. You need to take better care of yourself!"

"I'm hot!" The blonde yelled throwing the blanket off and standing to her feet.

"You're being childish!" Regina screamed back.

"And you're being a bitch!"

They stood inches apart, chests heaving with labored breaths, hands clenched at their sides and stared at one another. The fog thickened, the tension hummed, the tingling in the back of their heads increased and that tightly coiled rubber band _snapped_. They both lunged. Who lunged first? No one cared honestly, it was the after effect, the coming together in a clash of lips and teeth and tongues that they were concerned with. Fingers wove into hair, clutched at necks and cupped cheeks. They were moving, once again neither woman knowing who initiated the first step but before they could really think about it they'd made their way up the stairs and into the bedroom. Clothing stood no chance as it was stripped in haste and left wherever it landed before two bodies fell together on the bed in a tangle of limbs and lust.

"I don't want to hurt you," Regina panted against pink lips before attaching them to a slender neck.

"Regina, I swear to god…" Emma groaned as the brunette nipped a particularly sensitive spot on her neck and entered her at the same time, "Fuck yessss!" Regina grunted in her ear and Emma's own throat made a sound she hadn't made in weeks. She wasn't delusional, no one knew her body like Regina did and right now the brunette was reminding her how much she loved that fact.

"Are you okay?" Regina breathed as she began slow and shallow thrusts.

"Almost," Emma managed as she hooked her leg and rolled them over resulting in a startled gasp from Regina and her being on top, "Much better."

"Shit, shit, shit." Regina whimpered as Emma began to move. It wasn't slow or sweet, they weren't making love. This was hard and fast and it was by the very definition of the word fucking, "Em…Emma fuck," Regina moaned as she latched onto the blondes hips to help guide her movements.

Emma's head thrown back with her hair sweeping the middle of her back and her chest pushed out as her nipples strained in ecstasy was by far the sexiest thing Regina has ever seen. Allowing her eyes to sweep the blonde's body she couldn't contain her smile as she brought her hands up to caress a swollen belly, noting the shiver that rushed through her girlfriend's body. Leaning forward she placed kisses on that stomach and was rewarded with a happy sigh from above before turning her attention to sensitive breasts. Emma lurched forward, bracing herself on a tanned shoulder as warm heat gently engulfed her nipple, "Mm," she whimpered rolling her hips in tune with Regina's suckling before whispering a wanton, "Baby?"

"Hmm?" Regina asked around her neglected nipple, looking up and locking eyes with the love of her life.

Emma continued to roll her hips as she stared into darkened brown eyes and breathed out, "I need you to fuck me, _hard_."

Regina's breath caught in her throat and as that familiar heat coiled low in her stomach she couldn't stop the words from tumbling out of her mouth, "I love you."

Emma gasped as she was gently flipped back onto her back but responded with a definite,  
"I love you too."

Regina was still skeptical about doing what she knew Emma's definition of _fuck_ was. She didn't want to hurt the blonde or their unborn child, still she understood Emma's need, it was as strong if not stronger than her own at the moment so she gave half of what she normally would and began fast and shallow thrusts.

Emma could feel the hesitation as she clutched the brunette's hips, "Regina, you won't hurt me and _can't_ hurt him…" she trailed off with a deep moan as Regina nodded and doubled her efforts. With a few more thrusts and the right angle her breath caught in her throat as the orgasm she'd been on the edge of for the past ten minutes ripped through her, "Oh god…oh god…ohhhhh god!"

Emma's body quaked causing the brunette to clench with her own intense climax, "Fuck…" Regina grunted as her hand, the one previously tangled in the sheet, slammed against the wall above the blonde's head, while the other gripped the thigh she was holding tightly as she continued to ride out their joint release. Her head fell to a pale shoulder when their bodies finally calmed and she exhaled near the Emma's ear, "I love being inside you."

Emma giggled, something she rarely ever did and if asked she'd blame it on the lack of oxygen to her brain, "I missed you."

Regina hummed as she pulled out and fell beside her, "I have missed you too."

_It was obvious now that no matter how much they tried to work on their relationship, get to know one another and focus on the baby, they couldn't ignore the elephant in the room. There was nothing wrong with having an active sex life. It was trying to forget that they had an active sex life, and that they enjoyed ripping each other's clothes off and fucking until they could hardly move, that posed the threat. There was need and lust and tension built up and if they didn't release it, in the way they knew best, it would fester and boil and eventually erupt. _

"I love you," Emma breathed.

Regina hummed again as she nuzzled into Emma's shoulder, "I love you too."


	18. Chapter 18

"Pancakes?" Regina asked as her very groggy and very hungry girlfriend walked into the kitchen.

Emma actually moaned at the thought, "Oh god, yes please!" Regina chuckled turning back to the stove as the blonde plopped down on an island stool, her hand instantly cradling her ever growing stomach, "What time did you get up?" she added rubbing gentle circles across her belly.

"Hmm," Regina hummed licking batter off of her knuckle, "I had an early meeting with Graham, perhaps a quarter to seven."

"You never told me how you two became friends," Emma stated thoughtfully leaning her elbow on the island top and resting her chin in her palm, "Why is that?"

Regina was silent as she plated the pancakes and set them in front of Emma. Grabbing her a glass of orange juice and her own coffee mug, she took her place across from the already chewing blonde, "It wasn't the most pleasant of situations and while I would gladly change that if I could I would never change the impact it had on our relationship," At Emma's understanding nod she continued, "One summer, when I was sixteen, my mother allowed me to come home. It turned out my stepfather and she were going on a cruise and rather than leave the house unaccompanied I was to keep an eye on the staff."

"You're serious?" Emma asked around a bite of what she would easily clarify as the most orgasmic pancakes she'd ever tasted.

"Quite," Regina assured her, "Regardless, I was happy to be home but one day I was out in the city, unaccompanied, and it got very late. I'd simply lost track of the time and as I was walking through the parking lot to my car I was accosted by a very suspicious looking man. It turned out I was right to be wary of him because he immediately demanded my cellphone, money and keys. I'm stubborn as you know and refused, as a result he became violent and knocked me to the ground."

"Jesus Regina," Emma breathed having finished inhaling her breakfast and gently clasped the brunette's hand atop the island.

Regina smiled slightly at the weight of her hand in her own, "Luckily, Graham was arriving to start his shift. He was a parking lot attendant," she laughed slightly, "The scrawniest, most awkward teen you could possibly imagine and yet he didn't hesitate to yell out and rush to help me as this man tried everything to take my belongings away from me."

Emma laughed, "That sounds like Graham. Not the scrawny awkward part but the protecting you part, yeah, that's all Graham."

"It always has been," Regina nodded, "By the time he reached me from a good ways back the man had fled, my cell phone was shattered against the pavement, and my lip was busted which is how I got this scar."

"I love that scar," Emma breathed staring at the brunette's mouth.

Shaking her head Regina continued ignoring the lustful look that overcame sea-green eyes, "As I was saying, Graham rushed to my side and helped me up. He ripped the hem of his shirt and pressed it to my lip to stop the bleeding. I was shaking badly so he pulled me into his arms and held me as I began to cry," shaking her head for a different reason altogether now Regina exhaled, "No one had held me while I cried since before my father passed away. He asked my name and if I was okay, if I wanted to call the police. I refused to protect my pride and he insisted on walking me the rest of the way to my car. Once I was settled, I offered to pay him for his help and he looked at me like I had grown an extra head. I remember like it was yesterday, he knelt down beside my seat and looked me in the eye before saying 'You deserve to be protected from men like that and anyone else' then he closed my door and walked away."

"Awww," Emma teased, "I think I picked the wrong person."

"Idiot," Emma erupted in laughter as Regina leaned over and smacked her shoulder, "Anyway, the rest of the summer I went back to that parking lot every time Graham was working and just sat by his little booth talking to him when he didn't have anything to do. We became fast friends and when I had to leave for school again, he promised he would write and we would stay in touch. He kept his word and took it really well when I told him my secret a couple years later, he actually laughed, a lot and the rest is history."

Emma smiled as Regina took her plate and walked over to the sink. Following after her she pressed against her back as close as she could and kissed her neck, "I'm really glad that you have him," she spoke softly wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist. Emma was very aware of the fact that Regina was trying to control her emotions and didn't want to make the other woman feel too vulnerable, "Wanna hear how Rubes and I met?"

Regina sighed at the feel of pink lips pressed against her shoulder, "Yes."

"I had just been sent to live with Sarah, my sixth foster home," Regina placed a calming hand against the arms wrapped around her, "I snuck out early one morning and made my way into town when I saw Ruby sweeping off the porch of the bed and breakfast. I had never seen a taller girl in such short clothing in my life and I'd lived in Texas for almost a year." Regina snorted a laugh, "Anyway, she saw me watching her and asked what I was looking at. Of course I said something insulting and we ended up in this shoving match right there on the front steps. Granny came out and I have never been more terrified in my life, she reprimanded both of us and pointed out that we'd broken her flower pot and to pay for it we were both now under her employment."

"I've yet to meet her but I like her," Regina teased.

"You say that now," Emma countered, "Granny of course called Sarah and I was stuck working with this long-limbed brunette that I hated. Turns out we had more in common than we realized since Ruby's mom died when she was little and I never had one. We've been inseparable ever since."

"That's cute and since I genuinely like Miss Lucas, I am happy you two have each other as well," Regina stated turning in her arms and kissing her lips, "You know…your foster mother does _not_ like me."

"What?"

Regina hummed as she stepped around the blonde and collected the glassware and coffee mug, "She actually threatened me and I quote, _'__I don't care how much money you have, you hurt my Emma again and I'll hurt you.' _ I would say that indicates a strong dislike, wouldn't you?"

Emma had the decency to look appalled, "Shit baby, I'm sorry. She's always been overprotective of me and August." Emma paused, "Shit! I never called August!"

Regina grimaced at the thought of the man she'd assaulted, "I am still truly sorry about assaulting him. Where is he anyway?

"He moved to LA about the same time Ruby and I moved to New York and comes back here every now and then to check on Sarah."

At the mention of her foster mother again Regina asked, "Do you think he told Ms. Fisher about our little…misunderstanding?"

Emma snorted and shook her head, "Nah, not only would it have wounded his pride even more than to have been Regina-handled but you're still standing so there's no way Sarah knows." Emma dodged the dish towel the brunette threw at her and laughed louder.

"_Regina-handled_," she scoffed, "That is an atrocious way to put it."

"You know…" Emma lowered her voice as she approached the frowning brunette and gently drew her fingers along the open portion of her blouse, "I wouldn't mind being Regina-handled _right_ _now_," she punctuated her statement by biting her bottom lip and lifting a suggestive brow.

"You are insatiable," Regina breathed even as she grabbed her hand and headed for the stairs.

Emma chuckled, "Says the woman dragging me toward the bedroom."

* * *

Regina woke again to the sound of her cell phone ringing. Glancing at the caller ID she groaned knowing that this couldn't be good and quickly silenced it as Emma stirred, "Kathryn?" She whispered.

"Did I wake you?" Kathryn asked as she leaned back in her office chair and noted the time, "I tried the office line but obviously you didn't answer."

"Mrs. Nolan, would you kindly tell me why you are calling?" Regina's voice was deep with the remnants of having fallen asleep after she and Emma had exhausted one another.

Kathryn sighed "We received a call from Leo White."

At this Regina bolted upright in bed, she was fully awake now, "And? What did he want?"

"He wants a meeting."

"Did you tell him I was no longer in New York?"

"Yes," Kathryn stated matter-of-factly.

Swinging her legs off, Regina began pacing the floor as she glanced at her still slumbering lover. Emma truly was stunning in every way, she smiled softly as she exhaled a stressed breath, "Fine, I'll send Graham."

"He wants a meeting with you, _only_ you."

"Absolutely not!" Regina roared grimacing as Emma groaned and stepped out into the hallway lowering her voice, "I am not setting foot _near_ that man, Kat."

"Regina, you know as well as I do we don't have a choice," she hesitated, "Unless you want to involve your mother."

"Goddammit!" Regina growled in her throat knowing she only had one of two choices, "When?"

"Next Friday, 10AM."

"Fuck!" She slammed her hand against the guardrail and then ran her fingers through her hair, "Did he say what it was about?"

"Like he would tell me," Kathryn reminded her.

"Shit! Okay. Let me know if he calls again," Regina pressed end and threw her phone down with a deep growl, glancing back as Emma appeared in the bedroom doorway, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"S'okay," Emma yawned while leaning against the door frame and ran her fingers through her hair before inquiring, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," she responded almost too quickly.

"Okay…are you angry at your service provider?" Emma joked pointing to the brunette's cell which had bounced on impact with the floor and made its way half way down the stairs.

"It's just work, my love," Regina sighed and leaned back against the banister, "Nothing to worry about."

Emma nodded not entirely convinced. She could feel the apprehension and anger rolling off the brunette as she moved to stand in front of her. Cupping a tanned cheek she whispered softly, "You'll tell me if it becomes something to worry about, right?"

Regina nodded against her palm and kissed her chastely, "Of course."

Although Emma still wasn't sure she nodded again, "Okay."

She kissed the brunette tenderly before turning and walking back into the bedroom. Regina watched her go and exhaled a restrictive breath as her eyes slid shut and she leaned heavily against the rail while her brain shouted over and over in her head, _what the hell could Leo White want now_?

_**A/N: Uh-oh…what's Regina so afraid of and how does Leo White play into things? **_


	19. Chapter 19

**_A/N: So...I didn't realize it'd been ten days since my last update. Sorry!_**

Beside her feet sat a single suitcase, filled with clothing, shoes and accessories for two days. Her purse, plane ticket and keys easily accessible, rested on top against the handle. Emma stood before her, a frown marring her beautiful face, her hands protectively around herself. Regina kissed her forlornly with one hand cradling the nape of her neck and the other braced against her protruding stomach, the gentle feel of their sons kick thudding against her palm, and her heart thudding in her chest, "I love you," she whispered as she pulled back from frowning pink lips.

"You're saying that like I'm never going to see you again," Emma teased uncomfortably, "It's just a meeting in New York. Right?"

"Yes," Regina nodded as she pushed a strand of hair back from Emma's eyes, "I'm not trying to worry you, I'm just stressed and I simply hate leaving you right now."

"Regina," Emma sighed clasping a warm hand between her own, "What's going on? What are you not telling me?"

"It's nothing Emma, just work."

"What are you hiding from me?" Emma asked bluntly stopping Regina from pulling her hand away by gripping tighter.

Exhaling Regina shook her head, "I can't talk about this right now. I have to go…" it was her turn to grab Emma's hand as she scoffed and went to walk away. Tilting her head she forced sea-green to meet brown and continued, "…but I promise you Emma, when I get back, I will explain everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes, everything. All of it, the when, where, and why."

Emma nodded a small trusting smile playing against her lips, "Okay."

"I love you," Regina returned her smile and kissed her tenderly once more.

"I love you too," Emma wiped away a smudge of lipstick from red lips, "Be careful."

* * *

Graham found her inside her former office nursing a glass of what seemed to be whiskey at three o'clock that afternoon, "I can't," she whispered when he sat down across from her, "I can't face him Graham, I can't."

"I know." He sympathized, "But how long are you going to keep letting him intimidate you Gina? The man is scum, he always has been and the only way to get him out of the way for good is to call Cora. Otherwise, he's going to keep forcing you into shady deals with shady characters and using what he knows to do it. What happens when one of those deals leads back to you?"

Regina sighed blinking back tears that threatened to fall, "Graham, if it…" she trailed off as he reached across and grabbed her hand.

"Deep breaths Regina." He encouraged, "You can do this, just breathe."

Regina nodded, "Did you set everything up?" she asked clearing her throat as she took another sip of her drink. Graham nodded and she continued, "I promised Emma I would explain everything when I got back home."

"Is that a good idea?" He hesitated.

"I trust her to keep an open mind and hear me out," Regina stated then added quietly for her own reassurance, "I trust her."

Graham leaned back in his chair while scratching his stubble, "I think you should call Cora," he continued quickly as Regina opened her mouth to protest, "I know you don't have the best relationship but I also know that you want to start a family with Emma in Storybrooke and not have to worry about Leo White popping up again."

Regina sighed as she downed the rest of her glass in one gulp, cringing at the burn in her throat she croaked out two words that would possibly change her life, "Call her."

* * *

Regina sat beside Graham, Dolce and Gabbana shades covering her eyes, as they waited for her mother to arrive at the Café she'd insisted on. It was cold but Regina insisted that they sit outside, she told Graham it was because of the fresh air when in reality it was so that she could blame the tremble in her hands on the chill in the air. She hadn't seen or spoke to her mother directly in a very long time and the act of being in her presence made the brunette sick to her stomach. They had been sitting in silence for at least ten minutes when Regina finally spoke, "When we leave here, book the first flight you can get me back home," she spoke quickly as she saw her mother's town car approach the curb, "I don't care if it's in coach."

Graham laughed softly but not soft enough garnering himself a glare from the brunette's mother as she stepped from the back of the car. Regina cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow at her friend, "How do you know she'll help?" Graham whispered once the elder brunette had made her way into the Café.

"And miss out on the opportunity to hang it over my head?" Regina asked leaning closer to him, "She'll help."

Before either could say another word the woman in question walked up to their table, "Regina, dear," her mother spoke sweetly as Regina stood to greet her.

"Hello mother," Regina forced a smile as she kissed her on the cheek.

"Mr. Humbert."

Graham took the proffered hand and kissed the back of it, "Mrs. Mills."

Turning back to Regina, Cora grimaced slightly, "It's simply uncivilized to be out in this weather, I insist we reconvene inside."

"Of course mother," Regina smiled tightly, "I simply thought you would like to discuss business in a semblance of privacy."

"We very well could have held this meeting over the phone or at your office as well, Regina." Cora muttered as she turned on heel and stalked back into the Café.

Regina exhaled as she followed, "I didn't feel it would be appropriate to discuss such matters over the phone."

"Yet you felt it would be perfectly fine to discuss whatever could not be discussed over the phone in front of a third party?" She asked having picked up on the bite in her daughter's tone and gestured to Graham, "I simply cannot wait to hear what you have gotten yourself into that warrants a phone call to me." Biting the inside of her cheek Regina slid into the booth across from her mother but before she could shift over Cora spoke again, "If you will excuse us Greg, I need a word with my daughter."

"His name is Graham, as you very well know mother," Regina spoke up as he smiled politely and took his leave.

Cora turned back to Regina and narrowed her eyes causing her daughters pulse to quicken although her outer appearance remained cool and slightly affronted, "Shall we get on with it?"

Regina wasn't taken back by the sudden change in demeanor, she expected nothing less from her mother, "I need you to run interference."

"Very well." Her mother smiled politely at someone passing by, "As _you_ very well know, I am going to need more information. Is this pertaining to the company or is it a private matter?"

Regina folded her hands in her lap, "It's a company matter that stemmed from a private incident."

"This is no time to be modest Regina, I have other obligations to attend to."

Regina would have rolled her eyes had she not known her mother as well as she did, instead she took a deep breath and lowered her voice in order to explain, "Do you remember when the company was contemplating an investment into White Technology and Enterprises?"

"Of course, Eva and Leo White are some of the leading contributors to the technological advancements of today, aside from Mills Corporation. What does that have to do with anything?

_Leaning forward in her seat Regina placed her glass on the coffee table in front of her, "This is beginning to seem less like a business meeting," she breathed as the brunette began massaging her shoulders. Emitting a low groan Regina maneuvered her way out of the other woman's grasp and leaned against the wooden desk in the center of the office. She chuckled nervously, "What exactly are you trying to accomplish Mrs. White?"_

"_Eva," the lithe woman smiled predatorily as she moved her long hair to one side and stalked over to where Regina was, "I have heard so many good things about you Regina," she added trailing a red fingernail down the center of her chest and popping the first button on her heather-grey blouse._

_Regina laughed softly even as her eyes stayed glued to the action happening before her and she felt herself tingle with excitement. She couldn't deny that the woman in front of her was beautiful with her long black hair and piercing blue eyes but this entire situation seemed a little out of left field, "I highly doubt that, dear."_

_It was Eva's turn to laugh, "Maybe you're right. Everyone I've asked about you either doesn't know anything or clams up." She was down to her last three buttons now, "Why all the secrets?"_

_Licking her lips Regina raised an eyebrow at white lace peaking beneath heather-grey, "What do you want from me?"_

_Eva smiled as her blouse rested open around her shoulders, her chest flushed with arousal, "Being married to the same man for over twenty years can give a girl quite an itch Regina."_

"_And let me guess, you want me to scratch it?" Regina smirked crossing her legs to control herself, "What gives you the impression I like women?"_

_Unzipping and stepping out of her skirt Eva grinned as Regina audibly gulped, "Just a guess, besides if you didn't you'd have left by now."_

_Allowing her eyes to trail over the body in front of her Regina cocked her head to the side, "This all seems a little presumptuous of you Eva. I'm sure there are plenty of men who wouldn't mind helping you out."_

"_Maybe I don't want a man."_

_Regina couldn't contain her bark of laughter, "I'm afraid you are barking up the wrong tree then, dear." _

"_I'm aware and don't ask how because I won't tell you," Dropping her blouse to pool on the floor beside her skirt, Eva reached behind herself and unclasped her bra letting it too fall to the floor, and finally closed the gap between them, "Are you going to fuck me or not Regina?"_

"I was simply inquiring darling, no need for details." Cora's hand gripped her daughter's forearm, hard, "You just cannot stay out of trouble."

Regina wrenched her arm free, rubbing the reddening spot, "Yes mother, I can. Eva White isn't my problem, Leo is. Somehow he obtained pictures of Eva's indiscretion which visibly identified _all_ aspects of our encounter…and for the past few years he has been requesting my services when it comes to certain dealings involving his side businesses."

"You're being blackmailed." Her mother ascertained with a barely hidden snarl, "No one blackmails a Mills."

Regina huffed, "Yes, well someone should inform Leo White of that."

"Why the sudden need for me to interfere? As you said yourself, it's been a number of years."

"I've simply grown tired of playing his game, of him summoning whenever he feels the need. He has also been getting reckless with his endeavors over the past year and I would hate to be linked to anything future that may affect the standing of my company or the Mills name."

Cora nodded, "I see…" she paused, "…so this has nothing to do at all with the little blonde harlot you knocked up and moved states away to take care of?"

"Mother!" Regina interrupted trying to reign in her temper, "Do not talk about her like that. How do you even…no, you know what…it doesn't matter. I've got a meeting with Leo White tomorrow that I would rather avoid and then I have a lot of explaining to do to the mother of my soon to be son. I'm a little stressed out and I'm running on very little sleep. I never ask for your assistance and have tried to live my life independent of your own as much as possible but I am asking now Mother, are you going to help me or not?"

Cora scoffed, "If you would have simply done what I asked of you, there would be no need for help," Regina knew exactly what she was talking about, Cora had offered to pay for Regina to have surgery once she graduated college but the brunette had refused, "You would have nothing to hide."

"That is enough, mother," Regina's face was a stone mask of anger as she seethed, "I don't believe Leo White cares so much that my _dick_ is larger than his but more that I am loaded and a means to an end."

"Oh, put away your claws Regina. I will take care of it," Cora dismissed her with a wave of her hand, "Do have a safe flight home, dear." She added before rising from the booth and sauntering out of the Café without a glance backward at her scowling daughter.


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: Because I felt bad for making you guys wait ten days, here's another quick update. See how much I love you and your reviews lol**_

* * *

As she sat in the study nursing a glass of orange juice, Emma couldn't help but replay their farewell. Regina had seemed…off, was the only way she could think to phrase it. She understood as much as the next person not wanting to leave the woman you loved home alone especially when she was carrying your child but the brunette had seemed almost guilty.

_ "What's going on? What are you not telling me?"_

_ "It's nothing Emma, just work."_

_"What are you hiding from me?"_

_ I promise you Emma, when I get back, I will explain everything. All of it, the when, where, and why."_

That was the rub though, if there was nothing to worry about, if it was only work then there shouldn't have been anything to explain. The brunette had avoided meeting her eye until the last minute, she'd been vague and indirect. Then late last night Regina had sent a text saying she would be home the following morning. Normally these things wouldn't ping Emma's radar but she had woken this morning to her phone signaling another message. Thinking it was Regina again she'd hastily opened it with a smile only to be met with an unknown number and a picture message with the subject line reading, "_Must be some meeting_." Cautiously opening the message, all the color drained from her face and her heart stuttered in her chest as she was met with the very clear image of Regina fucking another woman.

* * *

She'd barely closed the front door and set her suitcase beside it when glass shattered next to her head. Whirling around Regina took in the sight of one of her juice glasses in pieces on the floor before her gaze shot up and landed on a very pissed off Emma. Before she had a chance to question the blonde, Emma's cellphone came barreling at her and she barely had time to duck as it slammed into the wall miraculously not breaking.

"Pick it up!" Emma yelled unconsciously cradling her stomach.

"Emma what the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Pick it up and open the messages Regina!" The blonde screamed. Regina bent to do as she asked hoping that something would shed some light onto the blonde's hostile behavior. Something had clearly set her off and that coupled with the hormones, Regina wasn't ashamed to admit she was equally as terrified as she was confused. Opening the blonde's messenger application she looked back up at Emma and raised a questioning brow, was she just supposed to know what she was looking for, "Open the unknown number and explain to me what the actual _fuck_ that is!"

"I don't know wha -," Regina trailed off as she took in the image on the screen. She was very familiar with this picture considering it was one of the one's she'd received years ago when confronted by Leo White. The only difference and one she knew Emma wouldn't have known to look for was the date stamp. It had clearly been altered to read the previous days date and not the date this indiscretion had originally occurred, "Emma…"

She was interrupted before she could finish, "How could you do this to me!?" Emma yelled as the tears she'd refused to cry while waiting for the brunette to get home streamed down her cheeks.

Regina shook her head as she took a step closer to her girlfriend, "Emma, it's not real…I mean…it is, but it's not what you think!"

Emma scoffed wetly, "Really? Because what I think is that you're _fucking_ someone else when you're supposed to be at a meeting! How am I getting that wrong Regina?"

There were tears in her own eyes now as Regina tried to explain, "I did have a meeting, I didn't lie to you abo -."

"Oh so you just had some free time?!"

"Will you just listen!?" Regina screamed causing the blonde to tighten her arms around herself. Lowering her voice she continued, "Emma…baby I would never do this to you."

"You said it was real, Regina," Emma replied in a much lower defeated voice.

"Because it is but the date _isn't_ Emma. I swear to you on everything that I am that I have not, did not, and won't ever cheat on you," Regina took the chance of placing her hand on a tear stained cheek, "I love you."

"Explain this to me Regina, who is she?"

"Can we go sit down please? I promised you I would tell you everything and I will but I need a drink and you need to relax, you're trembling my love and that can't be a good thing."

* * *

"So who is she?" Emma asked once they were seated in the study, Regina sipping her second scotch having downed the first in one gulp, "When was this, if not yesterday?"

Exhaling a deep breath Regina cleared her throat, "Her name is Eva White. She and her husband own White Technologies and Enterprises. My company was going to invest in some of their stock a few years ago but needless to say it didn't quite happen."

"Because you slept with her?"

"Because they set me up," Regina countered with a low growl, "I'd just gotten dumped and I was feeling, well vulnerable and unwanted. Eva came onto me, somehow she already knew my secret and she wanted me all the same, or so I thought."

"Hey," Emma grasped her hand tightly, "There is _nothing_ wrong with you."

Regina smiled tightly willing the blonde's words to manifest in her heart like they always had, instead of acknowledging her she continued, "A week later I received an envelope with that picture and a couple of others. Then a few days later I was paid a visit by Leo White, where he explained that in return for his silence I would have to periodically do him a favor."

"He's blackmailing you."

"I'm aware."

"Regina, you have to tell someone."

"I have, my love," she paused, "I informed my mother."

Emma's jaw dropped and she simply stared at the brunette for a moment before breathing out a single word, "Seriously."

Regina chuckled despite herself, "Yes, I told her about Leo White and she said she would take care of it. What concerns me though is the fact that after this, you received that picture. I can't know for sure who sent it but don't worry because I'm going to find out," Regina paused as Emma glanced down at her hands and worried her bottom lip between her teeth, "What's wrong?"

Shaking her head Emma sighed, "I shouldn't have believed it. I should have trusted you."

Regina nodded, "Yes, you should have but you were also in possession of undeniable proof. I forgive you for trying to give me a concussion, if you forgive me for keeping secrets from you."

Emma smiled, "Always," and gently kissed smiling red lips, "I love you."

"I love _you_."

* * *

It was later that night, after dinner, that Regina finally went into her office to get some answers. She dialed Kathryn and Graham on satellite and waited for them both to answer. Graham came into view with mussed hair and a tank top on.

"Gina?" he yawned.

"Early night Mr. Humbert?" she teased just as Kathryn logged on looking as though she was just getting home from the office, "Mrs. Nolan," Regina greeted.

"Regina," Kat sat back in her chair, "What can I do for you?"

Leaning against her desk, Regina crossed her arms over her chest, "I need you to trace a number for me. Find out who owns it and how they are tied to Leo and Eva White."

"Excuse me?"

"Gina, what's going on?"

Graham and Kat spoke at the same time resulting in an eye roll from the brunette, "Listen, someone is interfering with my relationship with Emma. I want answers. I want them found and I want them found _yesterday! _ She received a copy of a very compromising photo that was altered to appear as though it were taken recently. I nearly lost the woman I love because someone wanted to play games. Graham you are officially on loan until this is done. I've sent the message information to you inbox, find them Kat." She waited until the blonde clicked on her email and confirmed she had received the information, "Great, now I get the _fortunate_ task of calling my mother, again."

"Can we be certain that Cora isn't behind this?" Kat asked.

Regina shook her head, "No, but until I am told otherwise I have no choice but to trust her."


	21. Chapter 21

"And how are we today?" Dr. West asked as she stepped into the exam room, a bright smile on her face.

Emma looked up from the pamphlet she'd been reading and smiled, "Good, feeling a lot better than last month, though I do feel like my heart is racing like all the time," she laughed softly.

Zelena nodded as she checked her patients vitals, "You're feeling better because your placenta has taken over the production of the pregnancy hormones giving your body a little bit of a break," at Emma's understanding nod she added, "And remember we talked about this briefly at the beginning of the second trimester, because of the extra blood volume your body needs during pregnancy, your heart will be beating more rapidly."

Emma nodded again, "I remember, just didn't think it would be like _all_ the time."

"You have to make sure that you relax as much as possible. Try to avoid known stressors. Get plenty of sleep and remember to eat properly."

Emma couldn't help mumbling under her breath, "Three outta four isn't bad."

Zelena frowned slightly as she took a seat across from here patient, "Which one seems to be giving you difficulty?"

Shaking her head dismissively, Emma tried to laugh her statement off, "It's nothing I'm fine."

"Emma," Zelena smiled softly as she placed a calming hand on her patient's wrist, "If there is something causing your body undo stress it could potentially put your pregnancy at risk, especially this early on. Have you discussed this with Regina?" It was then that the red headed doctor took into account the absence of a certain brunette in the exam room, "Speaking of..." she trailed off allowing and hoping Emma would fill in the rest.

Emma sighed dejectedly, "She stepped out to make a phone call a while ago, guess it was more important," the _than her unborn child _left unsaid.

* * *

"What do you mean you came up empty?" Regina fumed as she paced the sidewalk beside the hospitals entrance, her heels echoing an angry rhythm against the pavement, "How could the trace return no results? Even those godforsaken burner phones lead somewhere! You have millions of dollars at your disposal and an endless supply of contacts, yet you came up empty? I find that hard to believe Kat!"

Kathryn Nolan withheld a sigh, "Regina, I can only follow a trail if there is one. In this case there is no trail. I can't just make one appear."

"You expect me to believe a nonexistent number _somehow_ sent a photograph and text over the airwaves with no trace?" Regina snarled into her phone.

"No," Kat rolled her eyes, "I don't."

"Then what are you trying to tell me!"

Finally releasing that sigh she explained, "I'm simply saying that whoever did this is good, better than I've encountered before at least. You have to understand Regina, if Leo White is behind this then we are dealing with one of the leading developers of technology. He's got an entire industry at his disposal!"

"As do you!" Regina reminded her, "Do not forget who I am as Mrs. Nolan. I pay you, quite handsomely, for results _not_ excuses. You have contacts from when you were a lawyer, correct? People who found out information for you that no one else could find?"

"I was a defense attorney Regina, not a favorite amongst law enforcement."

Regina clenched her fist in anger, "It's a good think I wasn't referring to law enforcement then, isn't it?"

Kathryn hesitated thinking of her seedier contacts before stating disbelievingly, "I distinctly recall being told to cut all illegal ties upon taking this job."

"I am telling you to do what it takes," Regina seethed, "I want whoever is behind this _found_. Do we have an understanding?"

"Regina..."

"Mrs. Nolan!" The brunette shouted into the phone, "Do. You. Understand?"

Sighing in resignation Kathryn Nolan clenched her own fingers into a fist, "Yes, Miss Mills," there was no goodbye, just the click as Regina hung up and the echo of, "Graham!" being yelled across the office.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Regina breathed as she rounded the corner to see Emma sitting in the waiting room, "I missed it," she added apologetically as she knelt in front of the blonde who refused to meet her gaze.

Emma shook her head still looking down but focusing on the hands that now held her own, "I rescheduled."

"You did?" Regina asked shocked.

Emma glanced up then, stormy sea-green locking onto sorrowful brown, "I didn't think you should miss _our_ baby's checkup. I didn't want you to feel left out or that it wasn't important to me that you be present."

Her eyes did little to hide her emotions and her tone was controlled anger which Regina picked up on immediately, her heart dropping into her stomach, "Emma..."

"Can we just go? I'm tired," she interrupted.

Regina nodded as she slowly rose to her feet, "Of course. Whatever you want, my love."

They drove in silence, neither woman wanting to be the one to break although the air was filled with an unmistakable tension. Regina knew it was her who needed to speak, to apologize for being so wrapped up in finding out who was sabotaging her that she basically missed Emma and their baby's checkup. To thank her girlfriend for taking her feelings into consideration, even though she'd unintentionally disregarded the blondes, and rescheduling the appointment so she could be present. Emma had been extremely understanding lately but Regina knew even the blonde had a breaking point and she needed to do more to let her know how important she was to her. How much she loved and cherished her. They had fought so hard to get here and it would take both of them to stay there.

"Emma..." Regina started as she pulled into their driveway.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Regina sighed as she unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to face her girlfriend, "I know, but I need to, so hear me out. Please?"

Emma relented with a sigh, "Can we at least wait until we get inside. I just want to be inside our home Regina."

"Of course," Regina breathed following the blonde out of the car and up the walkway into the house. She waited until Emma took up residence in the living room, her feet tucked under her and head leaning against the back of the couch before she spoke again, "Do you need anything?"

Emma shook her head just as three staccato beeps sounded throughout the house. Regina's body tensed ready to leap up hoping it was Kathryn and she had found something even though it had only been an hour, but she refrained and stayed seated, "You going to go and answer that?"

Regina shook her head calmly, while inside she was warring with herself, "It can wait. They can try again later or send me an email," it was Emma's small smile that firmed her resolve to stay where she was. It _really_ could wait but Emma couldn't. Exhaling a long breath, Regina clasped a pale hand, "I am so sorry my love. You know that right?"

Emma nodded, "Yeah Gina, I know."

"I can't promise you that I will never miss another appointment, but if it is within my power to be there, I will be. I know I've been a tad manic with everything that's been happening lately but I promise you that I've got our best interest at heart. Yours, mine and our son's."

Emma nodded, "I just don't want to feel alone in this. I know in the beginning I complained because you were being a little overprotective but I kind of miss _that_ Regina. I know it's selfish but I just feel like...I don't know," she closed her eyes as Regina wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I promise you that you are not alone," Regina assured her, "I don't think it would do either of us any good if I went back to being overprotective considering we wanted to kill one another," Emma snorted a laugh, "but I can be more attentive."

Emma sighed allowing her head to loll back on the couch, "You're plenty attentive. I'm sorry I'm just, well, I'm mad at you."

"I know."

"This was important Regina."

"I know."

"You just took off to make a call and you didn't come back. What could have been more important?"

"Nothing," Regina shook her head as she caught her girlfriend's eye, "Nothing is more important than you and our child."

"Just…please…next time."

"I promise Emma," She leaned forward and softly kissed pink lips, "I promise."

* * *

It was hours later, the pair had been lounging around on the couch watching all the Harry Potter's, at Emma's insistence, when hunger got the best of them both. Regina volunteered to make them a late lunch and found herself in the kitchen elbow deep in ground turkey with hatch chilies, the sweet potato fries already in the oven, when those ever present staccato beeps rang again. Sighing she called out, "Would you mind answering that love? It's probably just Graham or Kathryn. Just hit the green button on the remote."

"You got it," Emma called as she made her way to the brunette's office. Grabbing the remote off the desk she pressed the green button and narrowed her eyes as someone other than Graham and Kathryn came into view, "Um hi."

The woman on the screen smiled sweetly, "You must be Emma Swan. Well I can certainly see why Regina is so enamored with you. Pregnancy becomes you, dear."

Eying the older woman Emma couldn't pinpoint why she seemed familiar, "Thanks you," she breathed mumbling an _I think_ under her breath, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can. Is Regina available?"

"She's making lunch. Can I have her call you back?"

"Unfortunately, I must speak with her now," Emma rolled her eyes which did not go unnoticed, "Be a dear Miss Swan and fetch my daughter."

"Oh," Emma almost snapped her fingers now that the mystery was solved, then suddenly realizing exactly who she was speaking with let out a less dignified, "_Oh_...Regina, you're going to want to take this!" Emma called through the house smiling nervously at the elder Mills as the woman flinched slightly at her bellowing.

"I'll call them back!" Regina's voice echoed off the walls.

Emma chuckled nervously as Cora tsk'd in annoyance, "It's your mother!" Emma returned resulting in a loud crash from the other side of the house.

* * *

_**A/N: Just a quick update. Don't hold back your thoughts.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: **_

_**ToAngstorNotToAngst: Where HAVE you been? Glad to have you back! Mwah!**_

_**Arosein1992: Thanks for reminding me that I completely forgot to throw in this flashback a few chapters ago, so the beginning may not make much sense in how it ties into the rest of the chapter.**_

_**And maybe this just caught me at a bad time but… **_

_**Guest Reviewer: Who so kindly pointed out that the nickname 'Gina' has killed the story for them. I'm inclined to believe that you weren't properly comprehending the story to begin with if something as trivial as a nickname ruined it for you. If it is really that big of a deal, I appreciate you stopping by and if you could please close the door on your way out that'd be great.**_

_**To those of you who are still with me and aren't running for the hills at my little bout of bitchiness, on we go…**_

* * *

_"Emma?" Ruby answered in shock. She hadn't heard heads or tails of the blonde in going on three weeks and she'd started to worry that Emma hadn't made it to wherever it was she'd been going, "Are you okay? Where are you? I'm so mad at you, you lied to me! Are you okay?"_

_"I'm fine Rubes."_

_"That's all you have to say to me?" Ruby exclaimed, "You disappear from everyone who loves you. Leave me to shoulder your girlfriend and all you can say is 'I'm fine Rubes,' what the hell Emma!"_

_"I'm sorry." _

_"You're sorry," Ruby scoffed, "What the hell is wrong with you? Normal people don't do this shit. You broke Regina's heart. You scared the hell out of me! How am I supposed to forgive -?"_

_"I'm pregnant!" Emma interrupted. _

_"...well, that'll do it," Ruby breathed sitting down heavily on her bed, "Dammit Emma, I can't be mad at a pregnant woman!"_

_Emma chuckled wryly, glad to have some sense of normalcy with her best friend again, "Sorry?"_

_"You should be," Ruby chuckled before she paused and added slowly, "Wait! How the hell are you pregnant? Oh my God! Did you cheat on Regina? Emma!"_

_"I didn't che -."_

_"Emma, how could you? That woman loves -."_

_"I didn't cheat on Regina!" Emma finally managed to get out, "It's Regina's baby."_

_"Bullshit Em!" _

_"Ruby, I swear!" Emma could feel her tears threatening to fall again and damn if she wasn't tired or crying, "I would never do that to her."_

_"Well unless Regina suddenly grew a penis or something, you've got a lot of explaining to do Emma Swan."_

_"Funny thing about that..." Emma trailed off._

_"NO fucking way!"_

_Emma grimaced, "Ruby, I swear to god, if you say anything Regina will kill me, then kill you, then kill me again. You can't tell anyone Rubes, I'm serious! "_

_"Whoa, hey, I get it. I like Regina, I wouldn't do that to her," Ruby assures her, "Besides, that is just fucking awesome!" Emma couldn't contain her lively laugh and Ruby giggles for all of five seconds before inhaling a burning breath, "Emma are you insane? You ran away carrying Regina fucking Mills' baby!"_

_"Ruby..."_

_Ruby continued in typical Ruby fashion, "You have to call her right now! Oh my God Emma, she's going to kill you..."_

_"She knows Ruby!"_

_"What!"_

_"She knows," Emma breathed calmly, "She came to find me and she already knew."_

_"Well shit."_

* * *

"Hi Doll!" Ruby grinned widely, her arms stretched out to either side of her in a _tada_ fashion.

"Rubes!" Emma shrieked launching herself into the lanky brunette's arms, "What are you doing here?"

Shrugging Ruby made her way past the blonde and into the house just as Regina came out of her office to see what all the commotion was about, "Ruby," she was as shocked as Emma, "Hello."

"Hey Regina," Ruby grinned hugging the woman awkwardly, "I was just in the neighborhood," she added nonchalantly.

"In the neighborhood?" Emma and Regina asked simultaneously to which Ruby nodded feigning interest in a black and white portrait on the wall.

"You were just in the neighborhood," Emma pointed out again to which Ruby responded the same with a nod, "In Storybrooke," Emma continued unbelievingly, "Maine," she pointed out when Ruby didn't respond, "And you live in New York,"

"For god's sake Em, I'm beginning to think you don't wanna see me," Ruby pretended to be offended.

"You know I do Rubes, but seriously what are you doing here?" Before Ruby had a chance to explain the now familiar beeps of Regina's satellite call sounded throughout the house. Glancing back at the brunette Emma raised a questioning brow to which Regina responded by leaving the room and returning to her office. Emma exhaled a frustrated breath and turned back to her friend, "Want something to drink?" She questioned making her way into the kitchen.

"Sure," Ruby followed behind, "That has got to get annoying," she added referring to the noise.

"You have no idea."

"So what's going on? You two seem kind of tense." Ruby stated casually leaning back against the island top as Emma handed her a bottled water.

Emma just nodded, "A little."

"Want to talk about it?"

Shaking her head, Emma began spilling everything that had bottled up recently, "I just don't know what's going on Ruby. I mean literally. She's got all these secrets lately and I'm trying to believe her when she tells me it's nothing, you know, but she just keeps pulling further and further away from me. I don't even think she knows she's doing it. Maybe it's the hormones or maybe I'm just reading too much into things, I don't know. It's like the other day when her mother called…"

* * *

_ "It's your mother!" Emma returned resulting in a loud crash from the other side of the house. It was silent for a moment in which Emma began to worry slightly, "Babe?"_

_ "Right here," Regina smiled tightly as she walked into the room glancing at her mother on the screen before turning back to Emma, "Don't go in the kitchen. I dropped a bowl and there's glass, I'll get it as soon as I'm done here."_

_ "I can clean -,"_

_ "No, no I got it. I don't want you to cut yourself," Regina added cupping a pale cheek in her palm._

_ Emma rolled her eyes, "I think I can,"_

_ She was cut off as a voice cleared outside of their bubble, "I hate to interrupt but Regina darling I have things to do. If you could spare a moment so that we may speak," she paused glancing at Emma, "Privately."_

_ "Of course mother," Regina's smile was tight again as she spoke, "My love, would you mind?" she directed to Emma who stared at her for a moment before walking from the room._

* * *

"Okay…" Ruby drawled not understanding, "So she wanted to talk to her mom in private. How is that keeping secrets?"

"It's not just that," Emma huffed storming out of the kitchen and into the living room with Ruby hot on her heels.

"Emma, doll, you gotta explain it then. I can see you're upset but I don't get it."

Absentmindedly rubbing her baby bump Emma started again, "2 weeks ago, she had a meeting in New York with some big tech guy. Regina was freaking out. I mean, she wasn't sleeping, she barely ate and she was just really jumpy. The day she left she was acting even weirder, like she was hiding something. So somehow her meeting gets cancelled after she's already in New York and the morning that she is supposed to be back I get this _picture_," Ruby nods that she is following, "It's of Regina and another woman. They're having sex in an office."

"Bullshit! Who?" Ruby exclaims.

"Um...Eva White…you know her?"

Ruby shakes her head, "I know the name. White technologies, I do their events sometimes too when I'm not doing Mills Corps or at Grannies. She cheated on you with Eva White?"

Emma shook her head, "No, Regina said it wasn't real. Well it was but it happened a long time ago or something. Anyway, that just sets her off, you know. Now she's convinced someone is trying to break us up but who would care that we're dating? I never really met any of her friends, except Graham and the people that were at his birthday party. I'm just some orphan kid with no real roots anywhere, so why would our relationship be such a big deal?"

Ruby thought for a moment then shrugged, "Maybe it's not about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just…okay hear me out," Ruby shifted on the couch, "Maybe it's not about breaking you two up because you're you but because she's Regina. She's this high profile person, right, and maybe somewhere along the way she crossed someone whose hell bent on destroying her happiness now. You're her weakness and they are trying to get to her by going through you. You're collateral damage."

Emma scoffed, "Well that's rude."

"It's true."

Both women looked up at the addition of a very familiar third voice. Regina stood against the door frame watching them. She hadn't been there long, just long enough to hear Ruby's theory and she was a little surprised at how quickly the other woman had figured out a key element of everything that was going on. Stepping further into the room, Regina held Emma's gaze as she added, "You _are_ my weakness Emma and it's not fair to you."

"Regina," Emma didn't like how this sounded, "Ruby could you give us a moment?"

"Yep," the brunette was already on her feet, "I believe I saw a container of Danishes in the kitchen and I'll just help myself to one or two," she added walking from the room as Regina chuckled sadly.

"Hey," Emma breathed pulling her girlfriend down onto the couch beside her, "I don't know what's going on in that brain of yours but I love you and we are starting a family together so you need to talk to me, I need to know what's going on."

Exhaling Regina shook her head, "I don't want you to worry."

"Regina," Emma groaned, "Don't you get it. The secrets, not knowing, that makes me worry. It stresses me the fuck out. I don't like feeling like you are keeping things from me. It hurts and after all we have been through, all the shit we have done to one another and overcome, you and I owe each other something as simple as honesty."

Regina sighed, "My mother has a theory…"

* * *

_My love, would you mind?" she directed to Emma who stared at her for a moment before walking from the room._

"_She's…lovely," Cora chuckled once Emma had gone, "A little on the vacuous side but lovely."_

"_She's actually very brilliant, mother," Regina defended._

"_Well I can see how her more licentious qualities would appeal to you."_

"_Mother!" Regina deplored, "Emma is a beautiful and bright young woman. She doesn't have a licentious bone in her body and I would appreciate it if you didn't hint toward such things, please. This is the mother of my child, your grandchild that you are talking about, give him that respect."_

_Cora sighed in boredom, "You have gotten sensitive over the years dear, it's unbecoming truly but I digress, on with business."_

"_Yes, please."_

"_After my initial conversation with the White's regarding your company and the misappropriated use of the funds you so generously donated to them, I took the liberty of having my top arbitrator look into your little photo problem. Not an hour after he departed their facility did he receive an anonymous phone call stating that the person he was looking for was not Leo White." Cora paused, "Now it is not hard to comprehend that whoever was in possession of that photograph had to have gotten it from none other than the White's themselves. I almost forgot to mention that I am in possession of all such photos as of now."_

"_What?"_

"_Well you didn't expect me to threaten the man and then leave him holding a smoking gun," Cora scoffed, _

_Regina took a steadying breath, "No, of course not mother. It simply took me by surprise. I can only assume that you intend to hand them over to me, as they are rightfully so mine considering the trouble they have caused me."_

"_Come now Regina, I've taught you better than that."_

"_Mother!" Regina hated that her mother caused her to sound like a petulant child at times._

"_Do calm down dear, you are giving me a migraine with your incessant whining," Cora admonished, "The photos will remain in my possession until I feel otherwise inclined. Now as I was saying, George took the liberty of running a trace on the anonymous call which led him back to a business by the name of Dragon Imports run by a very lovely woman named -."_

"_Mal Von Eficent," Regina breathed as she sat back against her desk._

"_Very good dear," Cora mocked, "I take it you know this Von Eficent woman?"_

"_Don't patronize me mother," Regina growled standing upright again, "You know very well that I do."_

* * *

_**A/N: Had to stop it there but don't worry we pick up in the next chapter. These updates are coming frequently as of now because I'm home with an icky bug (hence the bitchiness) so I'll try to get as much out to you guys as possible in between "resting." Bring on your questions, comments, and concerns!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N: Just a short update.**_

* * *

Before Emma had the opportunity to ask one of the millions of questions running through her head, like who the hell Mal Von Eficent was? Why was she trying to hurt Regina? Did Regina hurt her first? Was she a lover, business partner, some random psycho woman off the street hopped up on heroin or PCP that Regina looked at the wrong way? Before she had the chance to voice any of these things, they were reminded of Ruby's presence in the house by loud not so discreet stomping making its way toward the study. Despite the tension they both felt Regina and Emma both laughed softly at the other woman's antics.

"Real smooth Rubes," Emma teased once red streaked locks entered the room.

Ruby's grin could only be described as wolf like, "Didn't wanna interrupt."

"While we certainly don't mind Miss Lucas, you have yet to inform us as to the nature of your visit," Regina reminded her.

Ruby looked abashedly for a moment before huffing and digging a letter out of her pocket. Handing it to Regina she shrugged, "Received that yesterday."

Regina glanced at Emma, who looked equally as confused before opening the envelope and pulling out a wrinkled sheet of paper. Glancing once more at Ruby, she began to read it out loud, "Hello Ruby, you don't know me but if you want to protect Emma," Regina hesitated then continued with a furrowed brow, "You should probably get her away from the evilness that is Regina Mills. Don't say I didn't warn you. A friend."

"I know you're not evil Regina," Ruby assured the crestfallen woman as she resealed the letter, "I just came to make sure you guys were okay. Both of you."

"You could have called Rubes," Emma stated and smiled to let her friend know she wasn't upset, even as she moved closer to Regina and kissed her temple, "Hey, we'll figure this out, okay?" Regina hummed and nodded as she leaned into her girlfriend's neck and exhaled a shaky breath.

"Hey Em, if you want I can cover the B&amp;B tonight so that you guys can talk some more."

"Really? That would be great. You still remember everything?"

"Like riding a bike," Ruby grinned, "I still have my keys too."

"Thanks Ruby," Emma sighed as her friend rose to head out.

"Don't get up," Ruby placed a hand on her shoulder and kissed her head, then shockingly Regina's also, "I know the way out. I'll just crash at the B&amp;B and see you guys tomorrow."

Regina still hadn't spoken as Emma nodded and listened to Ruby make her way out of the house. Once the front door closed she leaned her head on top of chestnut locks and sighed, "You okay?" Regina shook her head against the blonde's neck, "Anything I can do?" Another head shake, "Want some water?" Shake, "Some wine?" Shake, "Want to watch TV?" Shake, "Want a blow job?"

This got her a boisterous laugh against the smooth column of her throat followed a pinch to her side and sniffles, "Idiot," Regina breathed as her fingers began lazy circles across the blonde's stomach.

Emma was quiet for a few minutes before she had to ask, "Whose Mal?"

Regina sighed refusing to leave the sanctity of Emma's neck, "About eight years ago, around the time my company was just reaching its prime, Mal and I met at a mixer. We became instant friends and there was always this tension, not like you and I, but tension none the less. One evening she made a move and I rejected her, not because I wanted to but because I was afraid of being rejected myself. Anyway, our friendship was filled with a different kind of tension after that night and it only proceeded to get worse when I began seeing a woman that Mal apparently had her eye on as well. Then the thing with Kathryn happened-."

"What thing with Kathryn?"

* * *

"_How would you like to be the head of Legal at Mills Corporation?" Regina offered leaning against the blonde lawyer's desk._

_Kathryn looked up and furrowed her brow, "I work for Mal," Regina shrugged, "She's your friend," she added._

_Regina hummed, "This is business, dear. It has nothing to do with friendship. If you want to continue to work your way up from the ground floor then by all means stay here. But I've been watching you, I see what you can do and I think that you would thrive at my company. I'm offering you the chance of a lifetime here, you come work for me and you call the shots. The only person you have to answer to is me, you have full use of the company and its contacts."_

"_I have my own contacts," Kat informed her._

"_Hmm, yes I know all about your contacts dear," Regina smirked looking back over her shoulder before lowering her voice, "Mal does like to play it close to the fence doesn't she? Of course you'll have to cut those strings if you want to play on my court. I can't have that kind of publicity."_

"_Are you trying to take my top arbitrator right under my nose, Regina?" Mal asked walking up on the duo with narrowed eyes._

"_Of course not, dear," Regina lied standing to her full height, "Kathryn and I were just talking. Weren't we?" She asked looking back at the lawyer._

"_Yes, Miss Von Eficent," Kat confirmed, "It was just idle chat."_

_Mal didn't believe them for one second but without proof she couldn't question it further, "Shall we go to lunch, Regina?"_

"_Of course, dear," Regina smiled widely as she shouldered her purse to follow the taller blonde out but not before slipping a card onto Kathryn's desk once Mal's back was turned, "Hope to speak with you again soon," she added before striding away._

* * *

"So you rejected her advances, dated the girl she wanted and took her best lawyer, that doesn't sound like something to ruin your life over," Emma sighed leaning against Regina as she sat back on the couch.

Regina snorted a laugh, "I have to admit she never seemed like the type to do something so petty, hold a grudge yes, but not this business of ruining my love life."

"Has all the signs of a scorned lover," Emma offered.

"Yes, well, I can't say I have a shortage of those," Regina shook her head, "Although I never intended to hurt any of them. If anything it was I who got hurt. What could they possibly be angry about?"

"Deception is a big deal to a woman."

"Hmm," Regina hummed, "I know."

They were silent for a couple more minutes, "How is it that your mom's guy could find something but Kat couldn't? Didn't you say she was the best?"

"I don't know," Regina sighed, "And she is, in her field. I don't know anything about this George Spencer that my mother employees."

"Do you think it's very smart that your mother has the photos?"

"No, but there's nothing that I can do about it right now."

"Who do you think wrote that letter to Ruby?"

Regina chuckled, "My love you are asking a lot of questions that I don't know the answer to. I'm sorry."

Emma sighed, "So what do we do next?"

Regina tightened her hold on her girlfriend, "Well right now, I just want to sit here and hold you a little longer," Emma hummed her contentment and snuggled deeper into the brunette's arms, "Then after a while I will go and contact Kat with this latest bit of information and see if she's got anything new for _us_ and maybe later you'll still feel like that blow job," Regina whispered earning her a smack to the arm from her lover, "Hey, you offered," she laughed as Emma flushed red.

"I did, didn't I," Emma teased kissing plush lips sweetly.


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: My writers block has relented momentarily to bring you this. Hope you like it.**_

* * *

Emma woke to the smells of coffee, that she couldn't have, and something inherently more delicious coming from downstairs. Stretching languidly she winced simultaneously at the pull in her back and the coolness she found on the bed beside her. She obviously knew it was Regina downstairs, no one else would be in their kitchen, but she didn't know exactly how to feel about that yet. The brunette had relapsed over the last week.

With radio silence from her mother, no more news from Kathryn, and nothing else from their saboteur, she had hoped for a little Em and Regina time. She had wanted to just _be_ with the brunette, to just spend time with one another doing absolutely nothing but Regina apparently had other plans. Plans that once again involved whispered conversations in the middle of the night, leaving the room if her phone rung during the day and countless hours in her office doing god knows what. It was beyond frustrating to the blonde and she had on more than one occasion confronted her lover about it only to be told it was nothing yet again. Emma had quickly grown tired of that excuse.

"_Dammit Regina," she had yelled, "We talked about this. Tell me what is going on!"_

_Regina at least had the decency to look scolded, "Nothing is going on. I promise you. I'm just working on something with Graham and it's kind of private. Can you respect that, please?"_

"_Too private to tell the mother of your child?"_

_Regina scoffed, because no it wasn't but instead answered with, "Right now, yes," that had obviously been the wrong answer as Emma narrowed her eyes and as quickly as she could with her continuously growing weight, rose from the couch and stormed out of the room, "Em-Emma!" Regina sighed not expecting for that to work in the slightest and leaned back against the couch. Emma was mad, she knew that but she couldn't tell her the truth, not yet._

Rolling out of bed, Emma was more than grateful for the giant t-shirts Ruby had gifted her with before she left, teasing that Emma would feel them out in no time, as of now they hung limply from her frame but were so comfortable that she insisted on sleeping in them. Regina had said she looked like she was wearing a colorful assortment of potato sacks, adorable potato sacks on her, but potato sacks none the less. She'd received the finger and a sticking out of the blonde's tongue for that comment, to which she'd laughed and walked away to answer her phone.

Making her way down the stairs she slipped her feet into the fuzzy slippers Regina kept by the bottom of the stairs for her so that she wouldn't walk barefoot on the cold linoleum, considering Emma refused to wear socks inside the house, and comfortably made her way to the kitchen. Emma smiled at the sight that greeted her. Regina was plating pancakes and turkey sausage, she'd recently taken away Emma's pork and beef, while she practically danced in front of the stove.

"Oh," Regina exclaimed startled as she turned to place the plates on the kitchen island and smiled brightly at her girlfriend, "I was going to bring it up to you," she added as she bounced, literally and figuratively, over to Emma and kissed her soundly on the lips. Emma moaned as fingers slipped into her hair and Regina's tongue took up residence in her mouth before the other woman pulled back with a whisper of, "Good morning my love."

Emma hummed as her eyes fluttered open, "Good morning."

"Here, sit," Regina practically drug her over to the island and lifted her into the seat before turning to the fridge for juice and pouring her a glass.

"Regina?" Emma questioned as the brunette set the glass in front of her, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Why?"

Emma laughed softly as she watched her pick up her coffee cup with faintly trembling hands, "You're about to vibrate off that chair."

"Oh," Regina glanced down at her hand which was indeed trembling, "Hmm, too much coffee maybe," she explained taking her mug to the sink and pouring herself a glass of juice instead, "Eat up my love. We have to leave in an hour."

"Leave for where?" Emma asked around a bite of sausage. Regina just smiled and gestured for her to continue eating.

* * *

"No way!" Emma beamed looking up at the scrolling marque for Storybrooke Theatre House, "Insurgent! Really?"

Regina smiled at the enthusiasm on the blonde's face, she loved that Emma still had this childlike wonder sometimes when it came to the world, "This is the one you wanted to see, isn't it?"

Emma nodded frantically, "Yeah but if I recall correctly you said 'Emma, darling. The only way I will see that movie is if someone strapped me down to the chair and threatened to electrocute me if I looked away, and that is only after a series of shocks to prove that they are serious.' I don't see any electrodes strapped to you."

Rolling her eyes, Regina huffed, "I may have been a tad dramatic."

"You think," Emma teased.

"Nevertheless," Regina continued stepping into the blonde's personal space and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "I realized that this is a relationship and it's only befitting that we do things that the other likes sometimes. For the life of me, I can't figure out why you like these movies but I love you so I am willing to sit through it and enjoy the time I get to spend with you."

Emma narrowed her eyes, "Are you trying to get laid?"

"Emma!" Regina smacked her arm, "Thank you for ruining the moment! And no, I'm not trying to get _laid_. I simply realized that with everything that's been going on, I've been a little distracted. I love you with everything I am Emma and I just wanted to find a way to show you that."

"By taking me to see Insurgent?"

"Oh my," Regina exhaled running a hand through her hair, "You're hopeless."

Emma grabbed her arm before she could walk off toward the car, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry," she added a dose of puppy eyes as she pulled the brunette close to her and wrapped her arms around her neck kissing her softly. Neither woman seemed to care that they were standing in front of a semi busy theatre in an intimate embrace and kiss, as others walked past trying not to stare. Pulling back Emma smiled softly, "You know I'm bad at these kinds of things."

"What kinds of things?" Regina asked wiping red lipstick from pink lips.

"Feelings," Emma explained, "Talking about them or expressing them but I love you too and I'm really happy that you are willing to suffer through this movie for me, sans electrodes."

Regina chuckled and cupped a pale cheek, "I would suffer through so much more than a movie for you Emma. I love you so much and I want -," she trailed off looking shy all of a sudden.

Emma kissed her palm when the brunette didn't seem to be able to finish her sentence, "What do you want?"

Regina cleared her throat, "I want…popcorn. Come on, before we miss the previews."

"Regina," Emma tugged her back to her as she went to walk away, knowing that wasn't what she was going to say, "What is it?"

"Later, I promise. Come on."

* * *

"So?" Emma asked as they walked out of the theatre hand in hand a couple hours later.

Regina squinted into the afternoon sun as she smiled softly, "It wasn't horrible."

Emma laughed leaning into the brunette's side, "You liked it."

"I'll never admit it," Regina teased, "Let's walk along the docks, hmm?"

"Yeah, okay," Emma smiled as they detoured from the carpark down the street.

They weren't far from the water, she could feel the ocean in the breeze that hit her face and it felt amazing. Leaning against Regina, she realized that she couldn't be happier in that moment. This was all that she had wanted, to spend time with the love of her life, just the two of them with no outside interference. Emma watched as the sun kissed and highlighted tanned features, the small smile playing against lush lips, the twinkle in dark chocolate eyes. Emma had never loved someone as much as she loved Regina Mills and no matter what anyone said or did she would stay by her side for as long as the brunette wanted her there.

As they strolled the docks in silence Regina knew she was being watched, she could feel Emma's eyes flick over to her every now and again but she couldn't focus on that at the moment. She had a million and one thoughts running through her head, all of which revolved around her girlfriend and their unborn child. The thought of her son brought a small smile to her face. This was really happening, she was going to be a mother and it was with a woman she felt she couldn't live without. The brunette knew in that moment she couldn't ask for much more. She would hold onto her son and his mother for as long as she was allowed to and she would be grateful for that. She was brought from her musing as Emma gasped.

"Regina," Emma's smile widened as the brunette turned to her with a small smirk on her face, "When did you do this?"

Regina glanced over at THE EVIL QUEEN bobbing gently in the water, "She and Graham finally arrived yesterday morning."

"Why didn't you tell me? Is he still here?"

"I wanted to surprise you and he left this morning," Regina shrugged as she led Emma down the gangway and onto the deck. Graham had done as she asked and had it cleaned and polished, everything shined in the afternoon sun as she led Emma over to one of the deck couches and sat her down, "Do you want to take her out on the water?"

Emma shook her head, "No, this is perfect."

"Okay," Regina breathed leaning down and kissing her chastely, "I'm going to go to the head and I'll be right back."

"Kay," Emma smiled as she leaned back closing her eyes. She was warm under the sun's rays but the decks awning covered the harshness of it perfectly allowing her to relax without the worry of getting burned.

It was a short while later when the blonde felt as though she could doze off that she heard Regina calling up to her from the saloon. Rising to her feet she made her way down as she called back, "I thought you said you were coming right b-ack," Emma's voice caught in her throat as she took in the darkened room, the only light came from dozens of tea light candles flickering around the room. Regina stood in the center of the saloon, hair swept back from her shoulders, candle light dancing across her features and her hand outstretched to her girlfriend, "Regina?" Emma croaked as she took the outstretched hand.

Regina smiled softly as music began playing quietly overhead causing Emma to look around in question. She'd set it to start playing five minutes ago and would have had to reset it if she hadn't grasped the courage to call the blonde down to her.

_All I am, all I'll be__  
__Everything in this world__  
__All that I'll ever need__  
__Is in your eyes__  
__Shining at me_

She could feel her palms sweating and her legs trembled slightly as she began swaying gently with her lover in her arms. Emma's arms encircled her neck and her own found a not so slim anymore waist, but Regina didn't care because Emma couldn't be more beautiful to her than she had been recently as she carried their child inside of her.

"You're so beautiful," she breathed as Emma's eyes locked with her own, she blinked fighting back tears as she continued, "I love you, Emma."

Clearing her throat of sudden emotion, Emma smiled, "I love you too. What is all this?"

"Patience, my love. Just dance with me." Emma nodded as she tightened her arms around Regina neck and let the music guide them.

_When you smile I can feel__  
__All my passion unfolding__  
__Your hand brushes mine__  
__And a thousand sensations__  
__Seduce me 'cause I_

_I do cherish you__  
__For the rest of my life__  
__You don't have to think twice__  
__I will love you still_

Regina exhaled a shaky breath as she stepped back, "Emma," Sea-green eyes met hers through the haze of candle light and Regina knew she had never been surer of anything in her life as she swallowed thickly, "I remember when we came here on our first date. How your eyes twinkled and captivated me more than the stars or the reflection of the moon in the water."

Emma's eyebrows furrowed slightly but it was more that she was trying not to cry than she was confused as Regina continued to talk, "That night I knew that no one would ever work harder to make you happy or cherish you more than me and when you kissed me, I knew that I could fall in love with you and never look back."

"Regina," Emma whispered as Regina grasped her hand and a tear slipped from her eyes.

_From the depths of my soul__  
__It's beyond my control__  
__I've waited so long to say this to you__  
__If you're asking do I love you this much__  
__I do_

_In my world, before you__  
__I lived outside my emotions__  
__Didn't know where I was going_

"We've been through our share of ups and downs. We've lost and found ourselves in one another and throughout it all my love for you has only ever grown. Emma you're the love of my life, the mother of my child and you deserve the very best. Someone who will back you up without limits, let you grow without borders, and love you without end," Emma gasped covering her mouth with her free hand as Regina got down on a bended knee and pulled a ring from her pocket, "Emma Swan, will you let me be that someone? Will you marry me?"

_'Til that day I found you__  
__How you opened my life__  
__To a new paradise__  
__In a world torn by change__  
__Still with all of my heart__  
__'Til my dying day_

Unable to speak, Emma nodded frantically and smiled widely as Regina placed the ring on her finger before pulling the brunette up to her and claiming her lips in a fierce yet salty kiss. She clutched at brunette strands and tried to put everything she was feeling into that one kiss, "Yes," she gasped out when they pulled back for air, her voice cracked and filled with emotion, "Yes, yes, yes."

Regina chuckled through tears of her own and kissed her fiancée again as the blonde clung tightly to her, "I love you, Emma."

"God, Regina, I love you so much it hurts," Emma breathed against her lips before they began kissing again and swayed to the music that was continuing to repeat.

_I do cherish you__  
__For the rest of my life__  
__You don't have to think twice__  
__I will love you still__  
__From the depths of my soul__  
__It's beyond my control__  
__I've waited so long to say this to you__  
__If you're asking do I love you this much__  
__I do_

* * *

_**A/N: For those of you who don't know, the song is: I Do (Cherish You) by 98 Degrees. Yes, I am that old lol ;)**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N: Yeah…so I don't know what happened with this chapter. I just started writing and this is what came out *shrugs* I hope you like it all the same. **_

* * *

At some point they had stopped swaying, the music had been turned off repeat and switched to shuffle through Regina's playlist which to Emma's amusement consisted of a lot of romantic and sappy love songs. Regina had blushed fully and told her not to make fun of her, she'd been very lonely and found solace in the music. Emma had frowned at the sadness that had over taken beautifully tanned features before holding up her hand and grinning widely as Regina's breath hitched when she reminded her she'd never be lonely again.

Emma claimed she was too tired to walk back to the car and head home just yet and Regina understood. It had been a long morning and afternoon for the both of them, so she suggested they take a nap in the stateroom to rejuvenate before their evening began. She had yet to tell Emma that she'd made dinner reservations in Portland, which now that she thought about it, she was glad Emma said yes because that could have been awkward.

Emma whistled walking into the room, "Wow Gina, why haven't I been in here?"

The room was gorgeous, even more so than the saloon and the upper deck. It was softer too, Emma noted. Where the majority of The Evil Queen was hard lines, black and white decor and strategic lighting, the stateroom was dark wood paneled with a single lamp on a table in the corner and soft grey satin bedding. The bed looked extremely plush covered in a multitude of decorative pillows and a downy duvet that shimmered as Regina clicked on the lamp. Amber light bounced off the wood casting shadows and shapes along every surface. Coupled with the soft sounds of what Emma could easily recognize as _Come Down to Me _by Saving Jane playing overhead, it was by far the most romantic thing Emma had seen and this was saying something considering the way Regina had just proposed to her in the saloon.

Smiling softly, Regina asked, "Why would you have come down here? You've only been here twice, on our first date which while I would have loved to get you into bed because that kiss completely rattled my foundation, would have been a little fast and scary. And for Graham's birthday, where there were entirely too many people and had I gotten you in here darling, you would have never left. Besides, I recall making very good use of the head that afternoon."

Even as she spoke Regina could feel her member twitch at the memory and quickly pushed the thought aside, that wasn't what they were discussing and no matter how much she wanted to Regina refused to ask her pregnant fiancée to get on her knees for her. Instead she distracted herself by pulling the decorative pillows off the bed and stacking them neatly in the adjacent corner as Emma walked around the room. There wasn't much in the way of furnishings, just the necessities but it was still quite a bit to take in. She jumped slightly when strong arms encircled her waist the best they could and soft lips kissed her neck and shoulder.

Emma hummed against tanned flesh, "I love you."

"I love you," Regina echoed as she turned and took those same soft lips in a scorching kiss. She didn't struggle when she felt Emma walking her backwards and simply sat on the edge of the bed when her legs hit it. She was a bit startled when Emma came down with her, their lips still attached and straddled her lap. She sucked on a kiss swollen bottom lip, earning a moan from the blonde before releasing it with a _pop_ and inquiring, "I thought you wanted to rest?"

"Changed my mind," Emma breathed lifting the brunettes sweater and pulling it over and off her. She groaned wantonly at the sight of Regina's tanned chest in contrast with the white lace bra she wore, "I want you to make love to me. I want to make love to you," Emma added trailing her tongue across Regina's bottom lip and moaning loudly as it was eagerly sucked between plump red lips.

Releasing her tongue, Regina paused as she went to remove the blonde's own shirt, "I don't want to hurt you..."

"You won't hurt me," Emma assured her and continued before Regina could voice her next concern, "You can't hurt him either he's well protected in there."

Regina's response was to hurriedly pull her shirt off. Emma was gorgeous, her breasts were fuller and barely contained in the black sports bra she wore because all other materials irritated her nipples lately, and her rounded belly was absolutely beautiful. Regina gently ran her hand along her fiancée's baby bump but didn't speak. Unfortunately, Emma took her silence and lack of action as disgust instead of admiration, "I know I've gotten fat or whatever so I'm not as sexy as before but I promise I can make you..." she rushed out on one breath pausing mid-rant as Regina grabbed her hand, "...okay, I'll shut up now," she giggled as her hand was insistently pressed against Regina's growing hardness.

"You will always be beautiful to _meee_," Regina croaked the last word as Emma gave her a firm squeeze and began stroking above her pants, "Fuck..."

Emma grinned cheekily as she deftly slid off Regina's lap and down to her knees. She never broke eye contact as she unbuttoned and unzipped the brunettes jeans, which made Regina's ass look fabulous by the way, and coaxed her into lifting her hips so she could remove them and her underwear in one move. Regina grit her teeth, hating herself for what she was about to say but the bigger part of her, outside of her throbbing member, the part of her that loved Emma more than the very air she was struggling to breath as pale hands stroked the length of her couldn't bear to see Emma on her knees in her condition. She groaned as Emma licked up her shaft, "Wait, wait...fuck! Stop baby."

"What's wrong?" Emma asked confused, "You don't want me to-."

She was cut off as Regina's laugh came out strained and a little desperate, "You have no idea how badly I want you to," she exhaled shakily as Emma hadn't stopped stroking her and she was painfully hard now, "I just don't want you to be on your knees, I can't ask you to do that, not now."

Emma smiled softly at the consideration of her future wife, "Is that all?" Regina nodded trying not to cum in Emma's hand but knew if the blonde didn't stop jerking her off she was going to. She gently placed her hand on Emma's to stop her movement and sighed when Emma released her, "Oh, ha sorry. Stand up," Emma ordered getting to her feet.

"What?"

"Stand up," Emma instructed again as she sat on the edge of the bed.

Regina did as she was asked, her member standing proudly between her legs, and turned to face Emma who wore a smug smile no doubt at the sight of how much she affected the brunette. She stumbled slightly as her hips were gripped and she was pulled to stand between spread legs. By the time her brain decided to join her in deciphering what Emma's plan was, the head of her member was engulfed in warm heat and Emma's hands were maneuvering her shaft again, "Oh...fuck," Emma hummed around her as Regina's hands found her shoulder and her hair, tugging softly as her nails scratched lightly at her scalp, "Em-ah...shit baby, I'm not going to last long like this," Regina warned.

Emma quickly released her from her mouth because there was no way in hell Regina was cumming in her mouth again and stood, "Lay down," she ordered as she quickly removed the remainder of her clothing.

Regina did as she was told with no questions asked this time and was immediately glad that she had as Emma crawled over her and positioned herself above her member, "Shit Emma, you're going to make me cum by just watching you."

Emma chuckled, "Try not," she moaned in unison with her lover as she filled herself with Regina's rock hard member, "fuh-fuck, try not to."

The brunettes hands gripped widened hips as Emma began a slow up and down movement that felt tortuous and heavenly at the same time, "I...make...no...pr-promises," she panted out, "You feel so fucking good."

Emma threw her head back and moaned as one of Regina's hands left her hip, palmed an engorged breast and gently tweaked her nipple. If anything the way Regina took such care to make sure she didn't hurt her just made the throbbing between her legs and the fluttering of her inner walls that much more intense, "Fuck," Emma increased her pace, "I can't remember the last time we did this. It's b-been too long."

Her eyes were closed tightly, head pressed down into the pillow and voice extremely husky as she answered breathlessly, "1 month and 6 days," at Emma's questioning grunt she clarified, "That's how long it's been since I was last inside you like this. Deep and hard and fuck...so goddamned tight."

Emma whimpered as Regina began meeting her downward thrusts with upward ones of her own, "Fucking shit, just like that. God yes baby, take me like that. Harder, fuck me harder," All thoughts of possibly hurting Emma moved partially to the back of her brain, still ever present as a precaution but not worrisome as Regina leaned Emma towards her, her hands braced against the bed besides chestnut locks, effectively changing the angle of her member and pushing against the blonde's g-spot with every thrust, "Oh my God, fuck, fuck!"

Emma came hard, quivering and shaking against Regina as the brunette continued to thrust into her ever tightening channel. It was as Emma tightened impossibly further and came a second time that Regina finally fell over the edge in a whirlwind of stars, lights and the sound of George Michael singing _Careless Whisper _behind closed eyelids. Her fingers absentmindedly gripped blonde tresses painfully as she released inside the spasming walls of her fiancée, "Shit, shit, Em-ma fuck!"

Emma grunted as she reached up for clinching fingers, "Ah, ease up baby."

Regina immediately released her hair, "I'm sorry," she chuckled as Emma giggled, "I got a little carried away. I'm sorry."

"S'okay," Emma breathed lifting slightly so Regina could pull out before laying exhausted half on top of the brunette, "I fucking love the way you fuck me."

Regina laughed fully in breathless wonder, "I love you."

"I love you," Emma hummed against a sweaty neck as her eyes drifted shut. With one last exhale she added, "George Michael will never be the same again." She finally let sleep claim her to the sound of Regina's laughter.

* * *

Emma scrunched up her nose and burrowed further into Regina and the bed as soft fingers tenderly stroked blonde hair from her face. She didn't want to wake up, she wanted to stay in this place forever and pretend the outside world didn't exist. Her son kicked inside her, almost like a reminder that if she stayed here forever she'd never get to meet him. It was this thought coupled with Regina's soft kisses against her forehead and temple that roused her finally, "Hi," she breathed out her voice sleep laden.

Regina hummed as Emma's shifting leg brushed against her member, "Hi. Did you sleep well?"

Emma glanced down the thin sheet that covered them at her fiancée and took notice of the slight tent. Looking back up she grinned openly as Regina blushed, "I did. Did _you_?"

Clearing her throat, Regina nodded, "I di-fuck Emma!" She jumped as Emma gripped her beneath the sheet, "W-we don't have time. We have to get home and get ready. I made dinner reservations," she explained breathlessly as Emma stroked her into a full erection.

"Then I guess you better cum fast," Emma whispered hotly against her ear as she sped up her movements, added a twist of her wrist and ran her thumb across the head of her member gathering the wetness there to aide her ministrations.

"Fuck, fuck," Regina panted as she clutched the bed in both hands. Her eyes slammed closed as Emma continued to pant and moan into her ear. It was a few jerks of her member later that she felt her body begin to tense and so did Emma because she began pumping harder and faster. Regina tried, she really did, she tried to keep herself composed but as Emma gave a particularly tight jerk to her shaft her hand shot up and into blonde hair. Her grip tightened as her seed spilled from her onto Emma's hand and the sheet they still lay beneath pulling an elongated hiss from between pink lips. Regina grunted as it felt like she would never stop cumming and the feel of Emma pressed against her neck and her hair beneath her hand kept her grounded, "Shit, shit, keep going. Don't fucking stop."

Emma whimpered but kept pumping as Regina's grip tightened further in her hair, "Baby fuck, you're going to pull it out!" Regina reluctantly released her hair but her hand didn't stray too far as the last tremors went through her member and she relaxed completely spent against the bed feeling sated and a little ashamed. Emma rubbed the back of her head with a grimace as she realized she'd just inadvertently put cum in her own hair, "Shit Regina, what is it with you and my hair?"

Regina chuckled slightly as she shook her head, "I don't know, I'm sorry. It's just so beautiful and grab-able and fuck," she panted as a blush spread across her cheeks, "It makes my orgasm so much better to pull it."

Emma snorted into her fiancée's neck, "I thought the one whose hair is being pulled was supposed to get off on it not the other way around," she kissed Regina's shoulder as she felt her shrug and started to climb from the bed, "Come on. If I remember correctly there was something about food being in my future."


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N: See…what happened was…yeah. Here's a long update to make up for my absence.**_

* * *

Dinner had been amazing, the restaurant was beautiful with soft lighting and enchanting music, and their conversation had flowed easily with Regina learning a lot of interesting things about Emma's love for food. Speaking of food, despite Regina removing herself from the equation and keeping quiet as Emma ordered whatever she liked, she was pleasantly surprised when Emma ordered a fairly healthy option and even more surprised as the blonde persisted to eat what she was sure was half her body weight throughout the evening. Regina had laughed softly to herself prompting her fiancée to ask what was so funny.

_"Hmm? Nothing dear, I'm just glad I own my own company," she offered with a smile._

_ "Why is that?" Emma inquired as she licked marinara sauce off her lips._

_ Shaking her head as she found herself slightly transfixed on the sight Regina smiled widely, "So that I can continue to support your habit," when Emma looked as though she was going to question what she meant that brunette looked pointedly down at the small stack of serving plates the waiter had just removed before placing her current helping in front of her._

_ Emma blushed fully and looked down pushing her pasta around but too ashamed to eat it anymore. She'd been really hungry. They hadn't eaten anything since breakfast and then all the sex had really drained her. She could blame it on the pregnancy but truth be told she usually ate like this. There was something about the availability of food that made her want to devour as much as she could, never knowing when it would be available again did that to a person. True she hadn't had to worry about that since she left the system but some habits were hard to break. She glanced up as she felt Regina's hand still her own, "Emma, I'm just teasing you. It was in poor taste. I apologize. You have nothing to be ashamed of, you may eat as much or as little as you like and I will still cherish and adore you," Emma grinned widely as Regina stole her fork and a bite of her pasta, "This is very good. If you don't eat it, I will."_

_ Laughing softly the blonde took her fork back with a mocking glare, "Get your own Mills." Regina did actually order her own smaller portion of the dish although she truly was no longer hungry. She did in part to continue to make Emma feel better and partly because it really was exceptional pasta._

Once dinner was over, they found themselves walking along the busy street arm in arm, looking in shop windows and talking about the wedding. They were both infinitely glad that the other wanted a small wedding, just a few close friends and family. Emma wanted Ruby as her bridesmaid and to invite Granny, her foster mother and August. Regina had agreed although she was still a little apprehensive about the blonde's foster mother, maybe it was mothers in general that set her teeth on edge.

"Who do you want to invite?" Emma questioned leaning her head on a strong shoulder, "Graham obviously."

Regina nodded as her phone rang, glancing down at the caller ID she pressed ignore since it wasn't a programmed contact and she refused to interrupt her evening with Emma for a telemarketer or sales call, "Graham will be my best man, whether he wants to or not," she teased knowing her friends hatred of wearing tuxedos, " I think I would like to also invite Kathryn, her husband David and no matter how much I think it will come back to bite me in the ass, I would like for my mother to be there."

Emma rubbed her lovers arm and kissed her cheek, "She's your mom, I get it."

"I love you."

"I love you too," Emma smiled at the twinkle in mocha eyes as they leaned closer to one another only to be broken from their bubble as the brunette's phone rang again. She watched Regina look down and furrow her brow in confusion, "It is the same number?"

"Hmm?" Regina answered absentmindedly as she went through all the area codes she knew only to determine that the call was coming from Washington, this instantly made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end, "Darling, I'm sorry. I need to answer this."

"It's fine, I don't mind." Emma kissed her cheek and stepped closer to a shop window that was displaying glass sculptures, her eyes instantly locking on a bluish-purple unicorn mobile twinkling in the star light.

"Regina Mills," The brunette slipped into professional mode as she swiped her screen.

"_Regina, its Rupert."_

"Senator Gold," Regina tensed further at the sound of her step-fathers voice, "What can I do for you?"

She could hear him sigh on the other end of the line at the use of his formal title, she'd always refused to call the man anything other than that since the first time she was introduced to him in her early twenties, _"It's about your mother. She's had a coronary infarction. I am on my way to the hospital and I was hoping you might find a way to get here. For her."_

All the breath left her in that moment and she had to lean against the wall behind her to stay upright. This immediately attracted Emma's attention who was by her side in an instant, "Regina? Baby?"

"Is-is she alright?" Regina stuttered as Emma clutched her free hand for lack of anything else to do.

_"I've only received the call myself dearie. I don't know much more."_ She heard the blaring of a horn, _"Will you be able to make it here?"_

"Yes," Regina swallowed, "Yes, I'll contact Leroy immediately. Send all the details to my phone please and let me know if there are any changes." After the required pleasantries when ending a call Regina immediately scrolled through her phone and pressed dial on the necessary contact all while Emma stared at her in concern.

_"Yeah?"_

"Leroy," she smiled despite her uneasiness at the gruff answer of her call, "I need a lift."

_"That's why you pay me sister. How soon do you need me?"_

"Right away," Regina replied squeezing Emma's hand, "I need to be in Washington DC, ASAP."

_"Heading home to see the folks?" _Leroy asked as he slipped out of bed and proceeded to get dressed.

"Something of that regard," Regina sighed.

_"I'll gas up the jet and meet you on the airstrip I dropped you at."_

"I'll be waiting, thank you Leroy," Regina sighed as she ended the call and turned to her fiancée who looked more worried than she had seen in a very long time, "My mother had a heart attack and has been rushed to the hospital." No matter what the older woman had put her through in her life, Cora Mills was still her mother and a part of Regina loved her as though she were _Carol Brady_ instead of _Serial Mom _most of the time. She'd given birth to her and kept her as her own even after they'd learned about her abnormality. She sent her to the best schools and made sure the brunette was taken care of, wanting for nothing. Sure, Regina could have used a little more motherly loving, a little more advice and guidance but she truly believed Cora did the best she could and loved her in her own way. The thought of anything happening to her mother, of losing her so soon in life caused a weight to fall into her stomach and a painful clenching of her heart. She could feel the tears stinging her eyes and melted into Emma as the blonde threw her arms around her neck.

"Oh, baby I'm so sorry." Emma breathed against her neck.

"Will you accompany me?" Regina was finding it hard to slip back into the woman she was when around Emma. Her professional exterior, the walls that hid her emotions and kept her grounded, were so much easier to hide behind when she was afraid.

Emma kissed her softly and framed her face with both hands, "You don't even have to ask. I won't leave your side."

Regina nodded and rested her forehead against Emma's, "I'm frightened Emma. No matter what differences we may have, she is my mother. I don't want to lose her."

"I know," Emma whispered, "I know. Whatever happens, we'll get through this together. I love you."

"I love you too," Regina sighed pulling back, "We have to go now."

* * *

Regina choked back a sob as she opened the door to her mother's hospital room and knew she looked a fright. She'd lost the battle with her tears once she and Emma were seated and buckled into the jet. Her complexion was splotchy, her eyes red rimmed and bloodshot and her makeup had all been wiped off in the process of cleaning herself up. Her mother would definitely not approve of her appearance and the mere thought made the brunette want to smile and look forward to when the elder Mills awoke. The woman looked so small lying there in the overwhelmingly large hospital bed hooked up to machines, the sound of her heart beat slow and steady reverberating throughout the room. Her chestnut hair fell stiffly onto her shoulders, her skin was ashen and she seemed a mere shell of the woman Regina knew she was at 58.

She glanced behind her looking for flowing blonde waves and a comforting smile but her fiancée had lost a battle of her own, with their son and her bladder, as they waited for the nurse to pull up Cora's room information. She'd reluctantly excused herself to the ladies room and shooed Regina on to where her mother waited, promising she would be along shortly. The brunette was surprised her step-father hadn't turned as soon as the door opened and wondered briefly if he was asleep. He sat in the chair beside her mother's bed, his hand in her own, and his suit jacket draped precariously across the small couch beside the wall. His hair hung listlessly and had lost the sheen she once remembered it having. The years had not been kind to the powerful man and he looked far older than his 64 years.

"Senator…" her voice seemed to reverberate into the stillness of the room and she trailed off as the man in question turned around to face her, "How is she?"

He blinked as though it took him longer than usual to comprehend the presence of another person in the room. Regina briefly wondered if he had been hysterical upon arrival and given a sedative. She wouldn't blame him if that were the case. She knew if the tables were turned, if it was Emma lying dormant in that hospital bed she would be a vegetable, emotionally and physically. Rupert Gold was a conniving, manipulative and power hungry man. He cut corners, double crossed and stepped on whoever he had to in order to come out on top but despite all of his flaws and shortcomings he loved her mother. If Regina thought too hard about it she would say the two were meant for one another, two twisted souls that loved each other more than they loved themselves and that was a lot of love.

"Stable," he sighed running a hand across his face, "She should make a full recovery but it's too soon to tell really. She's sleeping soundly at least."

Regina nodded stepping further into the room. She was loath to let the door close behind her and shut herself into this nightmare where her mother fought for her life, her step-father looked as though he would follow her to deaths door, and Emma wasn't there to hold her hand. Still she couldn't dawdle, she knew how much her mother frowned upon that sort of thing and reluctantly she allowed the door to softly click shut behind her. Stepping cautiously over to the unoccupied side of the bed, she glanced at the monitors as though she understood what they all meant before looking down at her mother and releasing a breath she hadn't realized she was still holding. She'd known she was alive upon entering the room but the steady rise and fall of her chest seemed to drive the point home further and Regina felt her eyes well up once again as she timidly ran her fingers across her mother's hand. Her skin was warm with life and yet cool to the touch from the room's air conditioning unit, "Do we know what brought this on yet?"

The senator sighed again as he rubbed his eyes and replaced his wire rimmed glasses, "I'm certain we won't know the full truth until we hear it from her own mouth, however Mr. Spencer whom she was having a meeting with at the time, informed paramedics that she had been upset about a business deal that wasn't quite going as planned. I'm sure your mother will explain, hopefully remaining calm, once she is awake."

Before Regina could inquire further, there was a timid knock on the room door and the welcomed sight of blonde tresses and sea-green eyes peeking through as it was pushed cautiously open.

"Hi," Emma smiled shyly as she stepped through the doorway.

"Hello darling," Regina replied at the same time Senator Gold asked, "May we help you?"

Emma paused looking to Regina, "Senator, this is my fiancée Emma Swan. Emma, my step-father Senator Rupert Gold," Regina introduced.

"Sir," Emma extended her hand as she stepped over to the man a practiced smile on her face.

"Miss Swan," Gold shook the extended hand briefly before glancing down at the blonde's protruding stomach and back at his step daughter, "Am I correct in assuming this is your doing Regina?" he queried his senatorial voice in full swing.

The silence lasted all of three seconds before a very rough, very hoarse voice filled it with an admonishing, however weakly delivered, "The girl is pregnant not cursed Rupert."

"Mother."

"Cora."

The elder Mills winced at the shock and surprise in her family's voice which caused their words to raise in pitch before she slowly blinked open her eyes. Glancing around the room without moving too much she took in her husband, lines creasing his forehead and the light of mischief she was so used to seeing in his eyes dimmed with concern. She offered him a small smile and shifted her eyes toward Emma Swan, seeing nothing worth noting except maybe a slight bit of apprehension and fear she finally allowed her gaze to rest on her daughter. Cora wasn't surprised to see worry and happiness at war within her dark eyes. Regina always had a hard time determining which emotion to display when her mother was concerned. She decided for all of their sakes to keep things on familiar ground, "Regina, dear you look dreadful."

The sound that escaped her daughters throat was part laugh, part sob and Cora smirked softly as Regina fired back, "You aren't looking so great yourself mother."

"Nonsense," Cora chided teasingly, "Did you truly believe you would get rid of me that easily."

"I would have been sorely disappointed," Cora laughed softly as she tried pushing herself into a sitting position.

"The doctors said you need to take it easy," Gold offered standing swiftly to help her.

Cora waved him off as Regina handed her the controller to the bed, "Doctors, what do they know? I'm perfectly fine."

"You had a heart attack mother," Regina corrected.

"Yet, I am not having one now. I am perfectly fine," Cora reminded before glancing once again at their silent visitor, "Miss Swan, lovely to see you again. I trust that you are well?"

Emma nodded, "Yes, yes ma'am. I'm glad to see you pulled through."

Cora once again dismissed the words about her health, "Don't let my daughter confuse you, I will be around a long time."

Emma glanced at Regina who rolled her eyes, before handing her mother a salmon colored plastic cup with a straw sticking out of it, "I'm going to let the doctors know you are awake," Rupert whispered before softly kissing his wife's brow and exiting the room.

"I'll leave you two alone," Emma offered rubbing Regina's arm before leaning in and kissing her cheek, "I'll be right outside the door," she added for only Regina to hear.

Once the door had closed behind cascading blonde curls, Regina turned to find her mother watching her with a curious gaze in her eyes. She still held the water cup although she was no longer sipping from the straw and she'd somehow managed to make herself look as intimidating as she would be sitting behind her desk rather than dwarfed inside a massive bed amidst white and blue linens. Clearing her throat, Regina tried to maintain eye contact with the Mills matriarch but all too soon found herself fighting the urge to fidget. Rather than give her mother the satisfaction she decided a direct approach was the best approach, "Emma and I are getting married," came tunneling out of her mouth in record time.

"I see," Cora stated and fell silent once more.

"I would like for you to be at the wedding," Regina added after a brief moment of silence that seemed to stretch on for millennia.

"Send me the RSVP."

'Of course," Regina allowed herself a genuine smile as the silence drew out once again until she couldn't bare it any longer, "Mother for heaven's sake, what is it?"

Cora sighed, hating herself for even saying such a thing, "You look different."

"Different," Regina parroted, "Well we've already established I look dreadful."

Withholding a scoff the elder woman continued, "Not that dear, although would it kill you to put a little lipstick on?" At Regina's withering glare she continued, "I meant different as in…happier."

"Happier?"

This time Cora did scoff, "Yes Regina, happier. If I had wanted a parrot I would have bought a bird instead of going through the pains of child birth."

The younger Mills wasn't sure how to respond to that. She was happier, happier than she could ever really remember being in her entire life. The only time she may have gotten close was when Graham was around but even then that was a completely different form of happy. Emma-happy, she smiled softly at herself for dubbing it that, being Emma-happy was nirvana. Emma made her mind settle and her heart beat in perfect rhythm. She caused the brunette to feel serenity and excitement at the same time. Every day felt like the perfect Christmas morning, filled with love, family and friends. Regina hadn't had a whole lot of that growing up and she knew Emma hadn't either so to be able to give that to each other and soon their son was heaven on earth.

Assuming her mother was waiting for some kind of reasoning Regina said the only thing that ran through her mind a million times a day, "I'm in love, I'm going to be a mother and I'm getting married," she shrugged very un-Regina like, "I don't think I could get much happier Mother."

"Yes, well," Cora paused not liking the way her near death experience was loosening up her tongue, "Believe it or not, I am happy for you my dear."

Regina nodded, "I believe in your own way you are," she continued hesitantly, "What caused this mother?"

It was Cora's turn to dismiss her again, "Nothing to worry about darling."

"Nothing to worry about?" Regina shrieked, "Mother you had a heart attack. Gold said Spencer mentioned a business deal that -."

"Yes well, he always was a coward. None the less, I will take care of it and we will move on. I'm fine," Cora interrupted.

"Moth-," before Regina could protest any further the room door opened again and in entered the doctor followed closely by Gold and she glimpsed golden hair seated beside the wall. Exhaling Regina turned back to her mother, "I will be back once the doctor is finished." Cora simply waved her away as her husband came to stand beside her and the doctor picked up her chart.

Emma glanced over once Regina plopped down beside her with a long exhale and laced their fingers together, "Everything okay?"

"She is insufferable."

Emma smiled, "I remember you calling me that at one point in time."

Regina grinned chuckling softly at the direction her mind had gone before leaning into her lovers ear and whispering huskily, "Yes, but I am also fucking you, makes it entirely bearable."

Emma gasped and smacked her arm with her free hand, "Regina Mills!" The brunette laughed, her first genuine laugh in hours and it felt truly amazing. Emma had that effect on her, she could always turn her darkest skies blue and her rainiest days into sunshine with a single look, smile or word. Looking into amused sea-green eyes Regina darted forward and claimed pink lips as her own. Emma yelped slightly at the contact before melting into her. Tanned fingers habitually tangled into blonde tresses and Emma had to brace her hand against a strong thigh in order to remain seated as Regina tugged her closer, their kiss growing in intensity as tongues came into play. Regina hummed deep in her throat as Emma's hand slipped further up her thigh and brushed her tingling member, she knew she was growing hard, kissing Emma had always had that effect on her and in no time she would be unable to hide it if they didn't stop soon. Still her fingers clenched tighter to golden silk as she allowed her nails to scrape lightly at the blonde's scalp. It was Emma who pulled back her breath puffing against kiss swollen lips, "I think we need to stop."

Regina nodded as she nipped a glistening bottom lip before pulling it into her mouth and another searing kiss. Emma complied happily and found herself being tugged, by her hair of course, until she was practically sitting in her fiancée's lap. It was at the clearing of a throat that they broke apart once more, Emma's face instantly reddened as she hid against a tanned neck while Regina combed her fingers through golden strands partly to return it to some semblance of order and partly because she was reluctant to release it. Glancing up at the intruding figure Regina smiled politely, "Senator?"

"Your mother wishes to see you," he explained.

Regina nodded as Emma moved further into her own seat, her eyes still looking anywhere but the man before them, "Of course," discretely running her hand down her front, which she realized she hadn't had to do since the beginning of her relationship with Emma, she noted that yes she was hard but it wasn't too far along to hide and stood to her feet, "Darling?"

"Hmm?" Emma glanced up then at Regina's outstretched hand, "Oh, I'll wait here, if that's alright."

Regina nodded and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, "Of course," glancing at her step-father she whispered jokingly, "They can smell fear."

Emma snorted and smacked her arm again, smiling softly as she turned and entered the hospital room. Unfortunately, Senator Gold did not follow and sat with a sigh in the seat Regina had just vacated. His hands folded firmly in his lap, his ankles crossed beneath him, he stared straight ahead through his wire rimmed glasses. The silence was deafening but Emma couldn't think of anything to say to alleviate it. She thought of getting up, feigning a need for the bathroom or offering to get the older man a cup of coffee or something, anything to get rid of her need to fidget as she was sure he would frown upon her unnecessary movement but decided against them all.

What could Regina and her mother possibly be talking about in there? God, Emma thought, she's been in there ages. Glancing up at the clock across the room her eyes widened in shock as she noted that no, Regina hadn't been gone for ages. In fact the brunette had only been in the room with her mother for six minutes and five, six, seven seconds. This could work, she mused, staring at the clock and counting the seconds would surely distract her from the gloomy presence beside her. She'd made it to thirty nine seconds when the statue next to her decided to speak.

"How far along are you?" Emma blinked unsure if she had actually heard him speak as his facial expression hadn't changed until he elaborated surely thinking the blonde simple, "In your pregnancy, dearie."

"Second trimester," she replied clearing her throat, "I'll be six months in a week."

He hummed and Emma wondered if it was something Regina picked up from him or her mother, absently wondering if their son would pick up the trait as well, "You aren't very big for being so far along. Is everything alright?"

"Our doctor assures us that everything is fine. She said some women just don't get very large but that he is healthy and has plenty of room to grow so we aren't worried."

"You're having a boy then, very good," Gold nodded briefly leaning back in his seat.

"_We_ are, yes," Emma smiled softly putting extra emphasis on _we_, "Regina is very excited to be a mother too."

"I could only imagine," Gold smiled in return, "Have you agreed on a name?"

Emma blanched because no, they hadn't discussed names yet with everything that was going on over the last few months. She shook her head and felt like face palming, of course their son needed a name, he couldn't be born and his entire life go by baby Swan or baby Mills or maybe baby Swan-Mills, she'd have to talk to Regina about that. It was instantaneous, the light bulb that flickered inside the blonde's head as she came up with the perfect idea. Turning to the man beside her Emma smiled widely, "What was her father's name?"

"Pardon?"

Emma shook her head at herself, "Her birth father? She's told me before but I don't remember."

"I see," he nodded following her train of thought, "His name was Henry Mills."

"Henry," Emma tested the name out on her tongue, she liked it. It was classic and strong and if the slight kick in her belly was anything to go by her son liked it too, "Henry Swan-Mills," she spoke aloud rubbing her stomach lovingly and having not heard the hospital door click open behind her, "I like it."

"Me too," Came the whispered response that held so much emotion Emma turned so fast she nearly gave herself whiplash and glanced sheepishly into glistening dark chocolate orbs, "Really?"

Emma nodded biting her bottom lip, "If you really like it."

Regina was beside her in an instance, kneeling before her fiancée and their son with her hands spread lovingly around the bump, "I love it Emma, I would love nothing more but I want you to be happy with his name as well."

Emma chuckled as Regina's eyes widened on a particularly hard kick against her palm, "I think I've been out voted. It's insane how much he responds to your presence."

"He knows his mother well," both woman turned at the forgotten presence beside them surprised at the love that statement had been infused with. Clearing his throat, Gold stood, "If you will excuse me, I'm going to get back to my wife. Regina, Miss Swan, I wish you both well."

"Thanks," Emma grinned.

"Thank you, Rupert," Regina breathed turning back to her baby boy who was having a field day against her hand and missing the way her step-father paused briefly and smiled before entering the room. She smiled as Emma giggled, "Someone is excited, aren't you Henry?"

* * *

Regina nixed the idea of flying back to Storybrooke any time before her mother was discharged from the hospital which much to the older Mills chagrin the doctor determined would be another couple of days for observation sake. Emma had complied sleepily and they'd decided to get a hotel rather than stay at the Mills estate. The room was lavish as all things Mills and Regina were but Emma hadn't noticed as she fell into the king size bed and instantly asleep after Regina had unlocked the door.

She smiled at the love of her life through the double doors as Emma lay perfectly centered in the middle of the bed, she would be cranky when Regina nudged her to shift over but she would fall back asleep in no time as well so she wasn't too worried about disturbing the blonde. Sitting down at the desk in the corner of the room Regina sighed as she remembered the conversation she'd had with her mother and pulled out her cell phone. Opening her message app, she typed out a name and a single word before hitting send and letting the message follow its course to Kathryn Nolan's phone states away: _Albert Spencer – Lose._


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N: I'm having a rough week guys so here's another update as I'm uncertain when I will be able to update again. I will get as many out for you as I can in the meantime. **_

* * *

"_I'm glad you came in alone," Cora sighed leaning back against the uncomfortable pillows of the hospital bed as she watched her daughter slip into the room, "I need you to do something."_

_Regina lifted a brow waiting for her mother to continue. What could the woman who had everything at her fingertips possible need that she couldn't get on her own? When nothing else was forthcoming and her mother simply watched her as she watched the older woman, Regina sighed, "Are you going to tell me what you want me to do?"_

_The elder Mills didn't speak for some time, seeming as though she wasn't sure she wanted to actually voice what it was she was requesting, "I need Albert George Spencer to disappear in the next 48hrs. I need him gone, lost, however that needs to happen."_

_Regina stared at her mother silently, her mouth slightly parted before shaking her head vehemently, "No," she continued as her mother's eyes narrowed menacingly, "We have been through this before mother, I haven't lost someone in years and I don't plan on doing it again anytime soon!"_

"_Regina, he needs to disappear," Cora replied dispassionately._

"_You do it then!" The brunette was bordering panic-stricken. Her mother couldn't be serious, not now, not when her life was finally going the way she wanted it to go. _

"_How would you like me to go about that?" He mother shouted finally losing her cool, her heart monitor picking up its rhythm, "Spencer was my go to guy. He was my right hand and he screwed me Regina! He knows too much and I need him gone!" _

_Regina was pacing now, her fingers tucked into her hair as she continued to shake her head, "You have other guys. You can take care of this. Why me? Why do I need to do this?"_

"_If you want to be able to live freely with Emma and that baby by your side," Cora paused as Regina's gaze snapped to her with a look that could rival her own, "He knows too much. He knows my guys, knows how they operate, hell he trained them. I wouldn't ask you to do this if I didn't have to."_

_Regina scoffed, "Yes, you would," she nodded dejectedly, "You crave power mother. You get off on it, you use it however you deem necessary."_

"_I am doing this for you!"_

"_No!" Regina shouted, "You are doing this for you because somehow you fucked up! I don't know what this has to do with me and frankly I don't want to know. But hear me and hear me well Mother, this is the last time. I have a family now. I have a woman who loves me more than anything in this world and we have a son on the way. I will not do this again, not even for you."_

_Cora at least had the decency to look thoroughly chastised. She truly hated getting Regina involved but she needed the resources the brunette had at her disposal and whether her daughter wanted to trust her or not, she really was doing this so that she could live freely with Miss Swan and their son. She'd overplayed her hand and it had come back to threaten the one thing she loved most in this world, more than power, although she would never admit it out loud because that wasn't the way she was wired. Still, no one threatened her daughter but her and no one used the information she handed out to deliver that threat without her permission. So yes, Albert George Spencer had to go, "I understand," Cora nodded resigned to the fact that she had built another wall between herself and her little girl, "Just lose him Regina, however you want."_

_Regina wiped her eyes, aware of the fact that she had begun silently crying at some point, and took a deep breath. Why did her life have to be so goddamned complicated? She just wanted to marry Emma and raise her family in peace and not have to worry about shady dealings or blackmail or losing people. She nodded to herself determinedly, she would have the life she always wanted, but first she had one last thing to take care of. Turning on her heels, she exhaled and softly pulled open the hospital room door. _

* * *

_Sitting down at the desk in the corner of the room Regina sighed as she remembered the conversation she'd had with her mother and pulled out her cell phone. Opening her message app, she typed out a name and a single word before hitting send and letting the message follow its course to Kathryn Nolan's phone states away: Albert Spencer – Lose._

Running her fingers through her hair, Regina couldn't fight the feeling that she had just made a big mistake. She didn't have enough information. What had the man done that set her mother off like a junk yard dog? She glanced over her shoulder as Emma shifted in the bed after making a slight whimpering sound and smiled softly as her lover reached blindly for her before stilling and breathing softly once more. Lost in thoughts of soft curves and warmth pressed against her Regina jumped as her phone vibrated against the hard wood of the desk. Quickly grabbing it so the sound didn't wake Emma she narrowed her eyes at the device before unlocking the message.

Kat:_ What!_

Before Regina could roll her eyes properly her cell began vibrating again, this time with an incoming call, "Yes?" she answered on a sigh.

"_Regina_," Kat was whispering and Regina assumed she was in bed beside David, "_You haven't asked me to lose someone in years. I don't even have the contacts to lose anyone anymore. What the hell is going on?_"

Regina could feel the migraine coming and it was going to be a big one, "I don't pay you to ask questions. I pay you to get the job done. Find the contacts. I want this to be clean, I want him gone. Just gone."

There was a brief hesitation on the other end of the line before Kat gained the courage to ask, "_What did he do_?"

Regina clenched her fist shaking her head angrily at the question she couldn't answer, "I knew leaving you two in charge of the office was going to be a mistake. Remember this, I am gone in body only Kathryn. I am still in charge and you do not question me! Get it done. Locate him and lose him. You have 48hrs. Do I make myself clear?"

"_No."_

"Excuse me?"

"_Regina_," there was another heavy pause, "_I'm sorry but I can't have another Kurt Flynn on my conscience._"

"You don't have to kill him Mrs. Nolan!" Regina stood to her feet, her voice rising in anger at being reminded of her past mistakes before she thought better of it, "Just fucking find him and make him disappear!" She didn't wait for a response before slamming her phone down on the desk hard enough to make the battery jolt and the device shut off. She'd barely had time to inhale when the floor creaked behind her. The brunette closed her eyes and prayed that Emma would just turn back toward the bed and forget any of this had happened.

"Gina?"

Regina slowly shook her head and exhaled, "Please," she croaked as her legs gave out and she slumped back into the desk chair, her head finding its way into her hands as hot tears leaked from her eyes. She felt Emma beside her seconds later, the gentle pressure of slim fingers against her shoulder, "I'm sorry," was all she could manage before her body began to shake with silent sobs.

"Come on," Emma sighed not knowing what was going on but she could hear it in the defeated tone Regina used and see the weight of it heavy on her fiancée's shoulders. She pulled the brunette to her feet and into her arms, holding her closely for a moment before whispering softly, "Just come to bed. We'll talk about it later."

* * *

The sun was shining through a crack in the bedroom drapes directly on a tanned face warming it into wakefulness. Despite how badly she wanted to sink further beneath the down comforter of their hotel bed and curl into herself Regina felt her eyes fluttering open and sighed longingly. If she'd had the energy, the brunette might have felt ashamed for her mental break the night before but she was simply too tired. Besides Emma had been there to put her back together. Emma with her soft words, sweet caresses and understanding embrace. She didn't remember much beyond Emma bringing her to bed, curling against her as she silently cried and the feel of slim fingers running soothingly through her hair until she drifted off from exhaustion. She was about to turn and search for her blonde when she heard soft murmuring from the other room. The double doors had been closed but the thin wood did little to keep sound out, although Regina couldn't make out what was being said, she knew someone was talking.

Slipping from beneath the comforter she noted that Emma had removed her clothing, leaving her underwear and opted to grab the white bathrobe laying across a chair rather than redress. Once the sash was belted and everything that needed to be hidden was tucked well away Regina made her way toward the double doors. She expected to see Emma walking around the living area, phone pressed firmly to her ear as she vented to Ruby about this, that or the other, so imagine her surprise when she came face to face with not only Emma but Graham and Kathryn as well. All eyes turned to her as she froze in the doorway and allowed her gaze to pass slowly over her closest friends and future wife.

It was Graham who broke the awkward silence, "Finally, sleeping beauty has awaken," he teased, "And you didn't even have to kiss her Emma."

Regina rolled her eyes as Emma grinned and walked over to her kissing her sweetly on the lips, "Hey."

"Hey," Regina replied looking around the room again, "What's going on?"

"Intervention," Graham joked again only to be smacked on the arm by a clearly pissed off Kathryn Nolan.

"We need to talk," the blonde that wasn't leaning on a brunette shoulder stated turning and plopping ungracefully onto the sofa.

"Can I have coffee first?" Regina sighed rubbing a calming hand over Emma's stomach in soothing circles.

"He's sleeping…" Emma breathed against her neck placing a soft kiss there, "…and coffee is on its way up."

Regina hummed at the feel of thin lips against her flesh and tilted Emma's chin up so their lips could meet. It was a firm press, meant to speak for more than just the last few minutes as Regina pulled back with a whisper of, "Thank you," across her mouth before another gentler kiss was placed there.

Emma nodded, her eyes full of love and acceptance, "I'm going to take a shower," She pointed to a duffle bag near the bedroom doors that Regina had missed on her way out, "Graham brought us clothing. We will talk later."

Regina nodded and watched as the blonde walked from the room before turning back to her friends, "How did you get here so fast?"

"Leroy," Kathryn groused, the blonde did little to hide her ire.

"Kat," Graham cautioned.

"No," Regina sighed lifting a placating hand, "She has a right to be angry. Kat I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you last night, I just need this done. No questions asked."

"Nothing happens no questions asked Regina. We stopped doing no questions asked eight years ago and for good reason," Kat stood to her feet fuming, "Making someone disappear has a lot of questions attached to it. For how long? How permanent? And most importantly why? Why do I need to make it as though this man just dropped off the face of the earth?"

Regina opened her mouth to reply just as a knock sounded on the door, "Oh thank god," she sighed as room service was called out and Graham helped pull a cart of coffee and pastries into the room, "Coffee first, then we talk." She directed at Kat as Graham handed her a steaming mug which she cradled in both hands and inhaled as though her life depended on it.

Finally after a cup and a half of coffee, a muffin and the turning off of the shower in the other room but no Emma, Regina cleared her throat, "My mother had a heart attack last night," She raised a hand to cut off the worried responses from her friends, "She is fine now but something with Mr. Spencer is what brought it on. Apparently he has been double crossing her, how I don't know but it has something to do with me. She wants him lost."

"So this is for Cora initially?" Kat asked

Regina sighed, "With everything that has been going on, I'm certain it's all connected, I'm not willing to take any more chances. I'm sure she wants him dead but I'm willing to take simply gone. I know we promised each other never again after the incident with Flynn and I truly am sorry for asking this of you Kat but I have to think about Emma and my son now. "

"Why 48hrs?" Graham asked.

Regina shook her head, "There is so much that I don't know. My mother said 48hrs so I'm trusting that it has some significance. Kat please."

Kathryn Nolan sighed running her fingers through her hair, "Fine," she downed the remainder of her coffee and stood to her feet turning to Graham, "Come on huntsman, we've got a little under thirty-six hours to find and lose this guy. I'll be in touch."

Regina nodded, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. This is going to cost you."

"Take what you need."

* * *

Emma looked up from the game she had been playing on her phone as the double doors creaked open. Regina leaned against the door frame but didn't speak as she watched her from across the room. She looked tired, her hair hung limply around her shoulders, her mouth in a frown and her eyes still bloodshot from crying herself to sleep. Emma had never seen the brunette look so defeated and it served to remind her that no matter how put together she always was, how invincible she seemed, Regina was as human as anyone else. Placing her phone onto the mattress she slowly made her way across the floor and pulled Regina into her arms. She was caught off guard as the brunette flipped them and pinned her against the wall, her mouth hot against her own as her hands wandered up her side and into her hair.

Emma knew what Regina wanted. She wanted to escape, to be anywhere but here in this moment and the easiest way for the brunette to do that was to take the blonde, fast and hard. Unfortunately we don't always get to escape our everyday lives. After a few returned fevered kisses and allowing Regina to grip and tug her hair as hard as she wanted, Emma pulled back. Feeling Regina pant against her lips, she placed a firm hand against her lovers sternum and held her in place as she reached for her again, "No," she breathed shaking her head, "I want to talk. Then I'll run you a bath and you can relax. We can order some lunch, maybe watch a movie on TV or something. How does that sound?"

"I can think of something better," Regina grinned running her fingers through blonde tresses.

"Regina," Emma sighed, "Who did you have killed?"

You could hear a pin drop in the silence that followed. The brunette took a stumbling step back and sat heavily on the edge of the bed shaking her head, "It was a mistake," she breathed focusing on the pattern of the carpet at her feet. Emma cautiously sat beside her but didn't speak. She knew Regina would talk when she was ready and if pushed the brunette would feel threatened and they would get nowhere. The minutes passed and Regina's gaze never wavered from the carpet beneath her feet, not even as she cleared her throat and began quietly explaining, "4.5 million dollars, just disappeared into thin air and no one knew how or where it had gone. Kurt Flynn was my senior accountant and it was an idle threat really, it was meant to scare him. I told him that if he couldn't find the money that I would make sure no one ever found him, no questions asked. He ran and I had him found only to lose him again. Kat was using a new guy who apparently didn't understand the rules, nothing happened without running it by me first. He found Flynn and questioned him about the money, when Flynn couldn't pinpoint its whereabouts he took him out. Idiot had the nerve to come back boasting about how he'd followed my orders, _mine_, and deserved more money for his consideration in making Flynn suffer."

Emma gripped her hand as she started to tremble, "What did you do?"

"I had him lost. The gopher. I had him killed and no one missed him, no one even looked for him." Regina sighed, "Kat and I promised each other that we would never lose someone without asking questions again. I've paid a lot of people to disappear over the years Emma, but I swear to you that I have only ever made the mistake of having someone killed once and I will never do it again. I'm not a monster, I made a mistake. Please believe me."

"Hey," Emma leaned into her side and kissed her temple, "I know you aren't a monster. I'm sorry that happened. I'm sorry for Kurt Flynn and I'm sorry for you but I know you Regina. I know your heart and I know you hurt because of it."

"I still don't know where he is," the brunette whispered.

Emma closed her eyes against the pain she could feel radiating from her fiancée, "Let me run you a bath. Hmm? You can soak for a while then change into some comfortable clothing and we can just cuddle together for a while. I want to cuddle, will you cuddle with me Regina?"

Regina nodded, her head pressed into the crook of Emma's neck, "Whatever you want my love."


	28. Chapter 28

_**A/N: I'm back! Miss me? Lol. The next two chapters are going to wrap up our angst and we'll be moving on with our lovely ladies into the rest of their lives (I.e. the rest of Emma's pregnancy, parenthood fun, small wedding bliss and the joys of marriage) with a few surprises along the way. I can't promise no more angst but very very minor angst from here on out. Thanks for riding along with me, you guys are the bee's knees :)**_

* * *

Sometimes things in life are a big deal when they shouldn't be. They get under your skin, cause you to tick and twitch and itch in anger when if you just took the time to think it through, to analyze the cause and effect of said situation, you would realize it wasn't all it was cracked up to be. You would ultimately understand that the thing that was casting a cloud of unrepressed anger over your head was really just a pebble in your shoe or a red sock in with the white laundry. When Regina woke she realized that this was _not_ the case today. Her cell phone was ringing, how long it had been going off she wasn't sure, and Emma was not in bed beside her. She couldn't hear the blonde traipsing around the hotel room either because had she been there Emma would have woken her the instant her phone began to annoy her. This caused a sudden pang of alarm to set off in the brunette's chest, resulting in her throwing the sheet off and stumbling half-awake into the outer room, ignoring the incessant ringing she looked from one side to the other and frowned, no Emma.

"Emma?" Regina called out even though she knew there would be no response as she pivoted on bare feet and walked back into the bedroom. Pushing the door to the bathroom open slowly as though she expected the pregnant blonde to jump out at her she was equally disappointed when nothing of the sort happened. At some point her phone had fallen silent so when it began ringing again Regina nearly jumped out of her skin, placing a calming hand over her heart she stomped through her sudden anger over to the bedside and snatched it up, "What!"

"Your…" Kathryn Nolan stated hesitant of her boss/friends misplaced anger, "…meeting is in half an hour."

Regina paused as her brain went through her internal schedule and noted she didn't have any meetings scheduled. She hadn't attended a meeting in New York, Leo White not counting, since she'd moved to Maine and why on earth would she schedule a meeting in Washington D.C especially when the circumstances for her being there were unexpected to begin with. Letting out an exasperated sigh, Regina asked, "What meeting Mrs. Nolan?"

"The one you asked me to schedule," Kat responded as though it were obvious.

Regina sat on the edge of the bed thoroughly confused, "I didn't ask you to schedule a meeting."

"Have you had your coffee yet?"

"Kat!"

"You sent me a text, which I was extremely happy to receive by the way, and asked me to schedule a meeting for ten this morning," Kat waited for some recognition but none came, "Regina?"

"A meeting with whom?" Regina asked fearing she already knew the answer.

"Albert Spencer."

Regina closed her eyes pinching the bridge of her nose and exhaled a soft, "Emma…" before returning to the woman on her phone, "Send me the details and Kat, apparently we are going to need a password because my fiancée has a savior complex," with that Regina hung up and went about getting dressed as her phone chimed with location details.

* * *

Regina was going to kill her, Emma thought as she climbed from the cab and walked slowly into the café which was eerily deserted for a Friday morning. Emma meant well, she always did, but somethings she really needed to stay out of. She couldn't though, not when Regina was concerned, her beautiful, loving and utterly stressed out Regina. The brunette had been so broken the previous night, she'd been distant after their conversation, simply going through the motions of what Emma wanted. She sank dutifully into the bath the blonde had drawn and didn't even blink an eye when a very naked Emma climbed in with her. They'd soaked in silence for a while until Emma couldn't take it anymore and deemed bath time over. Still Regina went through the motions of drying, dressing and climbing into bed only to wait until Emma was beside her and cuddle close to the blonde. Emma had felt the gentle trembling as Regina buried her face in her neck and knew the brunette was crying so she'd clung to her fiancée, running her fingers through her hair until Regina had finally drifted off. Then she'd stolen her cell phone.

Glancing around the inside of the café Emma tried to determine who more looked like an Albert George Spencer. There was the young African-American man sitting at the counter nursing coffee in a three piece suit and reading the paper. There was the middle aged Hispanic man in a nice button down and slacks grabbing a napkin from the dispenser on his table as he dabbed the crumbs from his croissant off his mouth. Which only served to remind Emma that she hadn't eaten breakfast in her haste to get out of the hotel without waking Regina. There were only a handful of other people present, mostly women in attire ranging from business elegant to business casual to workout clothes, unless you counted the older bedraggled Caucasian man who looked like he hadn't slept in a few days with his rumpled Polo and Jeans who sat hunched over his plate of toast and sipped on lukewarm orange juice.

Emma nodded resolutely to herself and headed over, "Mr. Spencer?"

She stepped back slightly as the man jumped having not heard her approach and watched his gaze zero in on her stomach before settling on her face, "You're not Mills," he gruffed gathering his jacket, "You're the _lover_ and I am not talking to you." Emma ignore the way lover dripped off his tongue in liquid venom and stepped back once more as he leapt from the booth and went to push past her.

Before she could reply a voice from behind her caused them both to still in fear, "She's my fiancée actually," Emma glanced at Spencer whose blue eyes were wide and turned slowly meeting molten brown that hid anger and frustration that Emma may have missed had she not known the other woman so well. Opening her mouth to speak Emma was fell silent as Regina stepped forward and lovingly brushed a strand of blonde hair from her forehead, "Why don't you order some breakfast, since I know you didn't eat, and grab a quiet table on the other side of the café? I will join you after _my_ _meeting_."

Emma nodded slowly and blushed as Regina kissed her forehead, "I'll be over there," she pointed into the distance and walked away as Regina nodded.

"Mr. Spencer," Regina smiled tightly holding out her hand which he shook, "Very nice to meet you. You look distressed," she added sliding into the booth across from the man's breakfast and gesturing for him to return to his seat.

"Yeah, well you would be distressed too," he stated plopping down heavily.

"Yes," Regina nodded watching Emma take a seat across the room out of the corner of her eye, "Crossing my mother was not at all a very smart move. Might I enquire as to why?"

"What's in it for me?"

Regina smiled shamelessly, "What do you want?"

"Money and freedom. Ten million and I never hear the name Mills again."

"Five and you leave the country," Regina countered, "Take it Mr. Spencer because there won't be another chance."

He was silent for a moment, staring unwaveringly into Regina's own constant gaze. He was trying to intimidate, she knew, but Regina had been around the block more than once. She'd danced this dance a million times and it would take someone with a lot more sustenance than Albert George Spencer to make her cower. He seemed to make a decision and leaned menacingly on the table top, "You have no idea the things I have on you."

Wrong decision.

Regina's smirk was reticent, it was fearless and it was bordering on malevolent as she spoke, "Likewise," she added her signature eyebrow raise, "Now we can continue this contest which I can assure you that you will lose as mine is way bigger than yours or we can talk like civilized adults."

"You called this meeting," he challenged.

Regina tsked, "We both know I didn't."

"Ought to keep better control of the little bi-"

"Mr. Spencer!" Regina interrupted her voice dropping an inconsequential amount but enough to get her point across, "I would strongly advise against completing that sentence. She is the only reason you are sitting here today and not worm food," she bluffed but from the look of utter horror on his face he took her at her word, "Now what did you do that made my mother so angry?"

"What she asked me to do," he seethed fiddling with the butter knife beside his plate. Regina glanced at the movement and back at him in silent warning, he stilled dropping the knife with a clang, "This had been in motion for months and all of a sudden she changes her mind. That's not how it works, you know that!"

Shaking her head, Regina sighed, "What had been in motion? What were you doing?"

"Ruining you," he stated uncaringly and Regina managed to control her flinch to a minor twist of her fingers in her lap, "You've gone soft," he continued, "Mills didn't like it. Said the blonde was the reason, love was weakness, wanted her taken care of and out of the picture."

"Killed?" Regina clarified, exhaling briefly as he shook his head, "How?"

"She knew that would be over doing it, said something about you being a pit bull with a bone and never letting up if that were to happen," Regina nodded at least her mother knew her that well. Glancing at the woman in question Regina knew she would have never given up if something happened to Emma, she would have left no stone unturned until she made whoever had done it pay, "She told me to find her family. The birth family and pay them off. Tell them to contact her and convince her to leave you, that it was the only way they could be a family. Said it would make you withdraw, make you more pliable, but you had to ruin everything."

"What?" Regina scoffed.

"You knocked her up," his voice lowered, "It's unnatural you know. It's disgusting. You're all going to hell including that abomination you created."

Regina lunged without thinking and twisted the man's shirt in her fist, "If you want to make it out of this country with that money alive you don't talk about my son, _ever_. Do you understand?" He nodded quickly as his face grew red, whether from anger or embarrassment she didn't care.

"Gina?" Glancing up, Regina came face to face with a wide eyed Emma and noticed for the first time the silence in the café. There wasn't even the scrape of silverware on plates, every breath was being collectively held in anticipation of what the angry Latina woman was about to do. Emma touched the arm that wasn't taut with the force of her grip on Albert Spencer and whispered softly, "Put it down."

Glancing at her hand Regina noted that she had apparently grabbed the knife the man had been playing with and dropped it quickly with a clatter simultaneously releasing him back into his seat. Exhaling she glanced at Emma again, "I-I didn't realize. I'm sorry."

"S'okay," she smiled softly before turning to Spencer, "What did you say?"

He swallowed hard looking back at Regina, "Nothing."

"Finish your breakfast my love," Regina cooed rubbing Emma's arm, "We're nearly done here. I'll behave, I promise," Emma nodded and walked away as Regina turned back to the angry man across from her, "Continue."

"Like I said," he seethed, "You knocked her up. Your _mother_ saw how happy you were. Said you were glowing and suddenly had a conscience, wanted me to call the whole thing off. Forget about it, she said, lose them again."

"You found them?"

Spencer grinned menacingly, "Oh yeah, lovely bunch of people too, dollar signs in their eyes. Blonde's better off without them if you ask me but I had a job to do," he sipped his orange juice, "The people I work with don't just go away you see, you have to make them go away. Your mother didn't understand that. Said I was disobeying a direct order, said I was being insubordinate and said she wasn't going to let them capitalize on her mistake. The Fenters already had the scent, saw their pay day in blonde curls and blue eyes but they were easy enough to deter. It was the rest of my crew, the hired hands that took a little coercion, a little losing and I don't like losing good help especially not because some evil bitch decides to grow a conscience where her kid is now concerned."

"What. Did. You. Do?" Regina enunciated her jaw locked in anger.

The man didn't have a remorseful bone in his body, "Sold your photo's to the highest bidder. The ones of you with Eva White, your mother should really change the combination to her safe," he chuckled angrily, "But of course that bitch has got moles in every hole in this damn city so she intercepted. Got 'em back before they were public then tried to have me lost. They were good but I'm better, so I confronted her about it and the selfish broad decided to have a heart attack."

Regina ran her fingers through her hair and shook her head, "Originally, was it my mother?"

He shook his head in the negative even though it seemed it pained him to do so, "No, she told you the truth, it was Von Eficent. Mills had a nice little chat with her which I wasn't privy to but I don't think she'll be bothering you again."

Regina sighed, well there was that she supposed but she wasn't sure what to do with her mother now. She could go on as they had been before, years without speaking, no visitations and eventually get past it enough to remember that the woman was her mother and had at least _tried_ to do the right thing in the end or she could confront her and see where that path led them. Funnily enough what worried her more than her own parentage was Emma's. Dear lord if what the angry little man had said was true what on earth was she supposed to do with that information? Did she tell Emma? Did she inform her that her birth parents were low life's who only wanted to reconnect with her as some instant lottery? Did she keep it and their names a secret? Was that lying even if by omission?

"Are we done?" Spencer glowered from across the table.

"Yes," Regina responded absentmindedly.

"When do I get my money?" He asked pulling her back to the present and away from thoughts of Emma and parents and lies.

Regina glared at him, "When I. Give it. To you. I'll be in touch soon, trust me."

"We had a deal!" He demanded.

"Which I will honor," Regina waved his retort off, "Save it Mr. Spencer, you will get paid but here's a little advice my mother apparently never instilled in you, always get paid first," with that she rose from the booth and walked toward Emma.


	29. Chapter 29

Emma glanced up and smiled nervously as Regina sat across from her. The brunette didn't speak, she watched her seemingly lost in thought before glancing down at the assortment of breakfast food Emma had strewn across the table. There was pancakes, waffles, toast, croissants, jam, jelly, syrup, and much to Regina's surprise turkey bacon and sausage. Emma gently nudged her foot and slid a cup of coffee across to her, it was obviously lukewarm by now but Regina lifted it to her lips and drank anyway just as Emma spoke, "What is it?"

"Hmm?" she asked around the lip of her coffee cup.

"You're doing that thing where you stare at me in order to determine whether or not to tell me something," Emma smirked as Regina's jaw fell open slightly, "You might as well just tell me. Is it about what made you grab the guy and point a knife at him?"

Regina shook her head as Emma picked up a piece of bacon and nibbled on the end, "I love you, you know that right?" Emma nodded, "I would do anything for you, anything Emma."

"Gina, you're scaring me," she stated as though she wasn't scared at all but Regina could see her grip on the bacon tighten slightly and watched as tiny slivers fell back to the plate, "Just tell me."

"My mother found your birth parents," Regina stated immediately drinking her coffee again as the entire piece of bacon fell back to the plate and Emma stared at her with lips parted. She didn't speak, giving the blonde time to determine how she felt about it and ask questions if she had them even though Regina didn't have any answers for her. That was why she told Spencer she would be in touch, she wanted to keep the man around in case she told Emma and the blonde wanted more information, sure she could have gotten it all then and there but this way she got to piss him off in the process.

"What?" Emma shook her head as her voice croaked, "Why?"

Regina stared at her again, the way that she did, this was harder than she expected, "I-I don't," she cleared her throat, "Ask me something else."

"No, Regina why?"

"…to pay them off," Regina sighed looking down at the table unseeing.

"Pay them…for what?" Emma asked confused, "You know what Regina, just tell me everything from the beginning."

"Emma…"

"Now…please," Emma reached across and took her hand, "Please."

"I don't want to hurt you," Regina exhaled squeezing the blonde's hand, "Emma, this will do just that I promise and I never want to see you hurt."

Emma nodded, "It may hurt me but I know that you'll make it better. You always make it better Regina. Trust me like I trust you. Tell me."

"She wanted us away from each other," she started, "You are my weakness Emma, and she knew if she took you away from me that I would be destroyed. I would be a shell of the person I am now and easily moldable, so she had Spencer locate your parents. I don't know how but he found them. Her plan was to offer them a large sum of money to contact you and convince you that they wanted to be a family but only if you left me."

Emma scoffed, "That's stupid. What type of people would actually consider doing something like that to their child?"

"Your parents," Regina stated.

Emma's hand fell limp but Regina held on, "They-they agreed?" Regina nodded sadly, "Are you sure? I mean what if that Spencer guy was lying? What if he-he was just I don't know, being an asshole."

Regina quickly latched on to the blonde's train of thought, "You're right," she smiled softly. She would do and say anything to make Emma feel better, "He was probably lying. We could find out, ask them ourselves. I will do whatever you want Emma."

Emma shook her head. This was crazy. How could the people who gave birth to her be such heartless individuals? She laughed a little, who was she kidding? They left her on the side of the road, of course they were heartless. Looking into Regina's saddened eyes it hit her like a ton of bricks, this was her family. Regina and Henry, Ruby and Granny, Sarah and August, they were her family.

She didn't need her birth parents, whoever they were. She didn't need their validation, which if she thought about it is what she had been searching for the times she had tried finding them, she didn't need anything from them. She had everything she could ever want. She had a fiancée who loved her enough to lasso the moon if she asked. She was going to be a mother and her child would want for nothing. She had a best friend who loved her and stood beside her despite her many shortcomings. She had a woman who treated her like her granddaughter and taught her how not to put up with anyone's crap. She had a brother in August, a guy who treated her like a princess and always had her back. Sarah was her mother, no matter what DNA said, she raised her when no one else would. She took her in and set her on the right path, she taught her how to do her hair and held her after her first broken heart. She put her through school and told her she was proud of her when she succeeded or to never give up when she failed. She welcomed her home with open arms when Emma called pregnant and afraid, she _threatened_ Regina on her behalf, and jumped for joy when Emma told her they were back together. Sarah was her mother. Emma had everything.

Regina started to speak only to be interrupted as Emma spoke with a smile slowly overtaking her face, "I don't need them," she sighed her grip tightening once again on the brunette's hand, "I have my family in you and everyone else in my life. I don't need them, whoever they are."

"The Fenter's," Regina added figuring the blonde deserved to know at least that much.

Emma's face twisted in mild disgust, "I would have been Emma Fenter?" At Regina's nod she pretended to gag, "Ugh no thank you!"

Regina laughed softly, "I much prefer Swan," she paused and smiled sheepishly, "Or Swan-Mills as it were."

Emma smiled brightly, "Yeah, I prefer Swan-Mills too," taking one last sip of her water she stood, "Come on, you can tell me everything else later. Right now, there's a hotel room with a large shower calling our name."

Regina laughed following behind her, "I've already showered."

Glancing over her shoulder Emma raised her eyebrow and smirked, "Good."

* * *

"Oh fu-fuck me…" Emma moaned as Regina pressed against her back, her hands braced against the glass wall of the shower. The warm water cascaded down their naked forms and allowed them to slip and slide against one another, even though Emma was certain the sweat they had worked up would have done the same job had they been in bed.

She hissed in pleasure as Regina bit her neck and sucked the wet flesh into her hot mouth before releasing it with a gentle pop, "That's what I've been doing," the brunette panted as she stood still buried inside her fiancée's tightness, "If you weren't pregnant I would have you grabbing your ankles because you have an exquisite ass my love."

Emma chuckled which turned into a moan as Regina took the opportunity to smack the ass in question, "Is it better than my hair?" Emma teased since Regina's hand had been buried in her hair since they'd first stumbled into the shower.

Regina tugged slightly pulling Emma's head back and bucking her hips at the same time all the while husking in her ear, "Close second," They continued to move slowly against each other, Emma grinding her backside into Regina while the brunette slowly thrust in and out of her, "Shit, I'm going to cum again," Regina grunted as she could feel her orgasm building for the second time.

Emma moaned loudly as Regina swelled inside her, "I've had three, you deserve a big one," she added holding the brunette still against her.

"No, no, no don't stop me," Regina whined as Emma pushed her back causing the brunette to slide out of her, "Fuck Emma, that's not fair."

Emma grinned cheekily and slowly lowered herself to her knee's throwing wet hair over her shoulder, "What's not fair?" she breathed as water pummeled her back in a massaging rhythm, "Hmm?" she added gripping Regina's rock hard member and licking up the shaft.

Regina stuttered, she actually stuttered. Words were fighting insider her brain, words that told Emma to get up because she really hated that her pregnant fiancée was on her knee's and words that told those words to shut the hell up and let this happen. The latter words won out as Emma slid her mouth over the head of her member and took her fully into her mouth. The brunette stumble back slightly but caught herself against the shower wall releasing a long whimper which turned into a full grown moan as Emma grabbed her free hand, which had been hanging by her side for lack of brain signals telling it what to do, and fisted it into her hair, "Oh," Regina still couldn't formulate a decent thought so she tightened her grip on golden tresses instead. Bucking her hips she nearly fainted as Emma hummed her agreement and took her deeper again this time doing that thing Regina loved so much the last time, she swallowed, "Fuck," Regina grunted thrusting into the blonde's mouth.

Emma hummed again as Regina pushed her hair back and gripped it with both hands behind her head. Looking up through her lashes she watched as Regina's eyes fluttered closed before the brunette began clenching her fingers, "Em…Em-ma, I'm going to cum baby…shit. Shit," she tensed trying to hold off so Emma could pull her mouth away but the blonde began stroking faster instead, "Ah fuck, fuck, fu-" she trailed off into a silent moan as she released. Pulling away at the last minute Emma spit the small amount that had made it into her mouth, refusing to swallow and stroked quickly as the brunette continued to release against her wet flesh. The double grip in her hair tightened painfully and she wasn't surprised that Regina's member clenched in her hand and spilled more seed.

"If I wasn't pregnant," Emma panted once Regina was done, "I would have swallowed."

Regina whimpered releasing her hair and slid down the shower wall, "Fuck me."

* * *

"Gina," Emma groaned groggily nudging the brunette with her foot as Regina spooned her. She waited for acknowledgement but Regina only groaned and snuggled closer to her back, her nose pressed into her hair, "Regina, your phone," Emma gently kicked her again.

This time the woman in question flopped onto her back and blindly reached along the bedside table with her eyes still closed. She was drained, Emma had worn her out once more after they'd gotten out of the shower. Technically it was her own fault, she'd wanted to pay the blonde back for her superior skills and started a whole other round of funny business in the bed. Grinning widely as she finally palmed her phone Regina sighed, it had so been worth it, "H'lo?"

"Gina," she could hear the smile in Graham's voice, "It's the middle of the afternoon," he pointed out.

"He tells time," she teased placing the phone on speaker, "What do you want huntsman?"

"Just checking in with the queen," he stated teasingly, "Seeing how things are. How's the little woman?"

Emma grunted causing Regina and Graham to chuckle, "She's tired," Regina translated, "and I'm assuming Kat told you about the meeting and that's why you're calling?"

"I worry," Graham responded all traces of humor gone from his voice, "I would have called earlier but there was work to be done. Boss is kind of a bitch," he added lightening the mood once again.

Regina laughed, "I can imagine," Emma nudged her and raised an eyebrow. Regina sighed, "Honestly, I was upset at first but Emma and I talked about it and I'm okay now. We also did some other things so I'm fantastic."

"Regina!" Emma shrieked as Graham erupted in laughter over the phone, the sound reverberating around the silent hotel room.

"I'm happy to hear that," he managed between bursts of laughter.

"Now if there is nothing else, I am going to resume my afternoon nap with my beautiful fiancée and possibly convince her to mmph," Emma glared at her as she covered the brunette's mouth with her hand.

Graham erupted into laughter again, "Enjoy your nap ladies," he added before hanging up. Regina grinned as Emma removed her hand and pulled the blonde down into a kiss.


	30. Chapter 30

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating. Here's a little piece that wouldn't stop poking at me. Hope you like it.**_

* * *

"Regina!" Emma called out throwing the blanket off her rapidly perspiring body. She could hear the shower running in the master bathroom and wondered if the brunette momentarily turned on the heat because of that. She knew how much Regina hated to be cold as soon as she stepped out of the shower but the heat was so very uncomfortable, "Gina!" she called again not having the energy to move and her lower back was killing her.

Seconds later she heard the shower kick off and the glass door sliding open inside the bathroom before the door was pushed open and Regina came into view, "You bellowed my love?" she asked tying the sash on her robe, her hair dripping water down a tanned neck and disappearing below soft cotton.

"Did you turn on the heat?" Emma grunted as she pushed herself into a sitting position on the bed.

Regina shook her head, grabbing her towel from behind the door, "It's 75 degrees out Emma," she ran the towel through her hair, "Are you warm?" Emma nodded as the brunette made her way over to her and leaned down to kiss her forehead, "Jesus, you're burning up," she added scrambling back to the bathroom and grabbing the thermometer.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Emma stated although a small spark of fear ran down her spine, "I just need some water, I was wrapped in the blanket. Regina calm dow-oomph," she scowled as the brunette pushed the device into her mouth but it fell when sweaty blonde strands were lovingly pushed from her forehead and pulled up into a messy ponytail off of her neck.

Regina's hands were trembling as the thermometer beeped and she withdrew it from between pink lips. Emma knew she was scared shitless that something would be wrong with either her or the baby, so she smiled softly, reassuringly as the brunette read the digital temperature, "We need to call Dr. West. This is too high Emma."

"What is it?" Emma asked as Regina dropped it onto the bed and rummaged through the bedside drawer for the card Zelena had given her in case she had any questions. Rolling her eyes she picked up the stick and squinted at the print, 100.4, "Okay that's a little high," she conceded a sliver of worry slipping through.

"Dr. West," Regina was speaking, "Thank god. This is Regina Mills, Emma has a fever of 100.4. She's burning up and I would really like it if…okay, okay perfect. We'll be right in."

* * *

They sat in the examining room patiently waiting on the results of the tests Dr. West had run. Emma was trying to remain calm but Regina was driving her crazy as she paced to and fro across the room, "Baby please sit down, you're making me dizzy," she whined before taking another sip of the water she'd been nursing, "I'm sure everything is fine."

"It's not fine," Regina hissed before taking a calming breath, "You are pregnant and you're running a fever Emma. It's not fine."

"Fevers are normal Regina."

"Actually they aren't," both women looked up as Zelena had reentered the room, "It's never normal to run a fever or experience chills when you're pregnant. It's easier to become sick because your immune system is naturally suppressed, so if you experience either it's typically due to an illness that is unrelated to your pregnancy. Most are minor like urinary tract infections or the flu which are temporary and treatable but there are some more serious conditions directly related to pregnancy that can cause these symptoms as well like Chorioamnionitis andListeriosis. Luckily for us you are suffering from a minor UTI."

"A urinary tract infection," Regina looked from the doctor to Emma, worry palpable in her features, "How did she get that? How do we get rid of it?" Emma released a breath of relief, a UTI that was easy, she'd had one before. At least there wasn't anything wrong with Henry. She'd never forgive herself if she'd managed to harm their child.

"Take a calming breath Regina," Dr. West placed her hand on the brunette's arm and nodded as Regina inhaled and exhaled slowly, "Good, Very good. Now, up to 10 percent of expectant moms will get a urinary tract infection at some point during their pregnancies. An infection occurs when bacteria gets into your urinary tract and multiplies. Most UTI's are bladder infections and aren't serious if they're treated right away with antibiotics and lots of liquids. Which is what we are going to do."

"But how did she get it?" Regina was calming down some but she had to know if it was something she could have done prevent Emma from having to go through this. She'd never had a UTI herself and wondered if it was something she'd missed out on because she had been born different or if she'd just been lucky.

"Regina, calm down," Emma pleaded grasping the brunette's hand and bringing it to her lips for a gentle kiss, "I'm okay. _We're_ okay."

"She's perfectly fine," Zelena reassured the brunette, "Emma, the physical changes that take place during pregnancy can make you more susceptible to an infection. For starters, hormonal changes create the ideal environment for UTI-causing bacteria to flourish. Your enlarged uterus can also prevent you from emptying your bladder completely when you urinate, and this leaves a pool of urine in which bacteria can multiply. Other causes of UTIs include simple things like infrequent urination and sex.

"Please don't tell her that," Emma whined, "She'll never touch me again."

"Emma this is serious!" Regina scolded.

"I'm being serious," the blonde countered with a roll of her eyes.

"Ladies," Zelena admonished the bickering duo, "The good news is that most UTI's are easy to treat. I want you to drink plenty of fluids, stay hydrated, so that you have to urinate frequently. Watch your diet, caffeine and chocolate are a few substances that can irritate the bladder, and inflammation makes bacteria more likely to stick around. Also, urinate before and after sex and although there are some medications that pregnant women must avoid, most antibiotics are safe, so I am going to write you a prescription and we will nip this thing in the bud right away. By your follow-up in two weeks this pesky UTI should be MIA," she smiled ripping the top sheet off her prescription pad and handing it to her blonde patient who handed it over to her brunette fiancée without a fight, "Congratulations on the engagement by the way. I'm very happy for you both."

"Thank you," they spoke simultaneously and Zelena's smile widened.

* * *

"I swear to god Regina I will kill you," Emma groused sitting her newly refilled cranberry juice on the coffee table, "I'll get off too because I'm pregnant and I'm cute."

Regina sighed and sat sullenly beside the other woman on the living room sofa. She'd just been trying to help, so what if every time the blonde's glass was half full she refilled it. The doctor had said to drink plenty of fluids and the pamphlet she'd picked up on UTI's had mentioned that cranberry juice was the best thing for it, but apparently she was driving Emma mad, "Fine," she harrumphed, "But if left untreated, a bladder infection may travel to the kidneys and cause a variety of complications, including preterm labor, a low birthweight baby, and sepsis."

Emma snatched the pamphlet from between tan fingers, "Stop reading that," she groaned, "I'm treating it baby. We're treating it, see, I've got my antibiotics and my cranberry juice and water. We can't do much else right now. Do you want me to go take a shower? I'll do it. I will go pee, then shower, then pee again if it will make you feel better."

Regina couldn't hold back her snort which turned into a full blown chuckle then all out laughter. Emma joined in during the chuckle stage and by the end they both had tears in their eyes, "I'm sorry," Regina wheezed trying to catch her breath, "I just want you to be okay. I love you."

"I know," Emma cleared her throat, "God do I know. No one has ever loved me as hard or as much as you love me Regina and I love you for it but please relax. I'm okay and Henry is perfect. This is just a pesky little infection that will be gone soon. You're going to give yourself a heart attack or worse gray hair," she laughed again as the brunette's mouth fell open in shock and disgust at the thought of her luscious locks turning gray.

Regina smiled as her fiancée doubled over, as much as she could, with laughter, "I love you Emma."

Leaning over Emma pressed their lips together in a firm kiss, "I love you too."


	31. Chapter 31

Regina slowly woke careful not to disturb the sleeping blonde behind her only to find that there was no need to be cautious because Emma wasn't in bed. She was in fact standing across the room in front of the full length mirror in nothing but a bra and panties, hair hanging down her back damp from a recent shower, scrutinizing her appearance. Remaining still as to not draw attention to her conscious state, Regina smiled as her fiancée made faces at herself. Emma turned sideways in the mirror and lifted her breasts which had nearly doubled in size and rested slightly atop her baby bump, Regina bit her bottom lip as overly sensitive nipples pebbled instantly and tried to ignore the twitch between her legs that had nothing to do with morning wood. Emma exuded raw beauty on her worst days and she was exceptionally captivating on her best. There was something about her like this though, pregnant and giving off an unearthly glow, that had the blonde reaching heights Regina had never experienced with anyone else before. Emma Swan was absolutely breathtaking. When she walked into a room, sea-green eyes locking with deep brown, all the air seemed to dissipate. Regina found herself breathless, speechless and highly aroused.

She watched the blonde run her hands across her stomach and smile thoughtfully only for it to drop when she encountered lines of stretch marks near her hip. Shifting into a sitting position and pulling her legs to her chest, garnering Emma's gaze in the process, Regina lay her head on top of her knees and smiled softly, "You're beautiful."

Emma grinned at their reflections, "You think so? I gained a lot of weight recently, did you notice?"

Regina hummed, "I did but our son is growing my love, you need the weight to accommodate him."

"I know but…"

"But what?"

"What if I can't lose it afterwards," Emma frowned turning from one side to the other and back again, "I wanna be sexy to you again once I give birth."

"Emma," Regina held her gaze, "You never stopped being sexy to me. If anything you've gotten sexier as time has gone on and once Henry is here, you will be the sexiest yet because you will be a mother to my son and my wife. Nothing and no one could be sexier to me," she paused watching doubt cross pale features, "In fact, I find the way you look right now, scantily clad with an abundance of milky-white flesh and the roundness of your stomach on display to be distracting. So much so, that I am going to get up and kiss you then go and take a shower."

Emma laughed softly, a genuine smile adorning her face, as the brunette climbed from bed and approached her with a mock predatory look on her face, "I'm distracting huh?"

Dropping to her haunches directly in front of pale thighs, Regina kissed a line from the base of Emma's stomach upward causing the blonde's breath to hitch. Hands skimming curvaceous sides as she rose she kissed over supple breasts, up the column of Emma's neck and across her jaw whispering a sultry, "Extremely," against her ear before claiming parted lips in a heated kiss that left them both reeling. Emma's arms encircled her neck while Regina clutched golden strands with one hand and the bend of a hip with the other as she pressed herself fully against the other woman allowing Emma to feel just how distracted she was. Pulling away once oxygen became scarce, Regina watched as Emma's eyes fluttered open, "I'm going to shower, you get dressed and I'll take you to breakfast once I'm done."

"Yeah." Emma panted trying to regulate her breathing and formulate a coherent thought, "Okay."

* * *

It had been ten minutes, Emma was dressed in her favorite pair of maternity pants and a loose fitting top sitting against the head of the bed, a pillow wedged firmly against her lower back when she heard a grunt from inside the bathroom. It was muffled partly by the sound of the shower but she knew her fiancée. Emma knew all the sounds Regina made and it was clear that the brunette had just achieved her orgasm and from the rhythmic thuds against the shower wall following that grunt it was big one. She felt herself blush from the bottom of her feet to the tip of her ears at the knowledge that she was the cause of that, she was the reason Regina was in there blissed out of her mind and if she was honest she felt pretty damn good about herself.

Pushing off the bed she padded on sock clad feet over to the bathroom door and cracked it enough to speak through, "Babe?"

"Ye," Her voice cracked, clearing her throat she spoke again, "Yes my love?"

Emma couldn't stop the teasing lilt in her voice, "You almost done in here?"

Regina's chuckled reverberated off the bathroom walls and reached ears still tinged with pink, "Possibly," she replied pulling the curtain back and catching twinkling sea-green eyes, "That depends on whether you can be persuaded to join me."

* * *

One extended shower, two climaxes and a redressing later, Emma followed the brunette out of their house and toward the Mercedes parked in the driveway. Regina hadn't told her where they were going, only that they weren't going to the diner and proceeded to drive out of Storybrooke, it wasn't until she started noticing the road signs that she realized they were headed to Portland.

"What's in Portland?" Emma asked reclining her seat so that she felt a little more comfortable.

"We have reservations at Five Fifty-Five," the brunette replied changing lanes.

"Since when?"

Regina glanced at her fiancée and smirked but didn't reply. Instead she switched on the radio and let the harmonious voice of Beth Hart singing fill the space inside the car.

_If I whisper my thoughts_

_Would you hear the chanting of my heart_

_Phrasing melodies unsung in the dark_

_Saying hold me through the night_

_Hear the music from my room_

_Calling out to you_

_Come home to me soon_

_Shadows bellowing duets with the moon_

_Singing hold me through the night_

When they arrived at the restaurant and climbed from the Mercedes Emma did a double take of the red 1975 Camaro they parked beside and felt her jaw drop, _Ruby_, turning to her fiancée she paused as Regina was a few feet away leaning against a black 2012 Lincoln MKS that she only recalled seeing a handful of times since being with the brunette. The owner preferred to drive a much more out of date, nearly vintage Ford F-150 pickup truck, Graham. What were their best friends doing here? Glancing around the parking lot, Emma took notice of two other vehicles among the masses that she would know anywhere, _Sarah_, _August_? Finally she couldn't stop herself from looking at her fiancée in question, "What is going on?"

Regina's smile widened, "Come my love," she extended her hand and wiggled her fingers, "We have guests waiting."

* * *

_**A/N: Just a short update to get the ball rolling again. I'll try to get the next part up soon and update more frequently but I make no promises :) Song excerpt is from Hold Me Through The Night by Beth Hart.**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**A/N: Continuing where we left off last chapter. **_

* * *

_Regina's smile widened, "Come my love," she extended her hand and wiggled her fingers, "We have guests waiting."_

"Hey!"

Emma nearly leapt out of her skin as they entered the restaurant and Ruby's shrill cry came hurdling toward her. They had a table in the center of the room and all eyes turned to see what the bubbly brunette was yelling about, Emma hated to be the center of attention, even more so now that she had put on so much weight so she instantly flushed to the tips of her ears and stood stock still.

Regina wrapped her arms around the flustered blonde's waist and kissed behind her ear, "You are the most beautiful woman here, Emma." She assured her, knowing exactly what was running through her mind and smiled widely as Emma blushed for a different reason, "Come my love, or I fear Ruby will shriek again."

Nodding the blonde allowed herself to be led over to their friends and family. They were met by hugs and kisses on the cheek, Regina pulled out her chair nearly castrating Graham with a glare as he went to do the same, causing everyone to snicker at his wounded puppy face.

"Emma you look hot," Ruby.

"You're practically glowing sweetheart," Sarah.

"You do look really beautiful," August.

"I'm going to say this at the risk of my manhood, but you have never been lovelier Emma," Graham.

"I told you my love," Regina breathed into her already flushing fiancée's ear, "You're stunning."

Breakfast went on this way. In the midst of eating, joking and laughing, everyone felt the need to compliment, congratulate or express how proud they were of Emma for one reason or another. Regina sat close by ever the doting partner, kissing her cheek, squeezing her hand or wiping a stray tear when things turned a bit emotional. It was the perfect morning, she was surrounded by her family, her son was extremely pleased with the French toast she'd ordered and all worries were far from Emma's mind.

Come to think of it, she hadn't been extremely worried about anything since the beginning of her pregnancy. Since she'd carelessly lost Regina, but ever since she'd gotten the love of her life back, even despite the ridiculousness involving Cora, Emma had been worry free. Regina was her calming grace even when she was driving her insane. Glancing over at the blushing brunette, Graham was telling a rather embarrassing friendship story, Emma had never felt more in love.

Catching the other woman off guard, Emma kissed her passionately eliciting a startled gasp before fingers wound into blonde hair and pulled her closer. She didn't care that they were surrounded by people in the middle of a restaurant. She ignore Ruby's wolf whistle and the shocked laughter Graham and August let out. She even ignored the burning in her ears at the knowledge that her mother was there, watching her kiss her fiancée with abandon, Emma wanted Regina to know how much she loved her. How much she meant to her and the best way she could think of at the moment was to push all of those emotions into her kiss.

All too soon oxygen became necessary and she pulled back with a whisper of, "I love you Regina."

Regina blinked rapidly and exhaled a chuckle, "I love you too."

Once breakfast was done and rapidly bleeding into the brunch crowd they all made their way out of Five Fifty-Five and into the mid-morning sunlight where their cars waited. It was then that Emma remembered Regina had never answered her question, "Not that this hasn't been nice but what are all you guys doing here?" She didn't miss how every eye turned to the brunette and lifted a questioning brow toward the other woman, "Regina?"

"I thought it would be nice if we all got together, it'll be difficult for a while once Henry is born," she stated smoothly.

"That's not for another three months at least," Emma reminded her.

"We all thought a nice boat ride would be fun," Sarah chimed in giving Regina a rare smile.

"Okay…"

"Yeah," Ruby added her smile as genuine as ever, "Graham and I are even going to come to Storybrooke for a couple days."

"A couple days…"

"Come on Em," August nudged her shoulder, "Stop being so paranoid."

"If we want to enjoy more of this weather before the afternoon sun really breaks through we'd better head out," Regina cut in. Everyone nodded their agreement, Emma still confused, and headed toward their respective vehicles.

"You're hiding something," Emma scolded mockingly as Regina opened the passenger door for her.

Kissing her temple as she sat Regina smiled, "I wouldn't dare."

* * *

Emma always felt giddy, like a little kid, when they went to the docks and even more so boarding the Evil Queen. She loved this boat, it was beautiful and held so many happy memories for her. She'd shared her first kiss with Regina here, agreed to marry the love of her life on this boat and now her entire family was here and they were happy. She was happy, nothing could make her love this boat more.

"I'm going to get a drink," Regina broke the laughter as they all filtered onto the deck, "Anyone want one?"

Graham, Sarah and August all agreed to follow her down to the saloon while Ruby eagerly volunteered for herself and Emma to stay on deck and set up the lounge chairs. Emma watched as everyone skittered away and below deck before turning to her best friend. Ruby was indeed setting up lounge chairs while obviously avoiding eye contact with the blonde.

"Rubes?"

"Nope," Ruby shook her head and straightened a cushion until near perfection, "Don't ask Emma, seriously."

Emma huffed and plopped down in a free lounger just as Regina made her way back on deck, "Ruby, Sarah wanted to speak with you," she smiled sitting near Emma's feet and watched as the gangly brunette practically tripped over herself as she fled, "What's the matter my love?" she frowned noting Emma's pout.

"Tell me what's going on."

Regina smiled, "Alright. I really did think it would be nice if we all got together and it _will_ be extremely difficult for a while once Henry is born. We will be devoting all of our time and energy to him, leaving very little for anything else," she added standing to her feet and pulling Emma's up by her hand. Leading her toward and down the steps leading to the saloon she continued just before entering the room, "Including a wedding."

Emma gasped, her hands covering her mouth, as she was finally able to take in the room around her. It had been transformed into a small wedding hall. Down the center of the room there was a long white runner and at the front there was a wedding arc entwined with black ribbon and white roses beside which stood Graham, who had changed out of his casual clothing and now wore a white suit and Ruby who likewise had changed into a little black dress. On one side of the runner, facing the arc sat Sarah and August, both having changed clothing as well and on the other much to Emma's surprise sat Cora and Senator Gold. The chairs were draped in white fabric cinched together with a black ribbon, they matched the eight chairs that were gathered around a large table near the galley. It was covered by a black table cloth and had a dazzling crystal centerpiece shaped like a swan wearing a crown atop it. The ceiling had been draped with white fabric wrapped with the same ribbon as in the arc and Emma understood now why the brunette had insisted on wearing her black dress.

It was a casual yet beautiful dress, quarter-sleeved, stopping at her knees with a white belt across the waist. She'd paired it with one of her shorter pairs of stilettos, still bordering on four inches, and pulled her hair into an up-do that had seemed too much for a simple breakfast with family but now made perfect sense. Emma suddenly felt extremely underdressed. Having witnessed the subtle change in her fiancée's face Regina turned her to face her and cupped her cheek, "Emma, I want to start our future together, I want our son to come into this world and for everyone to know that we are his mothers, but most importantly I don't want to waste another minute without you as my wife. Will you marry me, today?"

She wasn't aware that tears were streaming down her cheeks until Regina wiped them away with her thumb, "Yes," Emma croaked before smacking the brunette on the arm, "I wish you had told me I would have worn something else."

Regina chuckled kissing her chastely, "I wanted you to be comfortable but don't worry. Sarah," She called over her shoulder and Emma watched her mother approach them with a small smile, "When you are ready, I'll be waiting," She directed toward her bride.

Before Emma could think of a response Sarah steered her through the galley and toward the captain's quarters. There lying on the bed, causing Emma to gasp and tears to fill her eyes once more, was a beautiful white dress with a black bow and beside it a pair of white ballet flats.

"You are going to be the most beautiful bride," Sarah spoke, tears evident in her voice as she held up the dress, "That woman loves you more than anything sweetheart and I am so happy that you have her in your life. You weren't always the perfect daughter," she added with a watery laugh, "But you are my daughter Emma and I love you so much."

I love you too," Emma breathed allowing her mother to help her dress. The dress fit like it was crafted for her. It was a beautiful crinkle taffeta that stopped just above her knees with a sweetheart neckline and bunched bodice. The black bow rested atop her baby bump and accented the dresses empire waistline making Emma feel like a princess. Slipping her feet into the ballet flats while her mother twisted, twirled and tamed golden strands into a style reminiscent of one for a celebrity wedding Emma began to cry again, "I'm getting married," she whispered as a diamond necklace was draped around her shoulders. A necklace she remembered with great clarity, a necklace her foster mother had kept locked away in a jewelry box stating it belonged to her grandmother then her mother and had been handed down to her so that she could one day give it to her own child on her wedding day. Emma smiled sweetly as her hand tentatively touched the necklace, her heart feeling as though it would beat out of her chest.

"My beautiful girl," Sarah wiped her own tears as she knelt in front of her, "You won't be if we don't get out of this room."

Emma laughed, "I'm beginning to think Regina would wait forever."

"I don't doubt that," Sarah added with a smile as she led Emma back toward the saloon.

All the breath left her lungs as Regina watched Emma being led down the aisle toward her. There was no music playing, she hadn't wanted anything distracting her from the sight of her bride to be and couldn't have been happier with that decision. Emma was an angel and if Regina died at that exact moment she was sure the blonde would lead her into eternity with the stunning smile that adorned her face.

"Oh Emma," she breathed when the blonde was standing in front of her, "I don't have words to describe how beautiful you look right now."

Emma blushed clasping her loves hands and nearly swooned as Regina kissed the back of them, "I love you."

"I love you," Regina replied

While Emma had been dressing, Mother Superior from the only church in Storybrooke, had been retrieved from where she had been stowed in the head of the yacht and Regina was ever so glad that Emma hadn't needed to use the restroom. They turned to face the smiling woman and Regina nodded that they were ready, "We come here today to join these two souls as one in holy matrimony…"

* * *

Regina's heart was beating overtime, her palms felt sweaty and her legs were barely holding her up by the time Mother Superior spoke her final words, "By the power vested in me by the state of Maine, I now pronounce you Regina and Emma Swan-Mills. You may kiss your bride."

Everything erupted into cheers, louder than you would expect from such a small crowd, as Emma leapt across and kissed her soundly on the lips. Regina clutched her to her and fought the urge to deepen the kiss. Pulling back she brushed a strand of hair that had fallen behind her wife's ear and smiled happily. They were married and Emma was her wife. Her whole world seemed to narrow as the realization set in, she felt her knees buckle and heard Emma's startled cry just before the darkness enveloped her.


	33. Chapter 33

_**A/N: I didn't mean to alarm you guy's last chapter. Angst was not my plan so I apologize and hope this chapter makes up for it.**_

* * *

"Regina!" Emma fell to her knees cradling her unconscious wife's head, "Regina, baby wake up."

_"What happened?"_

_ "Is she okay?"_

_ "Oh my god."_

_ "Gina?"_

"Not to worry," Cora sighed coming to stand beside her daughter and her distraught bride, "This used to happen all the time when she got emotionally overwhelmed. I thought she'd have things under control by now, lord knows as a child it was utterly inconvenient when she'd just pass out. Can someone get a wet cloth please?"

Emma brushed brunette strands from Regina's forehead and exhaled worriedly as Ruby took off toward the galley for a cold compress, "I'm surprised she invited you," she stated looking up into dark brown eyes so much like her loves.

"As was I," Cora replied kneeling beside her daughter and pressing the cloth to her head. Emma was surprised at how gentle the act was, having forgotten that although the woman was vindictive at times she was still a mother and right now her daughter needed her, "I was shocked to receive her call after everything I put you both through. I was certain the bridge between us had been forever burned but here we are. I don't apologize for many things in life mind you, but seeing how much my daughter loves you, I am willing to admit that I regret my previous actions. Hopefully we can all move on."

"If Regina is willing to forgive and forget, so am I," Emma replied smiling softly at the older woman.

"Henry deserves his family."

"Oh thank God," Emma breathed relief at hearing Regina's voice before smacking her on the arm, "Don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry," she sighed gently cupping her cheek.

"Welcome back dear."

"Thank you mother," Regina groaned pushing herself into a sitting position, "Well, that was embarrassing," she added causing a chorus of chuckles.

* * *

"I was wondering when you were coming back?" Emma asked stretching from where she lay across the bed. After their little scare from Regina fainting, the real party began. Cora and Senator Gold bid the group farewell since the older man had to get back to Washington and Cora didn't want to push the boundaries of their tentative reunion too far on the first gathering. She thanked Regina for inviting her and congratulated the couple on their wedded bliss with a long hug, kiss to the temple and open tickets to Aruba to be redeemed whenever they had the opportunity. Emma knew it wouldn't be for a while since Henry would be here in a little under three months and there was no way she was going to Aruba for the first time six months pregnant.

Soon after they left, Ruby cranked up the stereo system, Sarah and August brought out a spread from the galley and Graham deemed himself bartender. To say things got rowdy fairly quickly would be an understatement. Music was blasting, alcohol was flowing, none for Emma of course, and everyone was having a great time. At some point Regina cut herself off, not wanting to be drunk on what was essentially her wedding night and deemed everyone too drunk to drive home. They were ordered to stay in the extra staterooms and so Regina had shown everyone where they would be sleeping for the night then set about cleaning up the saloon while Emma was ushered off to the captain's quarters to rest.

Regina hummed as she slipped out of her heels and fell beside her wife on the bed, "Sorry to keep you waiting my love," she sighed happily as Emma leaned over kissing her sweetly, "We may have a budding romance on our hands," she added as an afterthought.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked coaxing the brunette onto her stomach so that she could help unzip her dress. She'd rummaged through the little closet in the room, thankful that Regina kept spare clothing onboard and come away with sleepwear for the both of them.

"Graham and Ruby insisted on sharing the room with the double bed instead of the two twin beds, even though Sarah and August stated that they didn't mind bunking together being family and all.

"No way!"

"I'm afraid so," Regina chuckled sitting up and allowing Emma to pull her dress over her head.

"Hmm?" Emma grinned, "Ruby always swore she would forever be a lone wolf."

"Yes, well," It was Regina's turn to grin, "There's a reason we call him the Huntsman," she offered.

"Is that right?" Emma asked playfully pushing the half-naked brunette onto her back.

"Mmhmm," Regina whimpered as Emma straddled her lap, "You, ahem, you aren't wearing panties beneath that shirt," she observed as her own panty covered sex came in contact with the warmth of naked skin. Emma shook her head while simultaneously grinding her hips, "Planned ahead, did you?" the brunette asked placing her hands on roving hips and pulling her new bride firmer against her.

Emma gasped, "I thought a little incentive would be speed things along." She punctuated her statement by lifting the too large shirt over her head and tossing it to the floor.

"Dear lord," Regina groaned as the blonde's generous breasts bounced with the motion, Emma had forgone the sports bra she usually wore to bed and sat completely naked against her rapidly hardening member, "And they call me evil." She wasted no time pulling Emma down into a searing kiss that left them breathlessly panting into one another's mouths and pulsing between their legs.

Skillfully unhooking her wife's bra, Emma slid down toned legs pulling matching black lace with her then just as quickly returned to her previous position across the brunette's hips, skin on skin they moaned in unison, Regina's sex twitching as Emma rubbed her wetness along its length then shifted and grasped it firmly, "Why do they call you the Evil Queen?" she asked with a precise twist and jerk of her hand.

"Be-cause I steal hearts," Regina stuttered out as Emma lifted and slowly lowered herself onto her, "Fu-ck, I may have to change the name of this bo-at tho-ughh, Jesus..."

Emma moaned flipping her hair over her shoulder as she slid up and down the other woman's shaft, her hands braced on her toned stomach, "Why, oh fuck, why do that?"

Grasping her hips a little firmer, Regina slowed down her ministrations, "Because you've stolen mine," she stated never breaking eye contact. Emma smiled widely a long drawn out moan leaving her throat as her eyes fell shut, "You're close," Regina added panting and her new wife nodded although it wasn't a question.

Regina could feel how close she was. Her walls were clenching, fluttering and trying to draw her in deeper. Emma's hips rocked with an erratic rhythm and her chest was flushed as it heaved drawing in shaky breaths. She loved and hated that this was the only way they could comfortably have sex lately other than lying on their sides with Regina entering the blonde from behind. She loved it because she got to see the pleasure written clear as day across her loves face and it allowed Emma to be in control more times than not but she hated it because sometimes she wanted nothing more than to flip the other woman onto her back and pound into her with abandon until she came screaming her name.

Emma rolled her hips and with a few more thrusts she was cumming, trembling around the brunette's pulsating member, clenching so tightly Regina felt her orgasm pulled from her and came with a startled grunt as Emma continued to ride her slowly. Their gazes held as they panted for breath, Emma eventually dropping beside her and curling onto her side, "I love you Emma Swan-Mills," Regina breathed pressing a kiss against sweaty blonde locks.

Emma hummed and snuggled as close as she could, "I love you Regina Swan-Mills," lifting her chin she placed a kiss on plush lips, "Thank you for making me the happiest girl in the world."

Kissing her soundly Regina sighed, "Thank you for loving me."

"Always," Emma mumbled softly dropping her head back onto the brunette's shoulder before succumbing to the pull of sleep. Regina couldn't contain her smile as she held her wife and followed behind her.


	34. Chapter 34

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updates. Also not sure where this chapter came from and not at all happy with it *shrug***_

* * *

They were fighting. It had been a long time since their last fight and it was surprising how much the simple act of yelling at and from the blonde hurt so much. In all honesty Regina wasn't sure what they were fighting about. She'd come home from the grocery store to find the blonde curled up in the corner of the couch, tears streaming down her face. Her concern, worry and question of 'is everything okay' had been responded to with, "Of course it's not okay! Why would you ask me that?"

"I'm sorry," it came out as a question, confusion evident on her face, "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"God!" Emma was shrill as she jumped up from the couch, "The fact that you have to ask."

"Emma, baby…I don't know what I did. Did I do something?" Regina ran her fingers through her hair, "Talk to me, let me fix it."

"You…you," Regina was hanging on her every word but it didn't matter because Emma dissolved into a fit of tears. She didn't hesitate to pull the sobbing blonde into her arms and tuck her under her chin, shushing her and rubbing soothing circles along her back. Her mind was still addled but none of that mattered at the moment because her wife of only a month was gasping breaths into her chest and clutching her for dear life.

"Emma, love, calm down," Regina soothed, "Tell me what's wrong. You have to talk to me, this isn't good for Henry."

That had apparently been the wrong thing to say as Emma tensed and practically flew out of her grasp, "I know that! Don't you think I know that? If you hadn't…I wouldn't be…this is all your fault!"

She kept telling herself Emma was pregnant, everything was heightened and made out to be a much bigger deal than it originally would have been, it was the hormones but when Emma slapped her hands away as she reached for her again, Regina felt her ire rise, "What is wrong with you!"

"You lied to me!"

"I did no such thing!" Regina countered, "I have no idea what is happening right now!"

"You promised me…you said n-no more out of town meetings until af-after Henry was born!" Emma began pacing, "So imagine my surprise when I see an email from Kat with the details of a meeting in L.A. Next week!"

Exasperated, Regina ran her fingers through her hair and exhaled, "Okay first of all, I haven't seen that email," she explained which was true, she hadn't checked her work email in a day and a half so she had no idea what Emma was talking about, "And secondly, why were you on my office laptop?"

"I was - browsing the internet!" Emma shrieked.

Crossing her arms in front of her, Regina rolled her eyes, "There are three laptops in this house Emma. One of which belongs to you, yet you felt the need to go into my office, turn off my encryption with the password I confided in you about for emergencies only, in order to – browse the internet?"

"Yes!"

Shaking her head, Regina took a calming breath and pushed her fringe from her face as she exhaled. This was ridiculous. She hadn't done anything wrong. She understood why Emma was upset, she was frightened, they had spoken about this in length. Emma was afraid something bad would happen with it being so close to the end of her pregnancy. She only felt peace with Regina, she felt that the brunette would fix it, Regina would make sure everything was alright. So she'd promised, she'd held her wife's hand and kissed her forehead and promised no more out of town meetings. No more being gone from the house for more than a few hours and Emma would know where she was at all times if she didn't want to accompany her. She knew nothing was going to happen, she could feel it in her bones but if that was what it took to make her wife feel safe in her own skin, Regina would do it a million times over.

"Okay," Regina breathed out, "Okay. This is…this can be fixed. I'm going to check my email, reply to Kat and then I'm going to make you some tea and some lunch. You need to eat something."

"I'm not hungry! What are you going to tell Kat? Are you going? You're going aren't you? I can't believe - !"

Dammit Emma! Just -," She paused as the blonde flinched and exhaled again, "I'm not going, alright. Just stop it," crossing over to the doorway she paused and turned to speak over her shoulder at the woman still standing in the middle of the room, "You're eating something."

* * *

"I'm sorry," Regina looked up from the paperwork strewn across her desk a couple hours later as Emma stepped timidly into her home office, "I um overreacted and I should have trusted you," when the brunette didn't respond Emma twisted her wedding band nervously on her finger and continued, "I don't know why I got so upset. I just thought about you being gone and my heart started beating really fast. I started shaking and crying and then I got angry because I don't like feeling dependent on anyone. I used to be so independent, I could handle anything life threw at me on my own but then you came along. Suddenly I need you by my side holding my hand, I don't like waking up or going to bed without you. I didn't mean to become codependent," she added in a whisper.

Regina exhaled and rounded her desk pulling her wife into her arms. She didn't speak or offer platitudes, she simply held her close and allowed Emma to cling to her in apology. She pushed blonde hair from her loves face and gently kissed her lips, a kiss which Emma deepened and tangled her fingers into silken chestnut strands until air became necessary. Pulling back Regina smiled softly, "Why don't I run you a bath with the lavender bath salts you like," she soothed tucking hair behind her wife's ear. Emma nodded against her chest but didn't move to release her until Regina kissed her forehead and gently moved her back, "You relax while I finish working and then I'll make us some dinner. We can eat and then watch a movie, cuddle on the couch until you're ready for bed."

"I would love that," Emma breathed wiping a tear from beneath her eye before continuing quietly, "I was snooping."

Regina nodded, "I know."

"I knew I wouldn't find anything though," Emma added quickly, "But I couldn't stop myself from looking."

"I know."

"I love you and I'm super sorry."

"I know."

Grinning Emma asked, "Is there anything you don't know?"

Regina returned her grin before walking from the room, calling over her shoulder, "What I am making you for dinner."


	35. Chapter 35

_**A/N: Not a lot going on in this chapter, just our ladies being their silly, loving and sometimes insecure selves but it's been a while and you deserved an update. Sorry for the delay, lots going on but as soon as things calm down I'll be able to give you the caliber of writing you so deserve :)**_

* * *

_Mom, would it be okay if went to the park with…" She jumped at the sound of the bathroom door being pushed open and quickly grabbed her bath towel trying to cover her body but it was too late. Her son had already seen more than she'd ever planned to show him. He knew her secret, he knew she wasn't normal, he knew she was a freak._

_ "Henry!" Regina flushed scarlet as she cowered behind the too small towel, "I can explain."_

_ "What are you?" He sneered jumping back as she went to reach for him, "You're not normal!"_

_ "Henry!" Regina tried grabbing him again over balancing and dropping the towel lest she slip on a puddle of water._

_ His eyes grew wide as saucers, "You're a freak!" He shouted, "Freak! Freak! Freak!"_

_ "Henry! Please!" Regina sobbed grabbing her robe from where it rested behind the bathroom door, "Let me explain!"_

_ "What is going on?" Emma called stepping into the bedroom only to have Henry run into her arms and point at his brunette mother who was quickly tying her robe, "Well?" she directed at Regina._

_ "I-I."_

_ "Mom's a freak!" Henry screamed clutching his birth mother as though afraid of the other woman, "She's not normal Ma! We gotta get out of here before she makes us freaks too. She's a monster!"_

_ Regina watched aghast as Emma only nodded before clutching her son, their son, tighter, turning on her heel and walking away, "Emma! Henry!" Regina sobbed falling to her knees as her family fled her presence, "Wait! Please come back! I'll change! Please!"_

"Please…"

Emma groaned turning over in bed toward her wife at the sound that quietly echoed in the room. Regina was still except for the slight twitching of her facial features, the furrowing of her brow and her hand grasping the blanket. She was obviously having a nightmare but Emma wasn't sure if it was bad enough to wake the brunette or if she should simply let it pass. Rubbing sleep from her eyes she watched to assess the severity of the situation. She was uncomfortable at the angle she'd turned and shifted to relieve some of the pressure on her lower back.

The movement shifted her wife slightly but it was enough to trigger a quiet yet desperate sob of, "Please don't go…Emma."

Quickly leaning on her elbow Emma smoothed brunette strands from a slightly damp forehead, "Shhh, hey," she soothed kissing her wife's temple, "Wake up. It's just a dream," The brunette stirred slightly, "Come on beautiful. Wake up. I'm right here."

"Emma?" Regina blinked slowly her eyes adjusting to the darkness of the room, the only light coming from the moon outside, but it was enough to see the worried smile across her wife's face, "Oh Emma…" Regina trailed off as tears began streaming from her eyes.

"Hey, hey shhh," Emma calmed pulling the brunette into her arms as best she could and held her close as she clutched at her sides, "It was just a bad dream. I'm right here baby, I'm not going anywhere. Talk to me, what happened?"

"He-Henry," Regina sobbed, "He hated me…he called me a fr-freak…you both left me. My sweet boy…"

"That's not going to happen," Emma assured her.

"How do you know?" Regina questioned with wide wet brown eyes as she stared sadly into comforting sea-green, "I am a freak. You know that! Soon Henry will know that too."

"Regina…"

"Maybe I shouldn't be a part of his life," she continued sitting up and pulling her knees to her chest, "Maybe I should be a silent parent who sends money and makes sure you both have everything you need. We shouldn't subject him to me."

"Gina…"

"I'm not normal Emma," Her voice quaked, "My son is going to hate me. I'm a fre-"

"Stop it!" Regina jumped as the blonde's voice echoed throughout the bedroom, "There is absolutely nothing wrong with you and our son is going to know that. Besides, we're married now, remember. It's a little late for you to become a silent parent. It was just a bad dream beautiful. Henry is going to love you, no matter what, just like I do."

"You think so?"

"I know so," Emma assures her gently kissing her cheek, "He will have you and me as mothers. There won't be a discriminating bone in his body."

Exhaling relief, Regina pulls her down into a kiss entwining her fingers in sleep tangled hair, "Thank you," she breathes before gently kissing her again, "I love you."

"Mm, I love you too," Emma smiled against her lips before rolling the brunette onto her back, "Let's explore my love for you a little more."

"I could be persuaded," Regina grins up at her.

* * *

Regina groans as her hand grasped emptily on the other side of the bed. She'd been so warm and then the cold had begun creeping in and she'd reached for her heat source only to find that it was nowhere to be found. Pushing onto her elbows she blinked sleepily at the empty bed then the bedside clock. Squinting then blinking again, she allows her elbows to give out and falls heavily back to the bed with a grunt. Turning her head she smiles softly at Emma's small laugh and pats the bed beside her.

Shaking her head Emma grins, "Sorry sleepy head but I think 1:30 is late enough to be in bed."

"Hmm," Regina hums, "Why did you let me sleep so late?"

"You needed to rest," Emma replied running her fingers through dark chestnut strands, "Now it's time to get up."

"I can't convince you otherwise?"

"Not this time beautiful," she adds pulling the cover swiftly down resulting in a shriek from her lover as cold air assaults beautifully naked olive skin, "Hmm…I may have spoken too soon."

It's Regina's turn to grin as she flops onto her back, sprawled tantalizingly across the satin grey sheets, all of her proudly on display, "Still time to change your mind…"

Emma laughs throatily at the flirty wiggle of slender hips but before she can voice her appreciation for everything that wiggle promises there is a small crash from downstairs followed by a high pitched shriek and a soft 'sorry' which causes Regina to leap into a sitting position, her legs already thrown over the side of the bed by the time Emma calmly touches her shoulder, "It's okay, It's just Ava and Nicolas," she assures her wife, "Michael from next door had an emergency down at the shop and asked if we could watch the twins for a couple of hours."

Tense shoulders visibly relaxed, Regina frowns slightly pushing herself into a standing position, "You're paying for whatever just met its untimely end."

Emma watches as the brunette slowly goes about getting dressed and laughs softly, "We're married babe. What's mine is yours and vice versa, so technically you're paying for it too."

"Smartass."

"You love my ass."

Emma grins walking from the room not waiting for Regina's response which just so happens to be a quiet, "More and more every day," as dark brown eyes watch the posterior in question swagger from the room.


	36. Chapter 36

_**A/N: Moving ahead here, this is the second or third to last chapter of this story. Hope you've all enjoyed the ride up until now.**_

* * *

"I'm exhausted," Emma complained leaning back against the couch as Regina walked back into the study. Her feet were killing her, her lower back was aching and Henry was being extremely active as of late, "What are you laughing at?" she added as her wife plopped down beside her with a heavy sigh.

"You're the one who thought it would be smart to volunteer to babysit the Tillman twins once a week at nearly full term," Regina pointed out, "You shouldn't be exerting yourself so much my love."

"That's why I let you do all the running around," Emma grinned.

Regina hummed, "And what active little people they are."

Emma nodded, "Especially Nicolas, that kid just keeps moving no matter what."

"I hope Henry gets that kind of energy," Regina whispered wistfully as she ran her fingers through golden curls, "With you as his mother I can almost count that he will."

It was Emma's turn to hum as she rubbed lazy circles around her protruding belly, "And with you as his mother, I'm sure he'll be smart and thoughtful and funny at times. He'll love with his whole heart and give without question," she sighed blissfully as Regina kissed her temple before adding playfully, "and make me chocolate cake whenever I want it."

Tapping her on the side of the head softly Regina chuckled, "Subtle my love. Very subtle."

* * *

Turning over in bed Emma groaned as another cramp assaulted her abdomen. She knew what this was, she'd been having them for the better part of the day and had simply decided to ignore them until she was unable to. Having snuck off while Regina was indeed making her chocolate cake, she'd called Dr. West just to make sure everything was alright and had been assured that even though she technically had approximately a week before she was absolutely due, it was perfectly fine for Henry to come now if that was indeed the case. She explained to the blonde how to determine whether she was in the latent phase of labor or experiencing Braxton hicks contractions and after a few hours of careful observation, all while trying to not alert Regina just yet, Emma determined that yep she was in labor. It was terrifying. She wanted so badly to tell Regina but she knew her wife would completely freak out, melt down, and possibly pass out so she decided to wait until she absolutely couldn't wait any longer.

She absolutely couldn't wait any longer.

She was now experiencing what Dr. West told her was called the active phase of labor. Her contractions were stronger, closer together and she couldn't find a comfortable position due to the strong ache in her back, "Gina," Emma whispered breathily as her last contraction subsided and needing to alert her wife before the next one started. She couldn't stop the small smile she adorned as Regina grunted her response, "Baby we need to get to the hospital."

Those were the magic words. Regina bolted upright in bed, her nocturnal penile tumescence instantly deflating as she flipped on the bedside lamp, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Emma nodded just as another contraction hit, "I'm fine," she gritted out through the pain, "Just in labor."

"Oh," Regina relaxed marginally before the words sank in, "Oh! Okay, okay stay calm. Stay calm!"

"Regina," Emma soothed seeing the rapid increase in her wife's breathing, "Breathe baby. You can't pass out on me now. I need you. Slow deep breaths, that's it," she encouraged, "You get Henry's bag and start the car, okay. I'm going to grab my shoes and call Dr. West on the way out." Regina nodded and fled the bedroom tripping over her own feet but managed to stay upright as she flew across to Henry's room.

* * *

Once they made it to the hospital, Regina driving entirely too slow for Emma's liking, the circus began. Emma was asked to wear a hospital gown, her pulse, blood pressure, and temperature were checked. Dr. West had a fetal monitor placed on her abdomen to check for uterine contractions as well as the baby's heart rate and was currently examining her cervix to determine how far her labor had progressed. Regina stood by in silence, her heart was hammering in her chest, her palms were sweaty and she was doing everything she could to be conscience during the birth of her son but it was becoming increasingly difficult. She was about to be a mother, Emma was about to be a mother, they were going to be parents soon and she couldn't wait.

"Okay Emma, your amniotic membrane ruptured so the contractions may get much stronger. Your cervix is dilated about 8 centimeters effectively placing you in the transition phase of labor meaning your contractions are probably going to become about 2 to 3 minutes apart and last about 1 minute. During these contractions you may feel pressure on your rectum and your backache will probably feel worse as well as the bleeding from your vagina becoming heavier but there's nothing to worry about," Zelena informed as she removed the gloves she'd just used to check her patient, "Keep breathing through them and relax as best as possible. I'll have the tech play some soothing music for you to listen to and Regina maybe you could gently massage her lower back as each contraction hits. Focus on taking one contraction at a time and remember that each one brings you closer to holding your baby boy," she added before exiting the room.

"You okay?" Emma asked her fingers clenching into a tight fist as a contraction hit causing her to exhale shakily.

"I should be asking you that," Regina soothed pushing her hair from her face.

"I'm okay," Emma grunted, "I'm nervous."

"I know love, me too, but you are going to be a great mother."

"You too," Emma smiled crookedly as Regina began rubbing her lower back, "Henry is going to be so loved."

"He already is," Regina informed her as the tech came in with a small stereo and set it up out of the way as low tones of classical music began filtering into the room, "Thank you," she addressed the young woman.

"You're very welcome," the woman smiled brightly, "Congratulations," she added exiting the room.

* * *

"Alright ladies," Zelena smiled sitting up on the stool she was using to check Emma's cervix once again, "Who wants to have a baby?"

"I do," Emma groaned, "Oh god I do." Regina wiped her brow where her hair had plastered to the sweat there. The last hour had been torture for the mother of her son. Her contractions had hit hard and heavy with Emma refusing an epidural forcing the blonde to feel every last one and Regina could do nothing but stand beside her and hold on tight.

"Lucky for us, Henry has dropped so on this next one I want a big push. Take a deep breath in and out before and after each contraction," she instructed watching as Emma nodded, "I want you to curl into the push as much as possible; let all of your muscles do the work for you. Here we go deep breath, release it and push Emma."

"Ughhhhhh-God!" Emma groaned and Regina winced as her hand was squeezed.

"Good, that's good!" Zelena encouraged, "A couple more of those and we're going to have us a baby! Take a breath, good, relax as much as you can between pushes."

"You're doing so good my love," Regina encouraged, "So good."

"Just a couple more," Dr. West smiled, "Henry wants to say hello to his mothers. Breathe and push for me again. Here we go, one, two, and three."

"Hmmm-ughhhhhh!" Emma cried out as she pushed, curling into it like she was instructed. Panting she whimpered softly, "I changed my mind. I don't wanna have a baby, he can just stay in there."

Zelena smiled sweetly at her, "You don't wanna stop now, not when I can see this beautiful head of dark hair. I'm so excited to see your little one Emma, I know you are too. One big push to free his shoulders and the rest of him will slip right on out and you'll be done. You're baby boy will be here and you can hold him tight. Can't quit on me now blondie," she added in the nickname she'd started calling the blonde during their bi-weekly and weekly visits.

"You can do this. You're so strong, so beautiful," Regina whispered against her ear, "I'm so proud of you. You're amazing. I love you so much. Henry loves you so much. You can do this Emma."

Emma smiled softly before another contraction hit, "This is the one. Big push Emma, don't forget to breathe."

"Unghhhhhhhhhh!"

"There we go!" Zelena gushed as Emma plopped back breathless and she held a slippery Henry in her arms. Holding him with his head lowered to prevent amniotic fluid, mucus, and blood from getting into his lungs, she allowed her nurse to suction his mouth and nose to remove any additional fluid which allowed him to let out an ear piercing scream, "I know. I know," she cooed as she placed him on Emma's stomach and nodded toward Regina whom the nurse handed a pair of surgical scissors, "Mom, the honors," she encouraged indicating the umbilical cord.

Shakily Regina cut the cord and handed the scissors back before swaying on her feet, "I think I need to sit down," she breathed before slumping to the floor in a puddle.

"She made it longer than I thought," Emma smiled as a nurse took Henry to be weighed and measured while another attended to a passed out Regina.

* * *

"Hey you," Emma breathed happily as she looked down at the wide eyed baby in her arms then over to the hospital bed that had been placed a few feet away from her own, "You made me and your mom so happy she needed a moment to recuperate but she is going to be so happy when she sees you fully."

It was then that Regina began to stir and slowly sat up on the bed, "Oh," she sighed seeing her slightly disheveled wife speaking softly to their new born baby boy, "I'm so sorry my love."

"Hey," Emma smiled widely, "It's okay. Come meet your son. Henry Daniel Swan-Mills. 5 pounds 3 ounces, 18 ½ inches long."

Making her way over to the bed on shaky legs, Regina lifted her son into her arms and held him close to her chest as she fought back tears, "He's perfect," she inhaled his scent and smiled widely, "He smells so good."

"That new baby smell," Emma joked covering a yawn afterward.

"You must be exhausted," Regina realized placing the sleeping infant into the bedside incubator, "Rest my love, I'll look after Henry. We'll be here when you wake."

Emma nodded, "Just for a couple hours, "I'll need to feed Henry again soon."

"Okay," Regina breathed placing a firm kiss on dry lips which Emma tried to deepen slightly causing the brunette to hum in amusement, "The last time you kissed me like that you ended up pregnant," At Emma's chuckle she kissed her forehead, "Sleep. I love you."

"I love you," Emma whispered already dozing off.

* * *

_**A/N: Hello Baby Henry!**_


	37. Chapter 37

It had been 2 weeks. 2 weeks since Henry's birth. 2 weeks since they'd brought him home and settled into a routine. 2 weeks and Regina was finally, _finally_, allowing people to come over and see the baby. Emma wasn't complaining though. She understood her wife's reluctance to expose their newborn to the outside world just yet. Regina was afraid his little body would come down with something from being surrounded by so many people but she couldn't keep their families away his entire life, "He can't live in a bubble," Emma teased.

To which her very serious wife replied, "Why not? I could have something made that would sustain him."

"Regina," Emma warned crossing her arms in front of her chest, "No."

Huffing slightly Regina took Henry from his mother's arms and lifted him into the air causing a small smile, "Come on Henry," She cooed, "Let's go draw up plans for your own bubble while mama sets up for guests."

Shaking her head as the two brunettes left the kitchen Emma couldn't stop the smile that stretched across her face as she turned back to the fridge and began pulling out the finger foods Regina had already prepared.

* * *

"Ohhhhhh!" Ruby shrieked when Emma opened the front door with Henry in her arms, causing the little boy to jump and begin to cry, "I'm sorry! He's just so cute!"

"It's okay," Emma laughed as she began gently rocking him, "He just wasn't expecting it."

"Ruby Lucas, are you terrorizing my son?" Regina teased as she stepped into the foyer a new bottle of breast milk in her hands. Emma laughed again as Ruby pouted and handed Regina their son, "It's okay Henry, Mama won't let Aunty Ruby get you. Isn't that right Mama?"

Chuckling Emma kissed his forehead as he suckled on his bottle, "That's right kid," she winked at her wife, "Your Mom would kill me."

Gently kicking her wife's shin as both her hands were busy Regina ignored her fake 'Ow' and headed to the nursery to finish feeding their son and lay him down for his nap. Halfway down the hall she heard the doorbell ring and another slew of voices she instantly recognized as Sarah, August and Graham. Her mother and stepfather were set to arrive any minute now as well and to be honest she was incredibly nervous. She wasn't nervous because she didn't think they would like Henry, no one could not like Henry. He was absolutely precious. No, she was nervous because she wanted everyone including her mother to think she was a good mother. It had only been two weeks, she'd made her fair share of errors but Emma had assured her that any first time mother would do the same. She pointed out how she was far from perfect having not heated up Henry's milk enough for fear of scalding his little mouth but Regina disagreed. She thought Emma was perfect. The way she looked after their bundle of joy while the brunette worked, how she never missed his nap times and always made sure to pump her milk so that they didn't run out, Emma Swan-Mills was the perfect mother.

"Shhh," she heard Emma whisper to their guests just before the nursery door opened marginally, "Mommy Regina just put him down for his nap. Hi baby."

Glancing down at their son, whom she hadn't realized fell asleep with his head against her chest, Regina smiled, "Hi."

"Oh," Sarah grinned widely as tears pooled in his eyes, "He's so beautiful. He's got your hair."

Regina nodded just as August spoke up, "Wow, that's your baby," he smiled pulling his sister into a hug, "Congrats you guys."

"Well I'll be damned."

"Graham!" Everyone in the room scolded him for his use of language.

"What?" He lifted his arms in confusion, "He can't understand me."

"You will refrain from using such language in front of our child," Regina admonished as she lay Henry into his crib encouraging everyone to follow her out of the room, "Imbecile."

"I'm proud of you Gina," he laughed hugging her from behind even as she squealed and slapped his arms, "Even if you are going to be a bore now that you're all domesticated."

Emma laughed smacking his shoulder and following her mother down the stairs where Ruby and August had retreated to the kitchen but not before throwing an, "She was domesticated long before Henry got here," over her shoulder to which Graham erupted into muffled laughter at Regina's undignified scoff.

* * *

"They're in here," Regina looked up at the sound of her wife's voice. All their guests had left half an hour ago and Regina was currently having tummy time with Henry on the living room floor. She had heard what she thought was a knock on the front door but it had been so quiet she had dismissed it.

"Mother," she smiled softly as the woman in question came into view and picked Henry, who was beginning to fuss, up and into her arms, "I didn't think you were going to make it," she added as both cheeks were kissed.

"I apologize dear," Cora smiled down at her grandson, "We didn't manage to get out of the office until much later than planned. I wouldn't have missed coming for anything."

Regina smiled, "Do you want to hold him?"

Glancing back at Emma who was in conversation with Gold about glass unicorns and why they were not going to be hung above Henry's crib, Cora whispered shyly, "May I?"

"Of course."

"Hello sweet boy," Cora cooed as she took Henry from his brunette mother, "Oh, Regina he's darling. He's got your hair and eye color but Emma's nose and smile. Aren't you just a handsome fellow? Hmm? Grandma is going to spoil you, yes she is."

Covering her mouth as tears ran down her cheeks, Regina watched her mother bounce around the room talking to her son in such soft loving tones she couldn't help but wonder if she had ever held her this way. She didn't even notice when Emma walked up behind her until arms were encircling her waist and kisses being placed against her shoulder, "She loves you so much," Emma whispered into her ear as her parents coddled Henry, "I love you so much. It's okay to cry, as long as they are happy tears."

"I'm extremely happy," Regina choked out as she wiped her cheeks, "I finally have my happy ending."

"This is only the beginning my love," Emma smiled against her temple before whispering seductively, "I want at least two more," Regina couldn't stop the shiver that ran down her spine as Emma nipped her ear lobe and sauntered out of the room.

**The End**


End file.
